


Fix it up

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Lots of Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: Si se trata de salvar tu relación ¿Cuál es el límite de tu paciencia? ¿Y cuánto puede resistir tu mente y tu corazón? ¿Vale la pena sacrificar tanto aun sabiendo que hay mayor posibilidad de perder?Youngbae y Seungri tienen ocho años de relación, cuatro de ellos casados. Habían estado viviendo una relación de ensueño durante seis años, sin embargo, el último año su vida han sido únicamente peleas y distanciamiento, hiriéndose mutuamente hasta que Youngbae decide poner un alto.Siguiendo los consejos de su hyung, Seungri decide hacer una última lucha por salvar su matrimonio.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Crying Game

_Bienvenidos al juego de las lágrimas, en donde pierdes tu alma_

_No hay atajos, tienes que usar las armas_

_Yo no tengo el control, estás perdiendo el control_

_No tenemos caras sonrientes, estamos azotando las puertas y lanzando los platos_

_Diciendo que no nos extrañamos, que todo es falso_

_Diciendo que hemos tenido suficiente ¿Pero suficiente de qué?_

_Otra cachetada, otra cortada_

_Soy abusiva por naturaleza, pero no porque te odie_

_No porque quiera, supongo que te imito_

_Sé que es difícil, sé que te intimido_

_¿Te quedas o te vas?_

_No podía respirar y tú ni siquiera lo notabas_

_¿Cómo es que nunca mostraste ese amor del que tanto hablabas?_

_Todo lo que quería era amar y ser amada_

_The Crying Game – Nicki Minaj ft._ _Jessie Ware_

Seungri había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había revisado la pantalla de su celular esa noche para ver la hora. Dos y treinta de la mañana.

Estaba sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala, sus ante brazos apoyados en sus rodillas con la espalda encorvada, su mirada iba del piso a la puerta y de la puerta de nuevo a la pantalla de su celular. Tuvo el impulso de desbloquear la pantalla y buscar el contacto de Youngbae para llamarle, pero se detuvo a si mismo ¿Qué le aseguraba que esta vez aceptaría su llamada? No había recibido ninguna de las doce que ya había hecho y había ignorado todos sus mensajes.

Al otro lado de la estancia, pasando un pasillo, se encontraba el comedor con la mesa preparada. Había pasado la tarde cocinando porque tenían que celebrar. Al medio día había recibido la carta que él y Youngbae habían estado esperando desde hacía casi año y medio, la carta en donde les decían si eran candidatos para adoptar.

Apenas había tenido el sobre entre sus manos lo había visto al derecho y al revés antes de abrirlo y leer el contenido de la carta. Después de eso se puso a gritar de emoción y felicidad antes de echarse a llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza la simple hoja de papel.

Una simple hoja de papel que podía arreglar todo lo mal que estaba en su vida.

Después de eso se había movido rápido. Había ido al mercado a comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la comida que más le gustaba al mayor y poder encontrar una caja bonita en donde acomodar la carta y poder entregársela como un regalo.

Pero eso ya no importaba más. Soltó un suspiro roto mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos comenzando a llenársele de lágrimas. No sabía en qué demonios había estado pensando al creer que eso podía arreglar su matrimonio ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en llevar a un niño al infierno que estaba viviendo?

Se levantó y se apresuró hasta el comedor para comenzar a recoger todo. Hecho los platos al fregadero con furia importándole poco si se rompían por ello, quiso echar todo lo que había preparado a la basura pero no pudo, su propia moralidad lo detuvo, así que solo lo cubrió con film y lo metió a la nevera, de todas formas ya estaba frio, no tenía que preocuparse de que se pusiera en mal estado. Por último se quedó viendo la caja blanca en la que había metido la carta; la había decorado con un listón rojo y le había puesto una pequeña tarjeta rosa en forma de corazón donde había hecho un simple y tonto dibujo de ellos dos con un niño y una niña.

La tomo entre sus manos. Por un momento quiso que el mundo se detuviera, se limpió las lágrimas y sin más tiro la caja a la basura.

Volvió a la sala y reviso nuevamente su celular con la excusa de ver la hora una vez más pero en realidad, en lo más profundo de él, deseo ver una llamada perdida o un mensaje.

Cuando comenzó a apagar las luces del comedor escuchó como la puerta era abierta. Regreso hasta la sala para ver furioso al hombre que recién había llegado.

Youngbae estaba parado frente a la puerta con su impecable pantalón sastre y su suéter color márzala, ese que le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior, el cuello de su camisa asomándose impecable. Llevaba su maletín colgado en el hombro y le miraba inexpresivo.

― ¿Qué haces despierto aun? ―Soltó mientras se adentraba a la sala y dejaba el maletín en la mesa de centro.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―Bae miro los ojos hinchados del menor y soltó un suspiro.

― Trabajando ¿Dónde más querías que estuviera? ―Fue a la cocina y saco del refrigerador el cartón de leche de soya y cayó en cuenta de la comida que estaba guardada.

― ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ―No quería interrogarlo, de verdad que no quería, pero necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber qué demonios es lo que estaba pasando con su relación.

― Estaba trabajando Seungri ―Le miro fastidiado dejando a medio camino de la encimera a su boca el vaso de leche―, sabes bien que hay veces en las que me tengo que quedar más tiempo, no es la primera vez que lo hago y tampoco será la última ―Seungri empezó a morderse los labios para evitar ponerse a llorar.

― Si, pero no dos semanas seguidas Youngbae ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

― ¿Vas a empezar a interrogarme? ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Vas a revisar mi ropa para ver si…?

― Youngbae… ―Le interrumpió―: ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, dime que es lo que está pasando con nosotros… ―Youngbae se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

― No está pasando nada Seungri ―Dejo el vaso de leche intacto sobre el fregadero y vio los platos rotos―, estas imaginando cosas y la vajilla no tiene por qué sufrir de tus arranques.

― ¡¿De mis arranques?! ¡¿Es así como los llamas ahora?! ¡¿Arranques?! ―Le miro con enojo y reproche―: ¡Simplemente quiero saber por qué mi esposo se ha vuelto un total desconocido para mí!

― ¡NO ME ALSES LA VOZ! ―Seungri comenzó a llorar en silencio después de que Youngbae azotara su puño contra la encimera. Salió de la cocina y regreso a la sala, en donde se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón y se encogió sobre sí mismo. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que ese no era el hombre con el que se había casado―, Seungri… yo ―El pelinegro apareció en el lumbral.

― Me lo prometiste… ―Sollozo―, me prometiste que nada iba a cambiar… me dijiste que lo que paso no iba a afectarnos ―Youngbae se le acerco y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón pero dejando distancia entre ellos―, me prometiste que eso no iba a arruinar nuestra relación… me lo prometiste ―La habitación se quedó en silencio, lo único que lo rompía eran los sollozos repentinos que el menor soltaba.

― Ve a dormir, estas muy alterado ―Bae apretó suavemente su hombro para empezar a guiarlo hasta las escaleras para que subiera a la habitación―, yo iré en un rato ―Seungri se resistió y se giró para abrazarlo.

― Hazme el amor ―Escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras se aferraba a el―, hazme el amor, por favor.

― Seungri, por favor ―Trato de apartarlo pero Seungri enterró más sus dedos en la tela del suéter mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

― Por favor ―Le miro a los ojos pero el mayor desvió de inmediato la mirada.

― Es suficiente, vete a dormir ―Hizo fuerza y lo aparto de él.

― ¿Hace cuánto que no estamos juntos?

― Sufí…

― No, no. Mírame a los ojos ―Espero pero Youngbae le ignoro por lo que tuvo que sujetarle el rostro con sus manos y alinear sus miradas―: ¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no me tocas?! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no me besas?! ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO! ¡¿CUANTO?! ¡¿AH?!... Ni siquiera lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

― Basta Seungri… ―Se alejó de él, y camino alrededor de la sala.

― Es que no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar… no se… ya no sé si aún me amas. Ya no sé qué somos ―Suspiro cansado y se dio la vuelta para subir por las escaleras con pasos de plomo y encerrarse en la habitación azotando la puerta. Youngbae se quedó en la sala mirando su reflejo en la pantalla mientras se desparramaba en el sillón.

Seungri abrió los ojos pero los cerro de inmediato cuando la luz del sol le encegueció. Había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormido y eso lo había logrado hasta pasada la madrugada, en ningún momento sintió que Youngbae se le uniera en la cama pero supo que había estado ahí. Lo sabía porque él no recordaba hacer cerrado las persianas ni haberse acomodado de esa manera las almohadas, mucho menos se había cubierto con todas las cobijas.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. Se iba a volver loco si la situación continuaba de esa manera.

No soportaba el hecho de que su esposo no quisiera estar cerca de él, que no quisiera mantener ningún tipo de contacto, que se gritaran el uno al otro haciendo como que podían mantener el control de todo y detenerse antes de decirse cosas hirientes. Y que después de todo eso Youngbae hiciera algo que le hiciera creer que aun podían seguir con eso.

Se levantó sin ganas y fue hasta el baño para lavarse la cara. El agua fría le ayudaría a desinflamar su cara hinchada. Se rio de su reflejo y sintió lastima por si mismo. ¿Para qué? Sabía que al final se iba a poner a llorar como idiota, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Mientras se secaba la cara observo el cesto de la ropa sucia fijamente. Lentamente estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la camisa que se hallaba al tope, la acerco a su rostro e inhalo profundamente cerrando los ojos.

_“¿Qué sigue después? ¿Vas a revisar mi ropa?”_

No. No lo hacía con esa intención, simplemente extrañaba su olor. Extrañaba a muerte despertar en las mañanas con el aroma natural de su piel e irse a dormir con el aroma de su perfume favorito. Sabía que Youngbae era incapaz de engañarlo. O al menos eso era lo que quería seguir creyendo.

Camino hasta de regreso a la habitación apretando la camisa contra su pecho y se recostó en la cama, enterró nuevamente la nariz en el cuello de la camisa. Extrañaba sus besos, su voz, sus abrazos.

Giro en el colchón y acaricio el lado de la cama en donde el otro dormía. Extrañaba sus manos sobre su piel, sentir su piel caliente contra la suya mientras hacían el amor. Extrañaba la forma en la que besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras le susurraba cosas que le hacían sonreír como idiota mientras se perdía en el placer de hacerlo suyo. Porque Youngbae era suyo.

Deslizo sus propia mano por sobre la ropa que le cubría hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones para palpar su miembro semi erecto. Introdujo lentamente su mano y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente cerrando los ojos, el aroma de Youngbae llenándole los sentidos. Empezó a gemir despacio mientras imaginaba que las manos que le tocaban no eran las suyas si no las del hombre del que había estado enamorado por tantos años, su mano libre se aferraba a la tela de la camisa, enterando más la cara en ella. No hizo ningún sonido mientras se masturbaba, demasiado concentrado en los recuerdos de frases melosas; cuando acabo dentro de sus pantalones se quedó quieto, sin expresión en su rostro mientras observaba un punto fijo en la pared. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir así?

Volvió a levantarse y regreso al baño para darse una ducha y volver a su rutina del día a día. Se bañó rápido y repaso lo que tenía que hacer en el día mientras abría las persianas de la habitación. El sol radiante de Mid―Wilshire le obligo a entrecerrar los ojos. Sonrió ligeramente, los días en L.A. parecían ser siempre tan bonitos.

Desayuno algo ligero y después salió para ir al gimnasio y hacer un par de horas de ejercicio, de ahí a pagar las facturas al banco y a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de ese día, decidió comprar menos esta vez. Al final sabía que iba a comer solo de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad paso frente a una inmobiliaria. Miro la fachada y los anuncios que tenían en la vitrina. Tal vez debía volver a trabajar, hacer algo de provecho que le hiciera sentir que nadie podía superarlo, como hacía unos años en Corea. Descarto la idea de inmediato mientras volvía a caminar. Le había prometido a Youngbae desde antes que se casaran que no iba a volver a trabajar.

Recordó la expresión de sus amigos y familiares cuando les dijo que cuando se fuera a estados unidos iba a convertirse en un amo de casa. A su madre no le había gustado mucho la idea, a pesar de que sabía que Youngbae tenía un brillante futuro, jamás había sido partidaria de solo uno de la pareja trabajara, porque su futuro hogar lo tenían que mantener los dos.

Ahora Seungri parecía ver más allá de las aparentemente obvias razones de su madre. También el estar solo en casa simplemente esperando a que tu pareja llegara era desesperante.

Cuando entro al coche se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de donde Youngbae trabajaba. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma ¿No? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Siempre era él el que tenía que hacer un acercamiento, y con la respuesta que había tenido ayer no sabía si le quedaban ganas de seguir intentándolo.

Condujo por la avenida bajando los vidrios a la mitad, el sol de pasado el mediodía parecía querer derretir a las personas, decidió pasar en una estación de servicio y comprarse algo frio para beber, mientras sacaba una lata de Coca―Cola su mirada se cruzó con las cervezas. Podía comprar un six y hacer algo fresco de comer para poder disfrutarlas. Sin pensarlo más saco un six de botellas de Heineken y pago todo.

Al llegar a casa guardo las cosas que había comprado y se fue a refrescar al baño de la sala.

Miro a su alrededor antes de ir a cambiarse por algo más cómodo y empezar a hacer algo de limpieza. Tal vez la idea de adoptar un perro no fuera una mala idea, así al menos la casa no se sentiría tan sola, y los perros siempre te levantaban el ánimo ¿No? Esperaban ansiosos siempre el momento en que regresaras a casa.

No iba a negar que le gustaba que la casa fuera grande pero a veces creía que era mucho para dos personas. Tenían dos cuartos para visitas, porque les gustaba recibir a sus amigos y familiares en su casa, y una habitación extra que hacía mucho que no se abría, y no pensaba abrirla aun.

Desde antes de que se casaran Youngbae le había acostumbrado a que siempre lo estaba consintiendo y mimando, no a tal punto de hacerle creer que le podía dar cualquier cosa que pidiera, pero sí que siempre que pudiera le daría lo mejor. Y eso incremento cuando llegaron a California.

Youngbae tenía un muy buen trabajo para una compañía como desarrollador de proyectos. Cuando se graduó de la universidad había entrado como becario a su planta en Corea pero tan solo un año después lo habían llamado para la matriz en Estados Unidos.

Para ese entonces ya tenían dos años viviendo juntos, así que la decisión de irse de Corea fue difícil únicamente por despedirse de todas aquellas personas que amaban. En Estados Unidos, más específicamente California, podían casarse y formar una familia como tanto había soñado.

Seungri suspiro. Al final nada resulto como esperaban, y tenía miedo de que todo ese amor que en algún momento les destaco entre todos sus conocidos también terminara siendo un sueño roto.

Abrió las ventanas que daban al jardín y encendió el ventilador de la campana para que el humo de la carne que había puesto en el grill no se quedara dentro. Mientras esperaba a que se cociera saco una bolsa de ensalada del refrigerador y se sirvió en un plato, poniéndole un aderezo de naranja con picante.

Se sirvió la carne y saco las cervezas del refrigerador para sentarse en el comedor, abrió una de las botellas y le dio un largo trago que hizo que le doliera ligeramente la cabeza por lo frio.

Tenía buena comida y buenas bebidas, su vida tenía lujos también pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era feliz, lo había sido, hacia un año podía jurar y perjurar que era la persona más feliz del mundo, con el matrimonio perfecto que futuramente iba a ser la familia perfecta. Pero ya no.

Se acabó la segunda cerveza y ni siquiera llevaba la mitad de plato, la ensalada seguía intacta. Tomo su celular y lo desbloqueo para comenzar a escribir un mensaje. _“Te extraño”_ fue lo único que teclo en el touch de la pantalla y lo envió esperando una respuesta que sabía que no iba a llegar.

Cuando iba más allá de la mitad de la tercera cerveza se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato hecho la silla hacia atrás levantándose. Tomo todas las cervezas y las abrió para vaciarlas en el fregadero, él no iba a ser de esos ridículos despechados que se embriagaba por un mal amor, o peor aún, tomar el habito de empezar a beber solo como si de alguna clase de anormal se tratase.

Soltó una carcajada al recordar que Seunghyun solía hacer eso todo el tiempo. Siempre bebía solo porque era demasiado holgazán hasta para llamarles e invitarlos, ni hablar de salir a algún lado.

Se sirvió un vaso grande de agua y volvió a la mesa para terminar de comer, ahora con un poco más de ánimo, tal vez debería llamar a sus amigos, tal vez si hablaba con alguno de sus hyungs se sentiría mejor, aunque estuvieran al otro lado del mundo ellos le habían dicho que siempre podía contar con ellos, sin importar la hora, bueno, a Seung―hyung si le iba a importar la hora, soltó nuevamente una risa. Les llamaría más tarde y con un poco de suerte todos le contestarían.

Se mordió nerviosamente los labios. Era un idiota. Sí, eso debía ser, porque solo un idiota repetía la misma estupidez de quedarse hasta la madrugada despierto esperando a alguien a quien no le iba importar si lo hacía o no.

Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía. Ahora no solo no quería contestar sus llamadas, si no que había apagado el celular ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo que no quería que lo interrumpiera?

Cuando la puerta se abrió no se molestó en levantarse del sillón, simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada.

― ¿Todavía estas despierto? ―Seungri cerró los ojos conteniendo su enojo, todos los días eran la misma pregunta. Como si fuera la primera vez que le esperaba hasta altas horas.

― Si, todavía… ¿Y tú? ¿De nuevo trabajaste hasta tarde? ―Youngbae frunció el ceño y se masajeo el puente de la nariz mientras dejaba su maletín en el sillón más pequeño.

― Seungri, de verdad, no esto de humor. Hoy fue un día pesado y solo quiero irme a dormir.

― No tienes que decirlo, si no bienes a otra cosa más que dormirá esta casa ―Soltó con furia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― De verdad, no estoy de humor para peleas ¿Podemos solo ir a dormir?

― ¿Ahora si dormirás conmigo? Digo, porque si te molesta puedo venirme a dormir aquí al sillón y no molestarte como siempre parece que lo estoy haciendo.

― ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! ―Contesto el mayor en la cocina mientras sacaba una barra de granola, al ir a tirar el envoltorio vio las botellas en el bote de basura―, Seungri ¿Estas bebiendo? ―Salió de la cocina con una botella en la mano.

― ¿Es enserio? ―Le miro ofendido mientras dejaba caer los brazos, negó con la cabeza―: ¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?

― ¡Te estoy preguntando algo! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Has estado bebiendo?! ―Dejo la botella en la mesa con un golpe seco que resonó en el silencio de la casa.

― ¡¿Y si lo estoy haciendo que?! ―Le encaro poniéndose frente a el―, si hasta me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta ―Escupió sarcástico―, ya no te enteras de nada, no te importa lo que pase aquí, bien podría morirme y tu tardarías días en darte cuen... ―Las manos del mayor le había sujetado con fuerza de los brazos y lo sacudió pegándolo a su pecho mientras le clavaba los dedos, provocándole un jadeo por el dolor.

― ¡¡No vuelvas a decir eso!! ―Seungri se zafo del agarre y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se golpeara contra la mesa, produciendo esta un rechinido al ser movida violentamente de su lugar.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad?! ¡¿Te molesta que te diga que te has vuelto un hombre seco e insensible?! ¡¿Qué cada día te considero menos mi esposo?! ―Youngbae le miro de una forma que no pudo interpretar―, ¡No contestas porque es verdad ¿Cierto?! ¡NO CONTESTAS PORQUE YA NO ME AMAS! ―Lo volvió a empujar, esta vez con más fuerza hasta el punto que el mayor estuvo a punto de caerse.

― ¡CALLATE! ―Seungri miro asustado como había alzado la mano y se había detenido justo antes que estamparla contra su cara―, Seungri ―Contrajo su brazo, sujetándose de la muñeca―, oh dios…lo siento… oh santo dios, perdóname ―El moreno se alejó dos pasos asustado. Había estado a punto de golpearlo, su respiración se agito cuando Seungri se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar―, perdón, no quise… perdón ―Camino en círculos alrededor del comedor.

― ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar? ―Dijo con voz rota―: ¿Hasta cuándo esto va a seguir? ―Susurro en un ligero sollozo y después de tanto tiempo pudo sentir los brazos del otro rodeando su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Como mera reacción se aferró a él y enterró su cara en su cuello, llorando en silencio.

Deslizo sus manos de su pecho hasta su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas con cariño. En ese momento lo pudo ver, pudo ver el dolor que había en esos orbes negros que estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y no pudo resistir más. Junto sus labios en un beso lleno de todo el amor que tenía tanto tiempo guardándose. Rápidamente este se tornó apasionado apenas sus cuerpos se acomodaron, brazos alrededor de cuellos y caderas.

Era un beso que ambos habían estado necesitando por mucho tiempo. Empezaron a caminar por la estancia, pasando por la sala y subiendo las escaleras entre caricias, besos y mordidas que acallaban los jadeos mientras se golpeaban contra las paredes.

Seungri se dio cuenta de cuanto habían caminado cuando cayó sobre la cama de su habitación. Comenzó a jalonear la camisa de Bae cuando este comenzó a deslizar sus labios por su cuello mientras acariciaba sus piernas, apretando sus muslos por encima de los pantalones. El menor rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del otro mientras rozaban sus bultos calientes por encima de los pantalones.

Cuando la piel de sus pechos se tocó sin la barrera de la ropa Youngbae se separó de golpe quedando apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas, mirando a un acalorado Seungri respirar agitadamente, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas coloradas―, no puedo ―Se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

― ¿Youngbae? ―Seungri se sentó, su mirada confundida y el semblante tornándose triste nuevamente. La sensación de humillación comenzando a recorrerle.

― Perdón… no puedo… perdón…

― Por favor no, no hagas esto, ven a la cama, te lo suplico ―Estiro sus brazos llamándolo de nuevo pero el otro solo negó y tomo su camisa del piso.

― Perdóname por favor ―Y sin más salió de la habitación. Seungri se quedó congelado y dejo caer los brazos como si fueran pesos muertos. Lo sabía. Eso solo se lo confirmado.

El sueño de amor se había terminado.

Seungri no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse de la cama, no la había tenido desde hacía una semana que Youngbae lo había rechazado, y desde entonces no se veían, sabía que llegaba a dormir porque sentía su calor cuando se acostaba a dormir a un lado suyo, y podía sentir su mirada en su espalda mientras le observaba por la noche, pero solo eso, no se hablaban, ni se llamaban. Nada. Como si fueran dos desconocidos.

Pasaban ya de las doce y aún seguía enredado entre las sabanas. El calor del medio día se sentía ligeramente porque no quería ajustar la temperatura del termostato. Al menos quería sentir el calor y la humedad del ambiente para no sentirse tan muerto por dentro.

― Tenemos que hablar ―Le sorprendió escuchar a esa hora del día a Youngbae por lo que se sentó de golpe en la cama; por alguna razón el semblante del otro hizo que se le oprimiera el pecho. Algo no estaba bien.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sillón más grande, a pesar de que estaban sentados frente a frente no se miraban. Youngbae tomo su portafolio del piso y saco un folder de color amarillo y se lo entrego.

La presión en su pecho se incrementó, su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras le empezaban a zumbar los oídos. No tenía que abrir el sobre para saber qué era lo que contenía, miro a Youngbae con ojos de súplica pero en ningún momento él le devolvió la mirada. Negó despacio y le volvió a dar la carpeta―, no… no quiero.

― Seungri ―Dejo la carpeta en la mesa de centro―, sabemos que es lo mejor ¿No estás cansado? ―Tomo una de sus manos pero el menor lo rechazo de inmediato―: ¿No estás cansado de únicamente pelear?

― No ―Negó rápidamente y se acercó más a el―, no estoy cansado de pelear porque yo estoy peleando por salvar esto. Por salvar todo lo que hemos estado soñando juntos.

― ¿Salvar que Seungri? ¿Qué queda? ―Dijo desesperado―: ¿Cómo nos pusimos ayer? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?

― ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si pasabas la noche conmigo? ―Le detuvo―: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si me hubieras hecho el amor esa noche? No Bae. Tú y yo sabemos que esto no se ha acabado. Lo sentí mientras me besabas, mientras me tocabas ―Mientras decía eso se le acerco y se sentó en sus piernas, sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo en un intento desesperado de retenerlo a su lado―: ¿O me lo vas a negar? ¿Me vas a negar que no sentiste esa pasión y ese amor con el que solíamos hacerlo hasta hartarnos? ―Soltó un jadeo sorprendido cuando lo empujo contra el sillón, sosteniéndolo para detener sus movimientos.

― Quiero el divorcio ―Soltó mirándole a los ojos, el menor volvió a negar―, quiero el divorcio, si no me lo quieres dar por las buenas me lo darás por las malas ―Se levantó y se acomodó la ropa―, te dejo aquí la demanda, puedes firmarla y terminar esto mañana mismo por la paz o ir a juicio, se hará como tu decidas ―Tomo su computadora y salió de la casa.

Seungri se quedó en la misma posición con un nudo en la garganta. Miro el folder y lo tomo entre sus manos antes de empezar a romperlo con furia.

Estuvo sentado en la sala sin moverse mirando una foto que estaba colgada en la pared, una foto de ellos dos, uno al lado del otro, por horas hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaban golpeando la puerta principal con fuerza.

― ¡Maldita sea Seungri! ―Los golpes en la puerta incrementaron la rapidez y la fuerza―: ¡ABREME QUE YA ME CANSE DE GOLPEAR LA PUERTA! ―Se despabiló rápido al reconocer la voz y rápidamente corrió a abrir la puerta―. Te dije que iba llegar a la una para que pasaras por mí ¡Y no llegaste! Eres un desconsider…

― ¡Jiyong―hyung! ―Se lanzó sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza empezando a llorar con fuerza, sin importarle si los vecinos le veían o no. Estaba cansado de llorar pero ahora era algo completamente diferente, ahora podría desahogarse sin sentirse un idiota enredado en las sabanas aferrándose a los recuerdos.

― ¿Seungri? ¿Qué pasa pequeño? ―El tono de voz dulce que usaba con él le reconforto de una manera que no pudo describir, sus brazos rodeándole como si de una madre se tratase le lleno de tibieza el pecho.

― Jiyong―hyung, Jiyong―hyung ―Lloriqueo mientras el pelirrojo lo empujaba dentro de la cama, con su mano jalando la maleta que llevaba consigo.

― Seungri, ya me preocupaste ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, tranquilízate y dime… Dios, cálmate ¿Qué pasa? ―Lo sentó en el sillón y miro el regadero de papeles que había en el piso, inmediatamente lo relaciono con su estado y recogió los trozos de papel. Los estuvo revisando aleatoriamente y se dio cuenta de que era―, Ri… ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso?

― Hyung… ―Hipó―, no lo sé… ―Sacudió la cabeza―, no, miento, si lo sé. Fue desde lo que paso con… con…

― Ya, ya ―Le acaricio la espalda―, no te pregunto de eso, te estoy preguntando por lo que está pasando ahora, cuéntame ¿Si?

Seungri se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y respiro despacio tratando de tratando de tranquilizarse. Lentamente y como podía comenzó a contarle todo, desde como había comenzado hasta lo que había pasado las últimas semanas. Durante todo ese tiempo tanto el cómo Ji derramaron lágrimas, y en todo momento estuvieron sujetando sus manos, el mayor las acariciaba suavemente cuando notaba que el otro estaba teniendo problemas para continuar hablando. Jiyong simplemente no podía creer que ese hombre del que Seungri le estaba hablando era su amigo de toda la vida. Un hombre bueno, dulce y amable que había dado mucho por estar con el que decía era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Para cuando termino de contarle todo el sol ya se estaba metiendo provocando sombras alargadas en el piso de cerámica. Los dos estaban en silencio, Seungri tratando de tranquilizarse y Jiyong tratando de digerir todo lo que le había dicho, cuando lo logro lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo y lo apretujo contra sí.

― Cuando vea a Bae juro que voy a golpearlo ―El menor le sonrió triste y llevo su mirada al piso―, bueno… eso explica porque no fuiste por mí.

― Perdón… con lo que ha estado pasando ni siquiera le he prestado atención a mi celular ―Se encogió en el sillón.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Se encogió de hombros―: ¿Qué más? Darle el divorcio, no puedo obligarlo a que este conmigo, si el ya no me ama ¿Qué sentido tiene que este conmigo? ―Se recargo completamente en el sillón―, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

― Seungri ―Le dio un golpe duro en la cabeza haciendo que se encogiera del dolor y se frotase con fuerza el cabello―, eres un idiota ―Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una especie de puchero―, tú y Youngbae se han amado tanto, han pasado por tanto juntos. Dios, eran… eran asquerosos ―Jiyong soltó una risa alegre mientras recordaba sus años de juventud―, desde que los presente, dios, sabía que iban a ser inseparables. Nunca había visto los ojos de Youngbae brillar de esa manera como ese momento en que te conoció. Se volvió tan idiota después de eso… ―Su sonrisa desapareció―, no quiero que en su idiotez cometan los mismo errores que Seung y yo cometimos.

― Hyung…

― Yo tuve la oportunidad de luchar por Seung, Seungri, y no lo hice, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento ahora ―Jiyong miro fijamente el jardín que se podía ver por el ventanal―, él y yo teníamos sueños, imaginábamos que algún día, igual que ustedes, podríamos venir a vivir aquí y casarnos, adoptar y tener una familia, envejecer juntos y después mirar jugar a nuestros nietos ―Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, el menor apretó su mano―, no Seungri, tú no puedes hacer lo mismo que yo. Escúchame, y escúchame bien. Lucha, lucha por él y por tu amor. No permitas que su relación termine de esa manera.

― Pero hyung… ya lo intente, lo hice todo ―Recordó todas las noches que lo espero despierto, las cenas que había preparado ansioso por compartir con él, las veces que había tratado de seducirlo. Recordó la carta de candidatos de adopción―, no hyung, no sé si pueda soportar un rechazo más.

― Seungri… ¿Has pensado en consultar un profesional? Digo…. Un terapista de pareja ―Le miro como si estuviera loco.

― N―no… no me agrada la idea de contarle mi vida privada a alguien… si yo no pude arreglarlo ¿Por qué razón iría con un desconocido a que lo arregle? ―Aclaro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

― Por la misma razón que hay fontaneros, doctores, maestros ―Le sonrió―, te lo digo por experiencia Ri, lucha hasta que no puedas más… de esa forma, aun si pierdes y no puedan salvar su matrimonio, te quedara la satisfacción de que no te quedaste con los brazos cruzados ―Seungri le miro y asintió razonando sus palabras―, ahora panda, aliméntame que muero de hambre, pidamos algo de comer.

Jiyong se levantó y fue a acomodar sus maletas a la habitación de huéspedes―: ¿Qué quieres cenar hyung? ―Se levantó y comenzó a andar por la sala, recogió los papeles y los tiro a la basura. Encendió las luces de la casa y dio gracias al cielo de que el otro hubiese llegado en un momento tan difícil para recordarle porque era su hyung favorito.


	2. Won't Go Home Without You

_Esto no ha acabado esta noche_

_Solo dame una oportunidad más para hacerlo bien_

_No voy a poder pasar la noche_

_No voy a irme a casa sin ti._

_Won't Go Home Without You ― Maroon5_

Jiyong no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba entender que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del que era como su hermano. Comenzaba a comprender porque había encontrado a Seungri en semejante estado de estrés y depresión.

Desde que se conocieron se había dado cuenta de que Seungri era de esas personas que siempre era querido, por grandes y chicos; aun a pesar que de joven había hecho muchas tonterías, la gente seguía a su lado porque rabiaba felicidad y vitalidad, al estar cerca de él era inevitable sentirte más vivo.

A pesar de que ya tenían viviendo un par de años en LA, sabía que ni Youngbae ni Seungri tenían muchas amistades ahí, así que por obvias razones las dosis de amor que Seungri recibía había sido reducida drásticamente. Aun así, él siempre había creído que Youngbae era más que suficiente para el muchacho, pero cuando este se detuvo, era obvio que el otro lo iba a resentir más fuerte.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había mandado a Seungri a dormir antes para que descansara y él se había quedado despierto para poder esperar a Youngbae y recibirlo, hablar con él y que tratara de explicarle qué demonios estaba pasando.

Pero dieron las dos de la mañana y el aún no había aparecido. En ese momento había decidido irse a acostar pero no pudo dormirse; se conocía y sabía que si se dormía no despertaría hasta tarde y eso significaba que no iba a poder hablar con su amigo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y tomo su celular para revisar la hora, apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Se sentó y se estiro. Sentía el cansancio pero estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela gracias a su trabajo como editor así que se levantó dispuesto a hacer el desayuno para sus dos amigos.

Abrió las cortinas y dejo que la ligera luz de la madrugada se adentrara a la habitación, se palmeo ligeramente el rostro mientras se veía en el espejo. Su rostro no se veía tan cansado.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina mientras se estiraba. Abrió el refrigerador para ver que había y poder darse una idea de que podía hacer. No era un chef, pero podía hacer un omelet y u smoothie de frutas que, sin presumir, le quedaban de maravilla. Saco huevo, jamón y paquetes individuales de queso americano, también un paquete de fresas que seguramente Ri le iba a reclamar por tomar, y los dejo en la cocineta de enfrente. Se agacho para buscar entre los gabinetes una cacerola. Miro por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín de uno de los vecinos y pudo comprender porque no había mucha relación entre ellos, algunas personas ya estaban saliendo de las casas, supuso que a sus trabajos.

Por mera curiosidad salió de la cocina para poder ver desde las ventanas del comedor pero no pudo notar más movimiento. Se mantuvo cruzado de brazos un rato aun mirando por la ventana, sus ojos observando como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de tonos con la luz del sol.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y se topó con Youngbae bajando las escaleras ya listo para salir.

― ¿Jiyong? ―Le miro con ojos sorprendidos y soltó su computadora dejando el maletín en el piso y fue con pasos rápidos hasta donde estaba para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. El menor acepto el abrazo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y lo apretujaba de vuelta, para ambos se había sentido como años desde la última vez que se vieron así que permanecieron en la misma posición por un largo rato―: ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pude haber ido por ti ―Hablo atropelladamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros con una sonrisa cálida. Jiyong le sonrió de vuelta, ese era su mejor amigo; todo sonrisas y cariño, no ese hombre que Seungri le había estado describiendo el día anterior. Apoyo sus manos en los antebrazos del otro y los sobo suavemente arrugando un poco la camisa que estaba vistiendo.

― Quería que fuera una sorpresa ―Sonrió contento―: ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme bro? ―Sus ojos se tornaron comprensivos cuando la felicidad de aquellos pequeños ojos se vio opacada por una expresión de vergüenza y tristeza―, Youngbae ¿Qué está pasando? Sabes que me puedes contar todo.

El moreno suspiro y lo soltó lentamente―, Ji ―Se separó dos pasos y miro el techo buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarse―, creo que ya no soy tan fuerte como antes ―Miro el piso―, a ti no te puedo mentir… nunca he sido bueno mintiendo.

― Pero eres muy bueno para fingir ―Le jalo del brazo para que pudieran sentarse en el sillón―: ¿Qué está pasando? ―Volvió a preguntarle, esta vez con tono más serio y demandante.

Youngbae comenzó a jugar con el anillo de su dedo anular, su anillo de bodas―, ya no soy tan fuerte como antes ―Repitió y se encogió en el sillón―, prometí muchas cosas que ya no estoy seguro de poder cumplir ―Se quitó el anillo y lo miro fijamente mientras jugaba con él entre sus dedos―: cuando hicimos nuestro votos ―Se ahogó con sus propias palabras―, le prometí que nada le faltaría, que lo haría feliz hasta el día de nuestra muerte, que si me era posible, aun mas halla ―Volvió a ponerse el anillo―, pero con todo lo que paso…

― Youngbae ―Jiyong apoyo su mano en la pierna del otro―: ¿Estas poniendo eso como excusa? ―El pelinegro le miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

― ¡No es una excusa! ―Cerro los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz y se giró a ver si había alguien en las escaleras.

― No quieres que despierte ¿Verdad? ―Le miro con una media sonrisa.

― Por supuesto que no, no ha estado durmiendo bien… y no ―Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos―, no es una excusa… si yo me hubiese quedado ese día como el me lo había pedido habría evitado tantas cosas y nada de esto estuviera pasando ―Se mordió los labios―, no tendría que llegar todos los días para encontrarme con cuan infeliz es a mi lado.

― Bae, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que paso.

― Si, yo la tuve, Seungri me pidió que me quedara con el ese día y no le hice caso... ―Se pasó las manos por la cara―, ya no puedo estar a su lado ―Se hecho hacia atrás y miro el techo―, no puedo verlo sin evitar recordar todo lo que paso… Jiyong… él no se merece esto, el merece alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz, alguien que este a su lado y pueda ayudarlo a olvidar tantas cosas horribles por las que tuvimos que pasar. Alguien que no tenga miedo de tocarlo creyendo que si lo hace le va a destruir la vida nuevamente.

― ¿Has pensado en cómo se siente Seungri? ¿En si él quiere esto?―Se sentó de forma que le miraba de frente aun estando el otro recostado en el respaldo.

― No quiero verlo llorar más ―Rehuyó de su mirada.

― No vas a lograr eso huyendo ―Soltó frustrado―, pero lo que vas a lograr es que ambos sean infelices ―Pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo la tristeza y la duda, pero también esa terquedad que tanto le caracterizaba.

― No… Seungri es fuerte, siempre seguro de sí mismo. Hay muchas personas que desean tenerlo a su lado ―Jiyong suspiro frustrado―, muchas personas mejores que yo……ya lograron arrebatármelo una vez, pueden hacerlo nuevamente…

― Ay por dios ―El pelirrojo se levantó y camino alrededor de la mesa de centro―: ¿También eso?

― Sabes que es verdad ―Se levantó y camino en dirección a la puerta―, nos vemos Ji.

― Youngbae ―El moreno se giró y sintió el puño del otro haciéndolo caer al piso. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla sintiendo un poco de sangre y después miro sorprendido como ahora le ofrecía una mano―, lo siento, pero le prometí a Seungri que lo haría. Te lo mereces y con ganas ―Tironeo de su brazo para levantarlo del piso y después le desarrugo la camisa.

― Lo se…

― Quédate a desayunar ―Le sonrió pero negó de inmediato.

― No gracias… no quiero estar cuando despierte ―Volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras, se acercó a Jiyong y le dio un beso en la mejilla―, ya sabes qué hacer con él.

― Podrías hacerlo tú si quisieras…

― Solo cuando duerme ―Sonrió triste, tomo su maletín y salió de la casa.

Jiyong fue hasta la ventana y le vio irse en su auto. Regreso a la cocina y encendió el fuego―: ¿Que voy a hacer con estos idiotas?

Seungri se sentó y se estiro. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien. Miro a un lado y observo que el otro lado de la cama estaba desordenado, al menos seguían compartiendo la misma cama.

Se levantó y comenzó a hacer la cama. Se había ido a dormir la noche anterior con la idea de la propuesta de su hyung; una parte de él sabía que tenía razón ¿Por qué no ir a terapias? ¿Qué podía perder? La otra parte de él le gritaba que no, que ya se había humillado lo suficiente como para ahora hacerlo frente a otra persona.

Llamaron a la puerta y al momento entro Jiyong―: Buenos días, hice el desayuno, baja ya.

―Oh, sí, ya voy ―Termino de acomodar las almohadas. Antes de salir de la habitación el mayor lo sujeto del brazo y le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejándolo perplejo―: ¿Y eso?

Se encogió de hombros―, de verdad te extrañe mucho ―Sonrió y le palmeo la espalda para hacer que caminara rumbo al comedor.

― ¿Cómo dormiste?

― Ah, creo que tengo jet lag. No pude dormir mucho anoche ―Se rasco detrás de la oreja con una risilla.

― Pudiste haberte tomado un té o algo así ―Se sentaron lado a lado mientras Seungri revisaba todo lo que Jiyong había hecho.

― Mmmm, prefiero un café ―Dijo levantando su taza y comenzando a comer.

― Valla, a pesar de que no cocinas muy seguido no lo haces tan mal ―El pelirrojo le golpeo en el brazo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

― Hyung… ―Dijo después de que terminaron de comer y solo quedaba el café―, lo estuve pensando mucho y… ¿Crees poder ayudarme a encontrar un buen terapista? ―Jiyong golpeo la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

― Peeeero por supuesto, podemos buscar en internet, espera, iré por mi computadora ―Se levantó pero Ri le sostuvo del brazo―: ¿Qué?

― Espera, primero tenemos que limpiar aquí ―Apunto a los platos en la mesa―, y no me quiero imaginar cómo dejaste la cocina.

― Uy, perdón ―Se cruzó de brazos―, esto de ser amo de casa de verdad que te afecto.

― Cállate y ayúdame a limpiar ―Jiyong tironeo de su oreja.

― Parece que todo este ambiente americano ha hecho que te olvides de cómo hablarle a tus mayores.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a limpiar la casa entre discusiones y gritos. Seungri se sentía feliz, esa clase de situaciones le recordaban a cuando era un simple muchacho de diecisiete al que lo único que le importaba era cumplir con su trabajo para poder ayudar a su familia y después salir a ver a sus amigos y perderse en todas las cosas que se suponía no debía hacer a su joven edad.

Jiyong y él se habían conocido cuando el cumplió los quince en una de esas tantas fiestas a las que no te preguntaban si eras mayor de edad para poder beber como un Cosaco, hablaron y bebieron hasta que descubrieron que tenían cosas en común a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Tendían a salir juntos a cada fiesta los invitaran y conforme se fueron haciendo más cercanos Ji comenzó a ayudarle a terminar sus estudios y le apoyo para que comenzara a trabajar en algo que realmente hiciera uso de sus habilidades.

Y claro, después que se ganó su total confianza le presento a su hermano de otra madre, el que se convertiría en el amor de su vida.

Cuando terminaron se sentaron en el sillón, cada uno con su perspectiva computadora en el regazo, el reloj marcaba apenas las dos y cuarto. Comenzaron a buscar en páginas de recomendaciones y foros para buscar un buen terapeuta que se especializara en relaciones de pareja. Seungri prefería a uno que se especializara en relaciones homosexuales pero Jiyong solo le había dado un zape diciéndole que eso era estúpido.

― ¿Qué tal esta? Es una mujer, Bettina Soestw―Soestwohner ―Trato de pronunciar e inclino la computadora para que pudiera ver.

― Santo dios, no ―Negó rápidamente con la cabeza―, se parece a una señora que me miro feo hace un tiempo por estar hablando solo en la calle.

― Obviamente te iba a ver raro ¿Quién habla solo en la calle?

― Yo obviamente ―Le regreso la computadora y siguió mirando en páginas―: mira, miramiramira, mira este: Paul Keeley, “tengo un profundo respeto por aquellos que entran a mi oficina y quieren arreglar aquellos problemas que pueden llegar a ser muy dolorosos y un reto de superar” ―Le mostro la pantalla―, y no está nada mal ―Alzo las cejas juguetonamente pero se llevó las manos a la cabeza para prevenir un posible muevo golpe cuando vio la mirada del pelirrojo.

― No, vas a terapia de pareja, DE PAREJA, aish ―Estuvieron un rato más en silencio mientras seguían buscando en guías y páginas, hasta que Jiyong dio un brinco emocionado―. Lo encontré, lo encontré ―Le paso la computadora.

― Bruce Weinberg, “Los Ángeles es un lugar difícil para encontrar relaciones de calidad; gente en la que puedas confiar y que se preocupen genuinamente por lo que pasa por tu cabeza sin juzgarte…” bueno, si quería llamar la atención lo ha logrado ―Siguió leyendo su perfil laboral―, “ _Master y entrenamiento en problemas que involucren muerte, depresión y perdida_ ”…… Jiyong hyung… creo que este es el correcto ―Siguió mirando―: Está en el boulevard Wilshire… creo que está a 30 minutos con tráfico desde aquí…

― Llámalo ahora ―Le paso el celular que estaba en la mesa de centro.

― ¿Ahora? ―Tomo el teléfono.

― ¿Ahora? ―Le arremedo―, pues si, ni modo que la próxima semana. Rápido que no tenemos todo el día… pero mira, dice que tiene experiencia en parejas homosexuales, transexuales y heterosexuales, al final encontramos lo que querías.

― Cállate, ya está marcando ―Hizo un gesto con la mano―, si, buenas tardes ¿El consultorio del doctor Weinberg?... sí, mi nombre es Seunghyun Lee, me gustaría saber si tendrá tiempo para recibirme en una sesión de… terapia de aaah… terapia de pareja ―Jiyong se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar que su risa se escapara pero golpeo a Seungri, que se había puesto rojo, con el pie―, Si espero ―Empujo con su mano a Jiyong que ahora trataba de hacerle cosquillas―: ah ¿A las cinco?...... no, no, está bien… muchas gracias.

― ¿Por qué nunca usas tu nombre de casado? ―Jiyong pregunto cuando volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesa.

― Porque no, no me gusta. Dong Seunghyun no se oye tan bien ―Se hizo bolita en el sillón―, hyung…

― ¿Hhm?

― Ayer dijiste que te arrepentías de haber terminado con Seung hyung… pero estuve pensando y jamás supe porque terminaron ustedes dos ―Apoyo su barbilla en sus brazos, que a su vez estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas―, fue unos meses después de que nosotros llegamos aquí ¿Verdad? ―Volteo a verlo cuando soltó un suspiro.

― Seung y yo ya había estado teniendo problemas. Siempre creí que eran los problemas que una pareja común y corriente tenían… supongo que no.

― ¿Pero qué clase de problemas? Es decir ¿Qué los origino? Yo al menos tengo la idea de que todo empezó desde lo que paso hace un año ―Agacho más la cabeza.

― Ya sabes… yo acababa de recibir mi puesto en la editorial y tenía montones de trabajo, había veces en las que tenía que pasar la noche en la casa de los autores a los que editaba ―Dejo la computadora en la mesa―, a Seunghyun le molestaba eso pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, de verdad quería mantener mi trabajo en la editorial, así que siempre me encargaba de cumplir mi trabajo a la perfección. Siempre hacia todo lo posible para pasar tiempo con el pero entonces también comenzó a intervenir su trabajo así que cada vez nos veíamos menos y menos ―Suspiro pesadamente, como si le doliera recordar―, había veces en que nos veíamos y lo único que hacíamos era hacer el amor ―Sonrió ligeramente―, o así fue al principio, después solo cogíamos ―Seungri le miro sin saber que decir―: supongo que hacíamos eso solo porque no queríamos ser infieles… hablábamos muy poco, después llegaron las inseguridades y las dudas. Nos fuimos perdiendo la confianza y por eso comenzamos a discutir ―Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y enterró sus dedos en su cabello―, pero aun con todo eso lo seguía amando… aun lo sigo haciendo ―Seungri dejo la computadora a un lado y se deslizo hasta donde estaba para abrazarlo.

― Lo siento.

― ¿Por qué maknae? No es tu culpa… ―Le palmeo la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por los ojos, quitando unas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos―: ¿A qué hora te cito el doctor?

― A las cinco. Falta una hora ―Se acomodó en el sillón y tomo su celular―, estoy algo nervioso ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?

― La verdad, lo que sea que te pregunte siempre dile la verdad ―Miraron hacia el frente mirando sus reflejos en la pantalla―: ¿Sabes que es lo que deberíamos hacer? Saliendo de ahí beberíamos ir a cenar y después a beber algo, ya sabes, por los buenos tiempos…

― Mhn no lo sé ―Se masajeo la nuca―, ya sabes… ¿Tu y yo bebiendo? Tendríamos problemas para detenernos, y no te atrevas a decir que no ―Rio.

― Yah, ya no somos unos niñitos, además tenemos que decirle a Youngbae y eso ―Le pateo―, vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos y tengo entendido que el tráfico de media tarde de LA no es lo mejor del mundo.

― No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que es ―Se levantó y se acomodó la ropa.

Jiyong estaba emocionado porque el edificio en donde estaba el consultorio estaba en Beverly Hills, y se sentía soñado. No era la primera vez que iba a California, pero cada que estaba ahí sentía la necesidad de quedarse para siempre, el ambiente, el clima, todo le atraía. Ni siquiera le molesto el tráfico que había en las calles, el miraba de un lado a otro, imaginándose como seria ser una estrella de cine que pasaba sus tardes comprando en las lujosas tiendas... probablemente no debía ser muy agradable si tomaba en cuenta que hoy en día los fans estaban completamente locos. Seungri iba a su lado conduciendo mientras discutían a qué lugar debían ir a cenar.

Ambos se alegraron de que hubiera un gran estacionamiento enfrente del enorme bloque de oficinas, así no tendrían que dejar el auto muy lejos. Al final, habían llegado cinco minutos antes de las cinco.

En el lobby del edificio había un largo escritorio en donde se encontraban siete personas, había una enorme sala de espera que rodeaba una fuente.

Se acercaron hasta el enorme escritorio y buscaron con quien debían dirigirse para avisarle al doctor que habían llegado.

― Buenas tardes… venimos con el doctor Weinberg, dijo que me iba a recibir a las cinco ―Ri se dirigió hasta un hombre que revisaba unas carpetas.

― Oh ―Tecleo algo en la computadora―: ¿El señor Lee? ―El pelinegro asintió, Ji solo miraba curioseando el lugar moviéndose de lado a lado. El recepcionista presiono un par de números en el teléfono―: ¿Doctor? El señor Lee ya llego…… está bien ―Colgó―, el doctor Weinberg lo recibirá ahora, en el cuarto piso, a la izquierda, es la suite 800.

― Gracias ―Seungri sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir al elevador, Ji hizo una ligera reverencia haciendo al hombre sonreír mientras correspondía con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dentro del elevador Seungri sentía sus manos sudar así que se las frotaba una y otra vez contra el pantalón. Jiyong le acaricio la espalda para tranquilizarlo, Ri le miro y solo pudo suspirar antes de que el elevador se detuviera y abriera las puertas indicándoles que habían llegado.

El pasillo se encontraba en silencio y resulto que el consultorio estaba hasta el fondo de este. Llamaron a la puerta y después de un corto rato le abrió un hombre de lentes. Cabello castaño ligeramente revuelto y de piel exageradamente blanca, sus ojos cafés detrás de los lentes que enmarcaban su rostro.

― ¿Señor Lee?

― Ah, sí, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes, pero pasen, pasen ―Abrió completamente la puerta y les dejo adentrarse a la enorme habitación.

Lo primero que les recibió fue una enorme sala que tenía sillones redondos de colores claros. Los ventanales del lugar le daban un aspecto agradable al lugar y el color beige de las paredes equilibraba la decoración que había. Les sorprendió ver tres puertas repartidas por el lugar que dirigían a otras habitaciones. El hombre les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en un sillón de dos plazas mientras que él se sentaba frente a ellos en uno más pequeño.

― Mi nombre es Bruce Weinberg, médico terapista, un placer ―Le estrecho la mano a ambos―, Bueno ¿Dijo usted que querían empezar una terapia juntos? ―Jiyong hizo una expresión sorprendida y comenzó a negar levantando las manos.

― Oh, no, no, no, yo no soy su pareja, soy amigo de la pareja ―Seungri rio ligeramente por la reacción del mayor.

― Oh, mi error… entonces ―Miro al pelinegro―: ¿Puede acompañarme a otra habitación? ―Miro a Jiyong―, espero no le moleste esperar, pero este tipo de cosas deben involucrar solamente a la pareja.

― No se preocupe ―Sonrió el pelirrojo―, sé que estas cosas las tiene que arreglar ellos solitos.

Seungri le sonrió antes de levantarse y seguir al doctor que había abierto una de las habitaciones. Cuando entro lo primero que pensó fue lo parecido que se veía a esos consultorios que salían a las películas. Un reposet negro de gran tamaño y aun lado de el un sillón que se veía por demás cómodo.

― Siéntese por favor ―Tomo asiento en el sillón más grande, cuando Ri se acomodó dejo salir un suspiro―, tranquilo, esta no es una sesión, y aunque lo fuera, no tiene por qué estar tan tenso ―Pudo sentir la sonrisa en su tono de voz.

― Lo siento… ―Rio nervioso―, es que… aun no puedo creer que allá aceptado venir ―Volvió a limpiarse el sudor de las manos en el pantalón.

― Ya que su pareja no vino he de suponen que él no está de acuerdo con esto.

― De hecho ni siquiera se lo he propuesto ―Sus ojos recorrieron el librero que había a un lado―, primero quería convencerme a mí mismo de que esto es lo mejor.

― ¿Qué lo orilló a venir aquí? ―El doctor también se puso cómodo para poder mirarlo mejor.

― Mi hyu… mi amigo… nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, él fue quien me presento a mi esposo, son como hermanos, así que él desea tanto como yo que busquemos arreglar nuestra relación antes de pensar en el divorcio.

― ¿Ya le ha pedido el divorcio? ―Seungri soltó un suspiro triste y asintió―, bien… primero que nada quiero que se responda a usted mismo ¿Esto vale la pena? Si ya le ha pedido el divorcio es porque se ha convencido de que esa es la mejor opción ―Al menor le tomo desprevenido la pregunta haciendo que volteara a ver al terapeuta quien alzo las cejas―, tómese un momento para responder ¿Vale la pena? Esta terapia tiene a funcionar en un setenta y cinco por ciento de los casos, pero es un proceso difícil y puede llegar a ser muy doloroso ―Seungri miro por la ventana que había frente a el―, tienden a salir a la luz cosas que su pareja odia de usted, pero también todas aquellas que ama. Los mejores momentos y los más horribles, la falta de comunicación, la auto represión ―Ri apretó sus camisa entre sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Youngbae y el habían pasado muchos momentos difíciles, cosas que los habían orillado hasta donde estaba ahora y no estaba seguro de si quería volver a revivirlos todos―, por eso, tómese un momento y decida si todo esto vale la pena, y si su esposo cree que va a valer la pena.

El doctor Weinberg se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Él se quedó sentado manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

¿Valía la pena? Revivir tantas cosas horribles ¿De verdad valía la pena? Abrió los ojos cuando sintió cuando estos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que para ambos todas las cosas que les había tocado vivir habían sido difíciles y les habían hecho derramar muchas lágrimas, pero en aquel entonces estaban juntos, todo estaba bien. Ahora no era lo mismo.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana y miro a la calle, el sol se comenzaba a esconder en el horizonte ¿Valía la pena? Era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza.

Poso su mirada en su dedo anular en donde reposaba su anillo de bodas. Se lo quito y lo acaricio con la yema de sus dedos, la luz del atardecer le hizo brillar resaltando el nombre de Youngbae, que estaba grabado en la parte superior. Lo ladeo y leyó la inscripción que ya se sabía de memoria “ _Amor, fe y esperanza juntos_.” Sonrió cuando recordó lo mucho que habían discutido acerca de cuál iba a ser la frase que iría grabada.

Youngbae quería un pasaje bíblico, él una frase en francés, pero al final se habían decidido por esa, porque sabían que con eso podrían mantener su matrimonio a flote.

Apretó el anillo en su puño y se lo llevo al pecho, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo recordar todos esos eventos que le habían hecho sentirse devastado, roto… inservible. Recordó las palabras que Youngbae le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos. “ _Nada de esto es tu culpa… estamos juntos, eso es todo lo que necesitamos para seguir adelante, solo no sueltes mi mano, pase lo que pase nunca la sueltes_.”

Miro de nuevo el anillo y se lo volvió a colocar, escucho como la puerta se abría y se apresuró en limpiar los restos de lágrimas que había en sus ojos.

― ¿Y bien? ―Se dio la vuelta para encarar al doctor, que se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón―: ¿Qué decisión ha tomado? ―Tomo aire y asintió con la cabeza.

― Aun si esto no funciona, quiero hacerlo ―El medico asintió.

― Me alegra escuchar eso… entonces le hablare de cómo es esto ―Cruzo una de sus piernas apoyando su tobillo en su rodilla―, el programa es de seis mases a un año, depende de que tan largo deseen llevarlo, hay casos que incluso en menos tiempo ambos sienten que su relación se ha solidificado… se hace una sesión por semana durante los primeros meses y después se va recorriendo, una cada dos semanas, cada tres o cada mes dependiendo del avance ―Seungri asintió en silencio mientras se volvía a sentar―, en cada cita se hace una sesión de pareja de 30 o 40 minutos y el resto del tiempo se divide en sesiones individuales ―El medico se acomodó mejor su sillón―, en cuanto a mis honorarios, bueno, se paga por cita y no por procedimiento ―Seungri volvió a asentir―, y por si se lo preguntaba, esto no se le cobrara ―Por alguna razón ambos rieron―: ¿Cuándo le gustaría que empezáramos? ¿Cómo se ajusta mejor su horario?

― Bueno… mi esposo termina su jornada normal a las seis… supongo que a las 7 estaría bien… bueno… si logro convencerlo de venir.

― Pues vamos a agendar una cita, venga conmigo ―Volvieron a la sala principal en donde estaba Jiyong entretenido jugando con su celular. Fue rápido a sentarse con él mientras el castaño iba a un estante y sacaba una tableta de uno de los cajones―: ¿Esta bien si comenzamos la próxima semana? Tengo libre el próximo martes de seis a siete y de siete a ocho.

Jiyong y Seungri se miraron y después volvieron a ver al doctor―, a las siete… ¿Tengo que confirmar la cita?

― De preferencia si ―Les miro y sonrió―, ya tomo el primer paso señor Lee, ahora solo falta que su esposo también quiera darlo.

― Eso espero ―Sonrió nervioso y Ji le palmeo la cabeza―, muchas gracias por recibirnos doctor, hare todo lo posible para estar aquí el próximo martes.

― Esta bien, no se preocupe. Lo que realmente importa aquí es que ambos vengan con la intención de resolver sus diferencias ―Se levantó y los acompaño hasta la salida―, si no es así, no tendrá ningún sentido hacer todo esto ―Seungri asintió y despidió de mano al médico.

Cuando estuvieron afuera ambos soltaron un suspiro como si hubiesen estado aguantando la respiración durante todo ese tiempo. Caminaron hasta el elevador y salieron del edificio no sin antes de despedirse del secretario quien les sonrió y despidió con la mano.

Jiyong había tenido la necesidad de decirle a Seungri de que fueran caminando por el boulevard para ver si encontraban algo interesante en una tienda, pero el menor se veía algo perdido así que lo siguió en silencio hasta el auto. Estuvieron sentados dentro por un rato con el sonido de la música que traía Seungri en el reproductor y el motor encendido, los vidrios abiertos a la mitad pues el calor aún se sentía.

― Oye… ―Trato de quitar el repentino incomodo ambiente―, mientras hablabas con el doctor estuve buscando lugares para ir a cenar, hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí de comida vietnamita, se ve increíble, todo de madera y así… y a una cuadra esta sprinkles cupcakes ―Soltó emocionado―, siempre he querido probarlos, ya sabes, la dueña sale en cupcake wars y eso…

― Aun no es tan tarde, tal vez aun este abierto ―Dijo entre dientes el menor.

― ¿Me estas escuchando? ―Frunció el ceño y de inmediato Ri se volteo a verlo.

― Hyung… ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar antes? ―Jiyong no pudo interpretar la mirada que tenía su dongseang en ese momento pero supo que fuese lo que tuviese que hacer era importante.

― Sí, claro, vamos en tu auto después de todo… pero tenemos que ir a sprinkles cupcakes ―Seungri rio fuertemente.

― Tienes gustos caros, ya sé de qué restaurante hablas ―Acelero para salir del estacionamiento―, tendrás suerte si logramos que nos den una mesa, y mucha más si aun si logramos comprar antes de que cierren sprinkes.

Seungri miro por las ventanas que rodeaban el desayunador de la cocina, frente a el dos cajas de cupcakes de distintos ingredientes. Al final habían comprado tantos como habían podido porque Jiyong había afirmado que tenía que probarlos todos o tendría un ataque de pánico, o algo así había dicho mientras se llevaba las otras dos cajas a su habitación. Se rio silenciosamente y abrió la caja para tomar uno y darle una mordida pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose lo puso alerta. Miro la pantalla de su celular. Doce y treinta. Esta vez había llegado más temprano, se quedó en silencio y espero a que Youngbae entrara a la cocina.

Cuando se encontraron ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Seungri se aguantó la sonrisa cuando los ojos del mayor se desviaron hasta la caja de pastelillos nerviosamente, sabía que amaba los dulces―: ¿Quieres uno? Creo que compramos muchos, si no los comemos todos se harán feos ―Bae asintió en silencio y tomo la caja que le ofrecía para sacar uno de los cupcakes―: ¿Puedes sentarte? Solo será un momento ―Mantuvo las manos pegadas a la mesa y mirando hacia el frente. El mayor pareció dudarlo pero se sentó quedando ambos frente a frente―, quiero proponerte algo ―Se miraron.

― ¿Ya firmaste la demanda? ―Soltó de repente el moreno.

― ¿Podrías escucharme primero? ―Respiro hondo para mantenerse tranquilo―, no voy a firmar nada ―Levanto la mano cuando vio que Youngbae estaba a punto de decir algo―, déjame terminar… quiero que vallamos a una terapia de pareja.

― ¿Para qué? ―Le miro como si estuviese loco.

― ¿Cómo que para qué? Para tratar de arreglar esto ―Youngbae suspiro―, por favor, te juro que si en los primeros seis meses…

― ¿Seis meses? ―Se hecho hacia atrás con cara molesta.

― ¡Que me dejes terminar, maldición! ―Se masajeo las sienes―, me estresas, de verdad que me estresas… seis meses es el tiempo mínimo de terapia, si en ese tiempo no vemos ningún cambio te juro que yo mismo llevare los papeles al juzgado y terminaremos con todo esto de forma civilizada… son solo seis meses, solo seis meses, por favor ―Le miro con ojos suplicantes y Youngbae sintió que algo se removía en su interior.

― Seis meses… ―Trago saliva despacio―, está bien, pero solo seis meses ―Ri sonrió y se quedaron en silencio mirándose de reojo el uno al otro.

― Me voy a dormir… ―Se levantó mirando como Youngbae le quitaba el capacillo a uno de los cupcakes―, no comas muchos o te dolerá el estómago ―Se armó de valor y se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla tomado desprevenido al otro quien estaba a media mordida provocando que se manchara de la cubierta―, buenas noches ―Le acaricio el cabello y se alejó, al llegar al marco de la cocina y se giró para ver como seguía comiendo―, Youngbae…

― ¿Hmm?

― No sueltes mi mano… ―Dijo con tono triste provocando que volteara a verlo―, yo no voy a soltar la tuya, así que por favor, no la sueltes ―Y salió dejándolo solo con otro panecillo a medio comer.

Youngbae miro el resto de los cupcakes que quedaban en la caja y la cerro, de repente se le había quitado el hambre.


	3. Lovesick

_Como si mi corazón estuviese poseído por algo, mi corazón se siente sofocado_

_En algún punto me volví tu paciente, no puedo hablar_

_Esta enfermedad no necesita un diagnóstico, solo abrázame_

_Tu eres la razón por la que estoy viviendo, te necesito._

_Lovesick – B.A.P_

SeungRi despertó a mitad de la noche y sintió un calor rodeándolo. Dejo de respirar por un momento con miedo a que con cualquier movimiento que hiciese alejara ese calor que tenía tiempo que no sentía. Levanto la vista y estiro una de sus manos para mirar su celular, cuatro y treinta y seis de la mañana, demasiado temprano aun. Dejo el celular de nuevo donde estaba y recorrió suavemente el brazo que lo rodeaba con su mano solo para asegurarse que no estaba imaginando o soñando eso y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

YoungBae lo estaba abrazando mientras dormía, un gesto que sabía era completamente involuntario pero hacia mucho que no tenía con él, o por lo menos, él no lo había notado.

Se giró lentamente cuidando de no despertar al otro, quien solo soltó un gruñido mientras dormía―, te ves cansado ―Paso sus dedos por debajo de las ojeras que rodeaban los ojos del mayor―, no sé porque esa maña tuya de irte tan temprano y regresar tan tarde del trabajo, de seguir así te vas a enfermar ―Susurro para sí mismo, había muchas cosas que no entendía del comportamiento de su esposo, cosas que le intrigaban y le hacían dudar ¿Podría ser que lo estuviese engañando con alguien más? ¿Tal vez alguien de su trabajo? Negó mentalmente, no debía tener esas ideas, aun con todo lo que había pasado debía seguir confiando en él. Se acurruco contra su pecho sintiendo como apretaba el abrazo y volvía a hacer un sonido extraño mientras movía los labios, SeungRi soltó una risilla embelesado por la acción―, descansa un poco más, amor ―Le beso en la barbilla antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo ya era de día, y como suponía, YoungBae ya no estaba ahí.

Se sentó y se estiro. Era sábado y nada podía hacerlo más feliz, SeungRi amaba los fines de semana porque Bae no trabajaba y normalmente estaban todo el día en casa.

Se levantó rápido de la cama y se dio una ducha para despabilarse por completo. Cuando bajo las escaleras, limpio, fresco y cambiado, no vio a nadie en la sala, cosa que le confundió.

Fue a la cocina y no encontró a nadie adentro, solo un par de tazas sucias en el fregadero; frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cintura ¿Dónde pudieron haberse metido? Sabía que tanto YoungBae como JiYong ya se habían levantado por las tazas sucias, pero no tenía idea donde podrían haberse metido―: “¿Habrán salido a correr?”

― ¡Yah, yah, tu ganas! ―Se giró cuando escucho los gritos en el jardín, camino hasta el desayunador y levanto una de las cortinas para ver cómo estaban tirados uno sobre otro en el piso cubiertos de pasto, JiYong se retorcía tratando de quitarse de encima al moreno quien solo se reía y retenía los brazos del otro quien intentaba darle manotazos.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―Rio bajito dirigiéndose hasta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero―, ya no son unos niños, se van a lastimar si juegan así ―Se quedó en el área que tenía piso de cerámica ya que no traía puestos zapatos y no quería ensuciarse de pasto.

― ¡¿Me estas llamando viejo?! ¡Ahg! ―La risa de YoungBae lleno el jardín mientras presionaba más contra el piso a JiYong.

― ¿Listo? ―El pelirrojo negó con fuerza mientras intentaba levantarte―: ¿Seguro?

― YoungBae, lo vas a lastimar ―Advirtió SeungRi haciéndole juntar sus miradas por un momento.

― No lo soltare hasta que diga que se rinde ―El menor rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras los otros dos seguían en su pequeña lucha.

― Ya, está bien, me rindo ―YoungBae se levantó sacudiéndose el pasto y después ayudo a JiYong―, SeungRi ¿Qué le das de comer a este hombre? ―Se sostuvo la cadera arqueándose hacia atrás―: dices que se la pasa metido en su trabajo ¿Cómo es que sigue siendo tan fuerte? ―Movió su hombro aminorando el dolor que le había quedado.

― A mí no me metas ―Dijo entrando a la casa de nuevo seguido por los otros dos a una pequeña distancia―, para empezar ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

― JiYong trataba de probar que podía golpearme de nuevo ―Contesto el moreno cuando los tres habían entrado.

― ¿De nuevo? ―SeungRi le miro con ojos enormes, YoungBae se dio cuenta en ese momento que había hablado de más―: ¿A qué te refieres con de nuevo?

― A nada, a nada ―JiYong agito las manos y le brinco encima, quedándose en medio de ambos y provocando que rompieran contacto visual―: ¿Por qué mejor no nos das de comer? ¿Eh? ―SeungRi frunció el ceño pero decidió hacerles caso, de todas formas encontraría la forma de hacer que JiYong le explicara todo.

Los dos mayores vieron cómo se iba a la cocina y se quedaron en silencio a un lado del ventanal que daba al jardín.

― No le dijiste nada de lo que hablamos ¿Verdad? ―JiYong negó mirándolo―, gracias.

― Mira Bae, quiero que ustedes arreglen sus cosas, más porque tus razones son una mierda, pero no pienso involucrarme más, los problemas de parejas se arreglan así, en pareja ―Caminaron hasta la cocina para ver como SeungRi sacaba cosas del refrigerador―, yo solo les di un empujoncito ―Le empujo con la cadera hacia un lado―: ¿En qué te ayudamos maknae?

El moreno se les quedo viendo a ambos, se rasco la nuca y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el piso. No iba a dar marcha atrás, iba a cumplir lo que SeungRi le había pedido: irían a las terapias por seis meses pero después de eso le pediría que firmara la demanda de divorcio y se separarían. Estaba decidido.

Se acercó a donde estaban los otros dos y sacó los sartenes―, vallan a sentarse, yo haré hoy el desayuno hoy ―SeungRi le miró y negó.

― Será más rápido si todos lo hacemos ―Le quitó el sartén de las manos―, mejor tú corta algo de fruta y que JiYong... mejor que él si se siente porque hace más destrozos que otra cosa en la cocina.

JiYong frunció el ceño―, sí, claro, claro, pero no me vas a negar que te encantó mí comida ―Le miró altaneramente―: como sea, hagámoslo rápido que tengo una cita ―La pareja le miraron sorprendidos―, no sólo vine porque quería verlos, también vine por asuntos de negocios.

― ¿Negocios? ―YoungBae sacó un trozo grande de sandía del refrigerador.

― Si, uno de los libros que yo estuve editando se va a traducir al inglés, así que me mandaron para llegar a un acuerdo con la editorial que está interesada en publicarlo―Sonrió orgulloso.

― ¡Eso es increíble hyung! Felicitaciones ―SeungRi dejó el sartén en el fuego para ir a abrazar al pelirrojo efusivamente.

― ¡SeungRi! ―Le reprendió YoungBae apagando el fuego y mirándolo enojado.

― ¿Qué? ―Se giró a verlo.

― ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no descuides las cosas en el fuego? Ya no eres un niño como para que te tenga que decir estas cosas…

― Ya van a empezar a pelear ―JiYong salió de la cocina tapándose los odios dejándolos solos, ambos se miraron apenados pero no dijeron nada más y continuaron cocinando.

YoungBae estaba terminando de acomodar los libros. SeungRi había limpiado el librero pero tendía a acomodar los libros por tamaños en vez de orden alfabético, no era que tuviera algún tipo de TOC* o algo por el estilo, pero le ponía de nervios que los libros estuvieran mal ordenados, en general, que todo estuviese desordenado.

Abrió la vitrina en donde guardaban los DVD y tomó una película al azar. Ya que era fin de semana y no tenía trabajo pendiente podía tomarse la tarde para ver algunas películas. Se levantó y subió las escaleras para ir a buscar una almohada, los cojines de los sillones eran cómodos pero no tanto como su almohada.

― Entonces comenzaría el lunes ―Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. SeungRi estaba dentro hablando con alguien, sabía que estaba mal pero acerco más su cabeza a la puerta para escuchar―, no, no hay ningún problema, estoy ansioso por empezar ―Se pegó más a la superficie de madera clara ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Empezar algo? Estaba seguro que las terapias eran el martes y no el lunes―: gracias ―Le escucho reír apenadamente―, eso es bastante halagador de su parte, le aseguró que no se va a arrepentir de haberme llamado... si, si perdón, sin tantos formalismos… entonces ¿Nos vemos el lunes a las nueve? Porque puedo estar antes… está bien... hasta luego ―Abrió la puerta tomando por sorpresa al menor quien lanzó su teléfono al otro lado de la cama.

― ¿Hablabas con alguien? ―Entro a la habitación dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la cama.

― No... Quería llamarle a mi madre, pero creo que esperaré un par de horas más ―YoungBae frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo―: ¿Venias por algo?

― Si, voy a ver una película y venía por una almohada ―SeungRi extendió la mano para ver qué película era y su mirada se iluminó cuando vio la portada―, puedes verla conmigo si quieres ―Se encogió de hombros mientras recibía de vuelta la caja y el otro salto fuera de la cama.

― ¡Si! ―Tomó dos almohadas y salió junto con él de la habitación―: ¿Hago palomitas? ―Bae asintió con la cabeza―: ¿Naturales o con mantequilla?

― Naturales ésta bien, yo voy poniendo la película y acomodando aquí ―Miró como desaparecía en la cocina y escucho como abría y cerraba los gabinetes. Dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras, más específicamente a la habitación mientras echaba los cojines en una esquina del sillón L―: ¿Con quién estaría hablando?

― ¿Mandé? ―SeungRi se sentó a su lado tomándolo por sorpresa.

― N―nada ¿Y las palomitas?

― En el microondas ―Subió las piernas al sillón y las cruzó abrazando la almohada―, voy por ellas cuando estén listas...

― Tardan solo cuatro minutos, es solo dar doble vuelta ―Se escuchó el pitido del micro y SeungRi chasqueo la lengua―: ¿Ves? ―Se levantó y corrió a la cocina y regreso con un bol en una mano y una botella de kétchup en la otra provocándole una expresión de asco―: trae otro bol, ni creas que voy a dejar que le pongas eso ―Apuntó la botella pero SeungRi solo sonrió y se sentó en sillón.

― Sólo le voy a poner en un ladito, anda, ya pon la película ―Abrió la botella y YoungBae escucho el sonido de succión que provocó apachurrar la botella y el olor le hizo sentir asco.

― No sé cómo te puede gustar ponerle eso ―Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la cabeza de SeungRi apoyándose en su hombro mientras ponía el bol en medio de ambos, poco le tomo para darse cuenta que lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era acomodarse sobre él, su peso recargado sobre su hombro.

― Ya sabes que así me gustan.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras el sonido de la película llenaba la sala, sus manos se tocaban de vez en vez cuando ambos tomaban palomitas, y cada que los dedos de Bae se encontraban con una roseta humedecida por la kétchup le daba un ligero empujón a SeungRi murmurando acerca de lo asqueroso que era comer eso, en respuesta el menor echaba más kétchup mientras se reía silenciosamente.

A mitad de la película ya todas las palomitas estaban llenas de salsa, YoungBae le miró molesto y SeungRi sólo le sonrió ofreciéndole una con los dedos; Bae la miró con asco pero aun así abrió la boca para comérsela haciendo al otro reír mientras le dejaba un beso sobre la comisura de los labios. YoungBae sonrió ligeramente recargando su cabeza contra la de él y siguieron viendo la película.

Esa era la razón por la que SeungRi amaba tanto los fines de semana. Era como si las peleas del día a día no existieran o se olvidaran y volvieran a ser como antes, como el matrimonio perfecto que hacia todo lo posible para hacer feliz el uno al otro, aunque fuera por un par de horas.

Era raro, pero era sincero al decir que YoungBae siempre había sido raro, se había dado cuenta en el preciso momento en que se conocieron, pero esa era una de las razones por las que lo había elegido a él en aquel entonces, era un hombre impredecible con el que sabía jamás caería en la rutina. Aunque las cosas que habían cambiado y su relación parecía estar despedazándose, YoungBae seguía siendo impredecible, y aunque seguía amando eso de él, ahora también lo asustaba. Lo asustaba porque ya no estaba seguro de que es lo que pensaba o que es lo que estaba planeando.

― Al final termine comiéndome casi todas ―Soltó YoungBae mirando el bol cuando terminaba la escena final―, por eso no me gusta que le pongas kétchup, al final no te las comes.

― Deberíamos hacer algo por JiYong ―Dijo SeungRi cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla ignorando el reproche del mayor―, si todo sale bien su fama como editor se va a hacer más grande ―Bae asintió mientras se levantaba del sillón con el bol sucio en las manos.

― ¿Qué se te ocurre?

― No lo sé ¿Lo llevamos a cenar a algún lugar? ―Se acostó en el sillón.

― ¿No será muy predecible? ―Apagó el Blu―ray y guardo el disco en la caja.

― ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa? ―Cruzó las piernas―, también podríamos hacer algo aquí, que sea como una fiesta sorpresa.

― Me gusta más esa idea, deberíamos ir a comprar todo ahora ―Fue a buscar las llaves de auto que estaban en un recipiente de cristal en una repisa en la pared de las escaleras.

― ¿Le diste llaves de la casa? ―Bae asintió cuando regresó a la sala―: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

― Una parrillada ¿Te parece bien? Es algo sencillo pero podemos estar los tres ahi ―Asintió y se levantó del sillón.

― Ya regre... oh ¿Iban a salir? ―Soltó sorprendido JiYong al abrir la puerta y encontrar a ambos frente a ella.

― Ah, no ―Bae se adelantó―, iba a ir a buscar un USB al auto, no recuerdo si lo dejé ahí o en la oficina ―Salió como si nada al auto que estaba fuera de la cochera.

― Ya veo ―Miró a SeungRi que seguía a un lado de la puerta―: ¿Volvieron a pelear?

Negó suavemente―: ¿Cómo te fue? ―Sonrió enorme haciéndolo ir a la sala.

― Bien, pero va a haber otra reunión mañana a medio día... ―Los ojos del menor brillaron cuando le escucho decir eso―, para afinar todos los detalles y después vuelvo a Corea.

― ¿Cómo? ¿No te quedarás más tiempo? ―La expresión de SeungRi decayó y Bae regresó dentro de la casa escuchando a ambos.

― No, como dije, esto era un viaje de negocios pero aproveché un par de días para venir a visitarlos...

― A veces deseo que estuviéramos todos viviendo en la misma ciudad ―Dijo YoungBae nostálgico―: poder vernos todos cada fin de semana como antes ―SeungRi asintió mirando a ambos.

― Tal vez algún día podamos vivir todos juntos de nuevo ―Miró a YoungBae―, así como cuando todos nos conocimos ―Desvió la mirada y después la alzó con energías renovadas―, pero mientras ese tiempo llega permanezcamos juntos, aunque sea a la distancia.

YoungBae le miró fijamente encontrando el doble sentido a sus palabras pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió al igual que JiYong.

YoungBae y SeungRi esperaron hasta que JiYong se fuera a su reunión para poder salir de casa. Tenían más o menos tres horas, cuatro a lo mucho antes de que el otro regresará a casa. Tenían que comprar todo lo que iban a hacer, comprar un pastel y encender el fuego de la parrilla para cocinar todo. Con un poco de suerte y buena organización tendrían todo en tiempo.

Estaban en el supermercado en el área de verduras buscando una bolsa de ensalada, pero estaban teniendo un problema decidiendo cuál era mejor. JiYong era un hombre de gustos sofisticados pero extravagantes, por raro que pudiese sonar, y como era una fiesta para su celebración, tenía que ser consentido en todos los sentidos.

― ¿SeungRi? ―Bae fue el primero que se giró cuando escucho una voz desconocida llamando al menor―: me recuerdas ¿Verdad? ―El mayor lo miro de arriba abajo. Alto, cabello castaño, moreno y ojos caoba. Alto. Más alto que él.

El menor sonrió―: Edwin ¿Verdad? ―El hombre moreno le miro contento.

― Me alegra que me recuerdes ―Se rio nervioso mirando únicamente a SeungRi.

― ¿Cómo te voy a olvidar? Te debo un gran favor ―Le palmeo el hombro juguetonamente haciendo a Bae fruncir el ceño―, ah, él es mi esposo, Dong YoungBae.

― Ah, eres casado ―La sonrisa del otro decayó un poco mientras estrechaba su mano―: un placer.

― Lo mismo ―Contestó forzando una sonrisa―, y perdón, pero estamos cortos de tiempo ―Tomo una bolsa de ensalada cualquiera y empujó el carrito mientras jalaba suavemente del brazo a SeungRi quien se despidió del otro con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hasta el área de carnes para poder comprar la que prepararían en la tarde.

― Deberíamos comprar la que ya viene marinada, esa es tan deliciosa ―Se relamió los labios imaginando el olor de la carne a la parrilla.

― ¿Dónde lo conociste? ―Le respondió.

― Ah ¿A quién? ―Bae le miro como si fuera idiota―, ¿A Edwin? aquí en el supermercado ―Miró el exhibidor donde tenían todas las carnes frías. Podrían comprar algo de jamón y queso como aperitivos.

― ¿Y qué favor le debes?

― Pues... ―Sus ojos siguieron observando el aparador―, ahm, esto… un día que viene hacer unas compras, una de mis bolsas se rompió cuando iba al auto y pues me ayudó a recoger todo... ―Rio nervioso―: ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el carbón mientras yo pido la carne? ―YoungBae abrió la boca para decir algo pero sólo se giró para ir al pasillo en donde estaban todos los artículos de parrillas. Miró todas las marcas de carbón, combustibles y encendedores que había en los anaqueles y soltó un suspiro molesto mientras miraba el piso. Las lámparas en el techo reflejándose en el piso encerado.

Eso era lo que buscaba ¿No? Que SeungRi rehiciera su vida con una persona que supiera ver y adorar todas esas cualidades que hacían del él ser más bello del universo. Había dicho que iba a soportar sin quejas todas las consecuencias de sus actos sin importar cuan difíciles o dolorosas fueran. Aun así, no creyó que la verdad le golpeara tan fuerte de repente, mucho menos que iba a tener esa clase de sensaciones. Los celos carcomiéndole por dentro.

Negó con fuerza llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí y tomo una bolsa grande de carbón vegetal y una botella de encendedor mientras regresaba a paso lento hasta donde estaba SeungRi, le miro mientras avanzaba mientras movía sus dedos por sobre la pantalla de su celular, dejo la bolsa en el carrito distrayendo a Ri de la pantalla de su celular― ¿Compramos el pastel aquí o en la pastelería que está de regreso a casa? ―Bae le pregunto pero no lo miro mientras le hablaba, primero tenía que tranquilizarse antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

― Mejor de halla, los de aquí estar refrigerados por mucho tiempo ―Comenzaron a avanzar hasta las cajas―: ¿No falta nada? ―Miro todo lo que llevaban en el carrito, que no era mucho en realidad―: ¡Ya sé que falta! ―Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y corrió dejando confundido al mayor, quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en otro pasillo, levanto la mirada para ver el número de pasillo en el que había entrado y que es lo que había ahí; frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando leyó “Vinos y licores” y después vio salir a SeungRi con dos botellas de vino tinto en las manos.

― SeungRi… ―Le miro severamente.

― Vamos Bae ¿Qué es una celebración sin vino? ―Bae negó y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo―, además… ―Camino a su lado―, ya no soy un niño, no voy a volver a hacer las mismas tonterías que hice antes…no quiero volver a verte tan preocupado ―Quiso tomar su mano pero Bae la aparto de inmediato.

― Eso espero.

SeungRi asintió en silencio. El tono en sus palabras le había herido un poco, pero siempre creyó que era comprensible que YoungBae se sintiera de esa manera después de todos los errores y tonterías que le había soportado.

Después de pagar se dirigieron al auto rápidamente para poder llegar a la pastelería, en donde compraron un pequeño pastel de fresas con crema, incluso pasaron a una tienda para comprar globos con los cuales iban a adornar el jardín.

Ya iban de regreso a casa y todavía les quedaba una hora más, tiempo suficiente para poner a enfriar el vino y preparar todo, además de encender el fuego y comenzar a azar la carne.

SeungRi se quedó en la cocina preparando todo mientras Bae iba a la parte trasera del jardín en donde tenían toda el área equipada con una parrilla, mini bar y un pequeño comedor exterior. Sirvió la ensalada en un bol grande y en una charola había puesto queso y diferentes tipos de jamón, y los llevo afuera en la mesa de centro colocándolos a un lado de las copas y el pastel, miro como YoungBae ya había logrado encender el carbón pero esperaba a que hiciera flama para poder poner el grill encima. Se acercó curioso pero el brazo del moreno lo detuvo.

― No te cerques tanto, el carbón no ha encendido por completo ―Ambos se quedaron viendo las chispas que salían de entre los pedazos de carbón―, ahora solo falta que JiYong no se atrase ―Soltó a forma de broma.

― Sería el colmo ―Dio un salto de sorpresa cuando el carbón hizo una pequeña explosión sacando chispas por todos lados, diminutos trozos de carbón al rojo salieron por todos lados. SeungRi sostuvo su mano dando un pequeño jadeo y dando un paso hacia atrás.

― ¿Te quemaste? ―YoungBae inmediatamente tomo su mano para revisarla pero no vio ninguna quemadura.

― Estoy bien… solo me tomo por sorpresa ―Apretó con su mano los dedos que la sostenían y sonrió mirando el piso―, creo que ya prendió por completo ¿Verdad? ―Rio suavemente mientras liberaba su mano―, traeré la carne para comenzar a preparar todo ―Regreso rápidamente hasta la cocina y se recargo contra el refrigerador soltando el aire de emocionadamente.

Aún estaba ahí. Esa mirada de preocupación amorosa que YoungBae siempre le daba cuando creía que algo malo le había pasado, con la que lo había cuidado tantos años; se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza y la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más grande. Sabía que no todo estaba perdido, ese amor que se tenían seguía ahí, tal vez debajo de todas esas cosas que habían pasado, pero ahí estaba, intacto.

Escucho como las llaves entraban por la cerradura de la puerta principal y se apresuró a sacar la charola de carne del refrigerador y volvió corriendo al jardín―, ya llego, ya llego ―Dijo dando brinquitos. YoungBae miro de un lado a otro para ver que todo estuviese listo y corrió al mini bar que había junto a uno de los muebles exteriores para sacar una botella de vino y ponerla en la mesa.

― Chicos ¿Están aquí? ―Ji asomo la cabeza por el ventanal y sonrió enorme al ver el jardín adornado con globos dorados, entre todos, resaltaba uno enorme de Bob Esponja―: ¿Qué pasa? ―Se acercó a pasos grandes emocionado.

― Dah, es para ti hyung ―Dijo alzando las manos mientras Bae abría la botella de vino―, porque eres el mejor editor del mundo.

― Y el mejor hermano del mundo ―Completo Bae empezando a servir en la copas―, no le digas a Hyunbae que dije eso ―Los otros dos rieron.

― Esto… ―El pelirrojo miro todo de nuevo―: ow… no sé qué decir ―Rodeo por el cuello a ambos y los apretujo contra si con fuerza haciéndolos jadeos―, mi hermano y mi bebé hicieron esto para mí, aaah, que afortunado soy de tenerlos ―Dijo mientras fingía sollozar con fuerza.

― ¡¿Bebé?! ―SeungRi trato de soltarse―: ¿Desde cuándo soy un bebe? ¡No quiero ser un bebe!

― Para todos siempre vas a ser nuestro bebe, nuestro pequeño bebe panda ―Le contesto tironeando de sus mejillas. YoungBae había logrado zafarse del abrazo dejando a SeungRi quejándose en voz alta mientras era apretujado por JiYong quien lo soltó hasta escuchar el sonido de la carne empezando a cocinarse―, ojala no tarde mucho, muero de hambre ―Tomo un trozo de queso de las charolas mientras se sentaba y se estiraba para tomar una de las copas.

Ya era tarde cuando habían recogido todo, tal y como habían dicho, toda la comida se había terminado, se habían acabado dos botellas de vino y la última se quedó en el refrigerador, el día siguiente era laboral y más importante aún, JiYong tenía que tomar un vuelo.

YoungBae había terminado de darse un baño mientras SeungRi rebuscaba entre su ropa en el closet, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se frotaba el cabello con su toalla para absorber lo mejor que pudiese la humedad en él.

― ¿Qué buscas? ―Dijo cuándo SeungRi se llevó las manos a la cintura en un gesto de duda.

― Mi camisa roja ―Lo miro un segundo antes de regresar su mirada a la ropa―, no la encuentro y no recuerdo haberla llevado a la tintorería.

― ¿Ya la buscaste del otro lado?

― ¿Por qué estaría mi camisa entre tu ropa? ―YoungBae se encogió de hombros poniendo la toalla por sobre ellos, SeungRi frunció los labios y abrió la otra puerta del closet para empezar a buscar entre la ropa― ¡Ah! Si está aquí ―Se rio tontamente y la reviso de adelante y atrás―, que bien, no se ve arrugada o sucia.

― ¿Vas a salir mañana? ―Dijo recordando la llamada que había tenido el día anterior

― Creo que la vaca era muy preguntona ―Dijo en broma porque solo le contestaba con más preguntas pero YoungBae solo frunció el ceño molesto.

― Pues entonces ya no te pregunto nada ―Se levantó de la cama y colgó la toalla en un perchero que había en la habitación para que se secara.

― Yah, era solo una broma, no seas gruñón ―Le siguió con la mirada y volvió a colgar la camisa, esta vez de su lado―, el avión de JiYong sale a las siete del aeropuerto ¿Vas a acompañarme a dejarlo?

― ¿A las siete? ―Comenzó a quitar las cobijas de la cama para meterse en ella―, no sé si pueda salir antes del trabajo.

― No tienes que salir antes ―Comenzó a quitarse la ropa para poder ponerse su pijama―, solo tienes que llegar halla a tiempo para poder despedirte de el ―Soltó con algo de molestia―, pero enserio, no va a pasar nada si una vez en tu vida sales antes ―Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y escucho al mayor murmurar algo en voz baja haciéndole rodar los ojos―, solo promete que estarás ahí ¿Si? ―Le dijo secándose la cara y mirándolo ya acostado en la cama―: ¿Lo prometes? ―Vio su cabeza moverse debajo de las cobijas―, bien, iré a apagar las luces.

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y bajo las escaleras para revisar que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas, miro a JiYong en la entrada de la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua―, creo que comí mucho ―Se quejó masajeándose el estómago.

― ¿Quieres un digestivo? ―JiYong negó y camino hasta las escaleras palmeándole la cabeza al pasar a su lado, una manera suya de decir buenas noches. Termino de apagar las luces y volvió a la habitación encontrándose con que Bae ya estaba dormido, apago la luz y se metió entre las sabanas de la cama dándole la espalda. Puso a cargar su celular y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada para caer dormido minutos después.

JiYong tenía la vista fija en la pantalla en donde se registraba la llegada y salida de los vuelos. Siempre se ponía nervioso antes de viajar así que se encontraba sentado apartado de la gente con los dedos de sus manos enredados, subía y bajaba sus talones para tratar de aliviar la tensión en su cuerpo.

Su maleta estaba frente a él y aun lado de él, pegado a su cuerpo, se hallaba un pequeño maletín con el que solía viajar siempre, su MacPro de trece pulgadas acompañando siempre todos sus documentos de identificación. Su mirada fue de un lado de la sala al otro, la gente caminando en todas direcciones. Sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su cárdigan y de inmediato lo saco “ _¿Dónde están?_ ” Se levantó de un lado y miro a su alrededor para tratar de buscar a YoungBae pero no logro hacerlo, así que comenzó a teclear en la pantalla mientras se volvía a sentar “ _Entrada B al andén cinco_ ”

Cruzo sus piernas mientras esperaba, su avión salía en media hora y seguía esperando, sus nervios aún no se habían disipado. YoungBae llego hasta donde estaba a paso rápido, un poco más y corría.

― Creí que no llegaría ―Se dejó caer a un lado de él recuperando el aliento. Había corrido desde el estacionamiento a la entrada y después había recorrido el aeropuerto buscándolos sin éxito―: ¿Dónde está SeungRi? ¿Qué no te trajo el?

― Si, pero fue a comprar algo a la cafetería ―YoungBae apoyo una de sus manos sobre la pierna del otro que se movía incesantemente―, lo siento, es que ya sabes que siempre me pongo nervioso antes de viajar.

― Hyung ―SeungRi llego con una bolsa de plástico en una mano y un paquete de galletas en la otra―, compre algunos dulces, tal vez eso ayude ―Le entrego la bolsa mientras se sentaba―, me alegra que llegaras a tiempo ―Dijo mirando a Bae.

― ¿Qué compraste? ―JiYong reviso la bolsa que está repleta de paquetes de Kit―kat, goldfish y foot―, bueno, si no me quitan el miedo van a tener un buen viaje ―Dijo sacando una bolsa de golsfish y metiendo el resto en la maleta.

― Oye Ji ¿Eso no es ilegal?

― No… creo… no se ―Comenzó a comer mientras los altavoces daban el anuncio de abordaje para el avión a Seúl, Corea―, ese es mi llamado ―Le dio la bolsa de galletas a medio comer a Bae y se levantó. Los otros dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la fila que se había formado para la revisión de equipaje y documentos.

La fila avanzaba despacio, la seguridad en los aeropuertos de estados únicos se había vuelto casi ridícula debido a los ataques y accidentes en aviones que habían pasado en los últimos meses, así que revisaban una y otra vez a cada pasajero al igual que sus papeles de identificación. Pero para ellos no era ninguna molestia el estar ahí parados en un extraño silencio que se interrumpió hasta que SeungRi se sujetó con fuerza del pelirrojo, sus brazos aferrándose a él en un fuerte abrazo.

― Ten cuidado, y por favor saluda a todos cuando llegues, ah y avísanos cuando ya hallas aterrizado, no importa la hora que sea ―Dijo sin soltarse del abrazo, los ojos de JiYong se humedecieron mientras su vista se enfocaba en Bae quien sonreía con una mezcla de sentimientos. Las despedidas, aunque no fueran eternas, siempre eran difíciles para ellos―, y Ji hyung ―Susurro bajito a su oído para que solo él pudiera escucharlo. A YoungBae no le resulto raro que dudaran tanto tiempo abrazados, sabia el apego que sentía SeungRi por JiYong, así que en ningún momento dijo nada, ignorando que estaban hablando―, busca a Seung hyung cuando llegues ―JiYong trato de separarse pero SeungRi lo mantuvo sujeto―, siempre hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere ¿Cierto? ―Se separó de él sujetándolo de los hombros y sonriéndole.

― SeungRi… ―Le miro aun con los ojos aun humedecidos antes de que YoungBae lo aprisionara contra su cuerpo fuertemente.

― De verdad, avísanos cuando hallas llegado, te juro que no vamos a dormir hasta que lo hagas ―El pelirrojo negó enterrando sus dedos en su espalda.

― No digas eso, mañana tienen… ―SeungRi le envió una mirada de advertencia―: trabajo, descansa, yo les avisare a ambos cuando mis pies toquen suelo.

En realidad la escena era bastante graciosa, durante el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados iban avanzando a pequeños pasos mientras la fila se reducía hasta que fue el turno de Ji. Cuando se halló del otro lado de la línea y los detectores de metal se despidieron con un movimiento de su mano y avanzo hasta la plataforma del puente que lo llevaría hasta el avión.

YoungBae y SeungRi volvieron a la sala de espera frente a la pantalla y se quedaron sentados hasta que se avisó que el avión había despegado. Caminaron despacio y en silencio hasta la salida y se detuvieron frente a las puertas, a unos metros de la entrada al estacionamiento.

Debido a que venían en vehículos diferentes era obvio que se tenían que separar, ambos avanzaron hasta las filas de autos estacionados, iban caminando lado a lado, el auto de SeungRi estaba más cerca, así que cuando estuvieron a un lado de este con la puerta del lado del conductor abierta YoungBae rompió el silencio― Conduce con cuidado, aún hay tráfico a esta hora ―YoungBae le acaricio suavemente el cabello y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar su propio vehículo.

― Oye… ―Le detuvo antes de que se alejara―: ¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿O prefieres comer en casa? ―Apretó sus dedos alrededor del marco de la puerta esperando por su respuesta.

― ¿Y si pedimos algo para comer en casa? Puedo pasar a ese food truck que tanto te gusta en la avenida Fairfax y llevar algo ―SeungRi sonrió y asintió animadamente.

― Entonces voy y preparo todo en casa ―Se subió al auto y encendió el motor―, ah, pide mi submarino con mucho queso ¿Si? ―El mayor asintió y espero a que avanzara para ir hasta su propio auto.


	4. La lanza

_Antes que despiertes quiero dejar en claro_

_Que no voy a dar el brazo a torcer_

_Como llegamos hasta acá_

_Donde mi peor yo nos abraza_

_Y no se si abrir la boca sin ningún control_

_La lanza – Babasonicos_

Seungri despertó cuando sintió que YoungBae dejo la cama pero aun así no abrió los ojos, simplemente se dio vuelta en el espacio cálido que había dejado el mayor. Aun en contra de su voluntad se despabilo de inmediato cuando entro en razón de que día era.

Hoy empezaban las terapias.

Miro su celular para checar la hora y se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos. Al final no se habían tomado enserio lo que le dijeron a JiYong y se habían ido a dormir, eran trece horas de viaje después de todo, la llamada les habían llegado cerca de las seis y ambos habían despertado para contestar, y a pesar de que trataron de no volver a quedarse dormidos al final habían caído y por mucho más tiempo del debido.

Se sentó en la cama escuchando el sonido del agua corriendo en la regadera, se estiro y se levantó tratando de peinarse el cabello con los dedos. Prepararía el desayuno y después se arreglaría para salir.

Encendió la cafetera y en unos minutos toda la cocina estaba inundada con el olor de café recién hecho. Terminaba de freír jamón para poderlo a un lado de los huevos fritos cuando YoungBae apareció en la cocina, pantalón beige y camisa celeste. Apenas le dio los buenos días cuando se dirigió directamente a la cafetera para servirse una taza.

― ¿Quieres desayunar?

El mayor miro el reloj en su muñeca y negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba el café lo más rápido que podía―. No. ya se me hizo tarde ―dejo la taza en el fregadero y salió de la cocina seguido de SeungRi―. Me voy.

― Espera ―YoungBae se quedó a mitad de ponerse su saco navy cuando Ri se le acercó y le beso en la sien tomándolo por sorpresa―. Hoy empezamos con las sesiones ―YoungBae asintió mientras dejaba que las manos de Seungri le rodearan el cuello, acariciándole la nuca―. ¿Nos vemos ahí o pasas por mí?

― Nos vemos ahí... no sé a qué hora voy a...

― No. Nada de "No sé a qué hora voy a salir" ―se alejó un paso―. Me lo prometiste. Vamos a ir juntos a la terapia.

―Sí, sí. Te lo prometí y ahí voy a estar, no te preocupes ―Tomó su maletín y busco las llaves del auto―. Nos vemos.

Seungri suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró haciéndole recordar que su desayuno le esperaba en la mesa.

Seungri se removió inquieto en el lobby del edificio, miraba nervioso su celular. Faltaban cinco para las siete y YoungBae aún no había llegado, no quería pasar la bochornosa situación de llegar sólo a su primera sesión de terapia de pareja.

― ¿Señor Lee? ―el recepcionista llamó su atención―. El doctor Weinberg lo recibirá ahora ―Seungri se mordió suavemente el labio y asintió levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia los elevadores.

Juraba que si YoungBae se atrevía a llegar tarde lo mandaría a dormir a la sala, es más, al patio. Y como si hubiese escuchado la advertencia su esposo entró por las lujosas puertas del edificio, así que mantuvo presionado el botón del elevador para mantener las puertas abiertas.

― Creí que no ibas a llegar a tiempo ―Le reprochó mirando su reflejo en las puertas de metal pulido del elevador.

― Te dije que iba a venir, me entretuve un poco en el tráfico, ya sabes cómo se pone a esta hora ―asintió distraídamente mirando el número que se mostraba en la pequeña pantalla. Se notaba que estaban incómodos, incluso la suave música del elevador resultaba algo molesta, así que ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando las puertas al fin se abrieron dejándolos avanzar por el pasillo.

― Bueno, ya estamos aquí ―el menor se giró al escucharlo―. Hay que terminar esto pronto ―golpeó con los nudillos la madera y espero a que el médico abriera la puerta.

YoungBae no se sorprendió al verlo, se veía como el típico médico. De lentes y camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados de forma casual.

El hombre les invito amablemente a entrar haciéndolos sentar en los sillones del living.

― Un placer conocerlo señor Dong, me alegra que haya aceptado venir ―el peli negro simplemente asintió amablemente―. Antes de comenzar me gustaría explicarle un poco de que se trata todo esto… bien, las sesiones son una vez por semana, dependiendo del progreso que se tenga será el tiempo que se dé entre sesión y sesión ―YoungBae asintió distraídamente mientras sus ojos recorría la habitación en donde estaban. Muy bien iluminada, de colores tranquilos y equilibrados―. Las sesiones se dividen en dos partes. La primera es en pareja, pueden ser de veinte a treinta minutos dependiendo de cómo se vallan desarrollando, la segunda parte es personal, diez o quince minutos cada uno en los que trataremos aspectos más personales, aunque el orden de estas sesiones puede cambiar, solo para no caer en una rutina ¿Tiene alguna duda?

― ¿A qué se refiere con aspectos… personales?

Bruce sonrió al notar cuan a la defensiva se encontraba YoungBae―. Bueno, muchas veces los problemas de pareja empiezan porque alguno de los dos, o ambos, no se encuentran de la mejor manera. La vida que llevamos en estos tiempos es más estresante y lamentablemente la gran mayoría tiende a desquitar ese estrés con otras personas ―se acomodó mejor en el sillón―, además, dependiendo como se vallan desarrollando durante las sesiones lo van a necesitar, se lo aseguro ―sonrio intentando con esto relajar un poco más a YoungBae―. Bueno ¿Qué tal si comenzamos? ―se levantó del asiento y camino hasta una de las tres puertas―. Por aquí, por favor.

La pareja se levantó en silencio e ingreso dentro de la habitación. La habitación se hallaba prácticamente vacía, pero aun así se veía cómoda. Un reposet gris de dos plazas que en un primer instante a SeungRi le pareció a una cama, a un lado de este había un sillón en color negro de una plaza seguido de una pequeña mesa en la que había una lámpara, una libreta de pasta dura y un portalápices de metal, todo perfectamente ordenado. Contrario a estos se encontraba un ventanal que iba del techo al piso y estaba cubierta por cortinas semi―traslucidas permitiendo que la luz natural ingresara pero que el exterior apenas fuese visible.

― Recuéstense dándose la espalda por favor ―el medico tomo asiento en el sillón y espero a que los otros dos obedecieran sus órdenes. Ambos se miraron incomodos pero terminaron haciéndolo lo que les dijo, y tal cual había pensado SeungRi el reposet era demasiado cómodo, tanto que estaba seguro si se relajaba de más iba a terminar durmiéndose―. Bien, comencemos con esto, primero que nada, háblenme un poco de su relación ―tomo la libreta de pasta dura y un lapicero. La habitación se quedó en silencio un momento mientras alguno de los dos se dignaba a hablar.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―soltó YoungBae buscando una posición más cómoda sin tener que girarse.

― Lo que sea, por ejemplo ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de conocerse?

― Casi diez años ―murmuro SeungRi con la vista fija en una de las paredes.

― Eso es bastante tiempo ―Bruce escribió en su libreta rápidamente.

― Si… yo tenía dieciséis cuando nos presentaron… empezamos a salir pasado el año, casi dos ―Seungri se aguantó una risilla recordando aquellos tiempos. El tan inmaduro y YoungBae tan responsable, tan diferentes.

― ¿Algún recuerdo agradable? ―el menor se sorprendió al verse descubierto.

― Muchos…

― ¿Tiene algo que decir señor Dong? ―el terapeuta giro su cabeza para mirar al hombre quien se había mantenido en silencio.

― YoungBae, llámeme YoungBae.

― Esta bien, YoungBae ¿Algo que quieras decir? Cualquier cosa esta bien.

YoungBae suspiro y volvió a removerse en el reposet―. No realmente… ―se aclaró la garganta―, nuestra relación siempre fue... buena…

― Maravillosa ―le interrumpió SeungRi.

― Maravillosa ―repitió sin despegar la mirada de la otra pared―. Supongo que pasamos por lo típicos problemas que una pareja homosexual pasa en un sociedad tan cerrada como la de Corea del Sur… es decir… tuvimos muchos obstáculos para estar juntos ―el pelinegro se acomodó quedando boca arriba y cerrando los ojos―. Sinceramente, cuando llegamos a estados unidos creí que todo iba a ser perfecto.

― ¿No fue así?

― Lo fue. En su momento lo fue.

Seungri se mordió los labios mientras le escuchaba hablar. Todo lo que decía YoungBae era verdad, su relación había sido maravillosa, se atrevía a decir que casi mágica. Habían sido dos personas que se habían enamorado y habían luchado para estar juntos, de muchas maneras y muchas veces, y que después de todo eso habían decidido ir un paso más halla y hacer todo legal, luchando otro poco para poder ser reconocidos como esposos.

― Seungri ¿Esta bien si le digo así? ―el nombrado asintió―. ¿Qué dice usted de esto?

― Que es verdad. He sido muy feliz desde que lo conocí, de verdad, YoungBae llego a mi vida para eso, estoy seguro, para ayudarme a encontrar el mejor lado de mi mismo y hacerme infinitamente feliz… creo que jamás terminare de agradecer lo mucho que han hecho por mi él y JiYong.

― Este joven JiYong ¿Es el mismo que lo acompaño el primer día? ―SeungRi asintió―. Parece que es alguien importante ¿Qué tanto a influido en su relación?

― Demasiado ―respondió de inmediato Bae―. Gracias a él estamos aquí. Fue el quien nos presentó.

― Es gracioso ¿Sabe? Pareciese como si nuestros problemas fueran suyos ―SeungRi termino recostado boca arriba también, pero contrario a YoungBae, él se mantenía viendo el techo.

― En nuestro grupo de amigos solían decir que él era el papá y yo la mamá, pero yo siempre creí que era al revés. Ji siempre se preocupó por nosotros como si fuera una segunda madre…

― Es el mejor. El mejor de todos ―soltó SeungRi con nostalgia―. También fue uno de los padrinos de boda, poco le falto para querer entregar a YoungBae en la boda, justo como una madre lo haría ―Bruce soltó una risilla.

― ¿Su madre no lo entrego ese día YoungBae? ―comenzó a escribir más rápido en la libreta sintiendo como el ambiente se tensaba.

― Yo… yo no he tenido contacto con mi madre desde que ambos decidimos venir a estados unidos ―el medico recorrió a ambos con la mirada, SeungRi se había tensado más que su esposo―. Ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de que me casara con SeungRi, así que perdimos contacto…

― ¿Siempre se opuso a su relación?

― No, de hecho acepto a SeungRi apenas se lo presente ―soltó un suspiro pesado―, pero cuando le dije que pensábamos venir a vivir se opuso de inmediato. Creo que siempre creyó que todo era una etapa o algo por el estilo, antes de casarnos aun nos hablábamos, cuando se lo dije fue que cortamos comunicación por completo.

― Ya veo… parece que ambos se han tensado un poco ¿Les parece si cambiamos de tema?

― Por favor ―Seungri respondió de inmediato.

― Bien… díganme ¿Cómo ha sido su relación en los últimos días? Especialmente desde que decidieron venir a terapias.

― Bien, supongo ―Ri se volvió a remover en su lugar.

― ¿Supone?

― Teníamos visitas en casa…

― Ya veo, entonces déjenme cambiar la pregunta ¿Cómo ha sido el último mes? Quiero que sean lo más sinceros posible. No se tienen que guardar nada aquí.

― Un infierno ―a SeungRi le tomo un momento responder la pregunta―. Ha sido un verdadero infierno… al principio, cuando todo cambio, cuando empezaba a llegar tarde tenía una manía de pensar lo peor, siempre tenía miedo que de repente sonara el teléfono y fuera el servicio de emergencias para decirme que había tenido un accidente o algo por el estilo, a veces aun me da miedo, especialmente cuando llueve… después empezó a ser cada vez más distante hasta el punto de que si no me levantaba temprano o lo esperaba hasta que llegaba no lo veía en todo el día. Y no sé qué es peor, hacer como si no existiéramos, no hablarnos o no vernos. O pelear, gritarnos por cualquier cosa, reclamarnos por nada…

― ¿Siempre llega tarde?

― Siempre… y siempre me pregunto ¿Qué puede estar haciendo? ¿Qué puede estar entreteniéndolo tanto que le hace tener jornadas de más de doce horas? ―SeungRi apretó con una de sus manos el acolchado del reposet―. También no podía evitar pensar que no se quedaba en la oficina, que tal vez… ―volvió a morderse los labios queriendo sacar las ideas de su cabeza.

― ¿Cómo la describe usted YoungBae? ¿Cómo ha sido su relación el último mes? ―Bruce se le quedo viendo esperando alguna reacción pero desistió cuando noto que no iba hablar―. Ya que dijo acerca de las peleas, me veo obligado a preguntar esto ¿Ha habido violencia?

― Si ―YoungBae respondió esta vez―. Una vez… después de gritarnos… SeungRi me empujo y yo casi… yo casi lo golpeo… ―apretó los puños.

La sala se había quedado en silencio nuevamente, lo único que se escuchaba era el rozar de la pluma contra el papel de la libreta en la que el doctor Weinberg seguía escribiendo―. ¿Se ha vuelto a repetir? ―ambos negaron en silencio―. ¿Pueden darse le vuelta? Quiero que queden frente a frente ―el doctor espero pacientemente a que ambos le obedecieran, les tomo más de lo esperado obedecerlo pero se dieron la vuelta y se miraron unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada, se sentían incomodos por todas las cosas que habían dicho hasta ahora―. Tómense de las manos ―volvieron a mirarse y SeungRi trago saliva con dificultad antes de entrelazar sus manos―. ¿Algo que quieran decir? ―SeungRi bajo la mirada apretando con fuerza la mano de YoungBae. Había muchas cosas que quería decir pero el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no dejaba que su voz saliera, incluso se le hacía difícil respirar.

― Lo siento ―soltó Bae en voz baja―. Lo siento ―bajo la mirada y SeungRi sintió que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente―. Sabes que jamás te podría un dedo encima, nunca… no quería que me tuvieras miedo…

― Bae… ―respiro tratando de que su voz no se quebrara―, yo también lo siento, yo también te estuve gritando y empujando ese día… te dije cosas horribles…

― Aun así nunca debí alterarme de esa manera…

Tan rápido como comenzaron, terminaron de hablar, Weinberg les dio un momento para estabilizar sus emociones y dejo la libreta a un lado dejando la pluma como separador―: ¿Algo más que quieran decir?... ¿Saben? Creo que sería un buen momento para un abrazo ―YoungBae y SeungRi volvieron a mirarse antes de levantarse despacio, ambos se quedaron en su respectivo lado del reposet sin atreverse a acortar la distancia pero, como si se hubiese leído la mente, ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y se rodearon el uno al otro con sus brazos.

Seungri se aguantó una sonrisa cuando sintió como YoungBae enterraba su rostro en su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza contra él. Podía oler su colonia y su cabello le producía cosquillas en la barbilla, los dedos de sus manos enterrándose en su cintura.

El medico sonrió para así, era un buen comienzo―. Bien. Pasaremos a la segunda fase de la sesión. YoungBae ¿Le importaría esperar un rato afuera? ―el hombre asintió en silencio mientras soltaba al menor y salió de la habitación sin decir nada―. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pareció la primera sesión?

Seungri agacho la cabeza para limpiarse la humedad de los ojos con los dedos―. No lo sé. Sinceramente no sé qué sentir. Nunca habíamos hablado de lo que paso… se siente bien, de alguna forma…

― ¿Cómo describiría lo que siente en estos momentos?

― No lo sé… no estoy seguro… tranquilidad tal vez… me siento un poco mejor…

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque lo crea o no, hace mucho que no nos tomábamos de las manos, o que nos abrazábamos así ―se recostó nuevamente en el reposet.

― Estoy seguro de que eso lo hace sentir mucho mejor… ¿Cree que su relación tendrá un cambio después de esta primera cita?

― No lo sé, espero… creo que por ahora me conformaría con que dejase de llegar tarde… es decir, sé que es un hombre comprometido con su trabajo, de ahí que haya llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, sabe hacer sacrificios, pero… ¿Es mucho pedir que al menos me avise a qué hora va a llegar? ¿O si va a llegar tarde?... por supuesto sería mejor que ya no lo hiciera más…

― Seungri, una pregunta ¿Qué hace usted durante todo el día? ―el doctor se acomodó de lada para poder verlo directamente.

― Me dedico… me dedicaba a las labores del hogar, como todo buen esposo ―se rio.

― ¿Ya no lo hace más?

― Mhn, no, ya no, conseguí trabajo en una inmobiliaria ―Bruce hizo una exclamación de sorpresa indicándole que prosiguiera―. A eso me dedicaba antes de casarme con YoungBae…

― Bueno, eso es bastante sorprendente ¿Por qué dejo de hacerlo?

― Bueno… por una parte a YoungBae no le gustaba que lo hiciera, no por la típica excusa de que él es el hombre… ―hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos―… de la casa y tiene que ser en el que mantenga a la familia… más bien es porque no quería verme trabajar más…

― ¿Y usted estaba de acuerdo con eso?

― Pues… si ―hecho la cabeza hacia atrás estirando el cuello―. algo así… siempre creí que en el fondo, a YoungBae siempre le gustó la idea de llegar a casa después del trabajo y ser recibido con la comida hecha, la casa limpia y todo el cliché que viene con eso, así que si yo podía darle esa alegría ¿Por qué no?

― Comprendo ¿Pero cómo se sentía siendo un hombre de casa?

― Bueno… al principio no me importo mucho, supongo que era esa famosa etapa del matrimonio, la luna de miel ―se rio con fuerza―. De verdad, me gustaba verlo arreglarse para ir al trabajo y despedirlo en la puerta, hacer los quehaceres y preparar la comida y la cena, y después recibirlo ―no podía esconder la sonrisa de su rostro. Esos habían sido de los mejores años de su vida, como en las películas, solos él y YoungBae en su pequeña burbuja de amor empalagoso―. Pero después… las cosas comenzaron a ir mal… y el comenzó a alejarse, y de alguna forma sé que fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiese cometido tantas estupideces probablemente él no se comportaría de esta manera ahora… ―la voz de le corto y sintió como si de un momento se iba a echar a llorar, pero sus ojos ni siquiera se humedecieron―. Por eso quedarme todo el día en casa comenzó a ser asfixiante, todo el día encerrado… comenzaba a sentirme inútil, en todos los sentidos… así que decidí volver a trabajar, volver a lo único que realmente sabía hacer bien…

― ¿Cómo lo tomo YoungBae?

― No lo sabe ―SeungRi pudo sentir la mirada del médico preguntándole por qué sin palabras, pero decidió no contestar…

― Tengo muchas preguntas más para usted, pero por ahora es suficiente ¿Podría decirle a YoungBae que ya puede pasar? ―SeungRi se levantó de inmediato―. Solo espere un rato ―le sonrió amablemente antes de checar rápidamente sus notas y. ah, YoungBae, siéntese por favor ―apunto el reposet mientras se preparaba para escribir nuevamente―. Dígame, YoungBae ¿Por qué razón acepto venir a estas terapias?

― ¿No es obvio? Mi esposo quería venir ―YoungBae se había mantenido sentado sin mirar directamente al médico.

― ¿Y cree que vallan a funcionar? Porque tengo entendido que usted ya pidió el divorcio.

― Si, hice la demanda hace una semana…

― ¿Puedo saber cuál fue la razón bajo la que solicito el divorcio? ―el medico se ajustó los lentes sosteniendo el borde de estos.

― Ruptura irreparable ―Weinberg observo como apretaba sus manos de forma nerviosa.

― Sabe que bajo este tipo de demanda no tiene que esperar a que SeungRi le dé el divorcio ¿Verdad? Prácticamente usted ya es un hombre libre… ¿Qué es lo que le está deteniendo?

― ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto? ―le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

― Quiero saber porque se quiere divorciar. Según lo que entendí aún siguen viviendo juntos, cosa que no tiene mucho sentido ya que tiene que estar separado de SeungRi por lo menos un año para que su divorcio sea válido… ―YoungBae apretó la mandíbula―. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho? ¿Qué es lo que lo detiene? ―el doctor escribió rápidamente en la libreta tratando de leer lo mejor posible su lenguaje corporal―. Le vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cree que estas terapias vallan a funcionar?

― No. estoy decidido a separarme de SeungRi. Sé que es lo mejor para los dos, por más que intento verlo desde otras perspectivas siempre llego a la misma conclusión, que ni él ni yo merecemos seguir en esta situación donde solamente nos estamos dañando el uno al otro.

― ¿Cómo se sintió hace un rato cuando hablaron de lo que había pasado?

― Bien, se sintió muy bien porque… creo que a pesar de todo no hay rencores.

― ¿Cómo cree que se halla sentido SeungRi? Estoy seguro de que pudo sentir algo durante el tiempo que duro el abrazo.

― ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ―el medico suspiro y asintió.

― Bien ¿Qué es lo que hace durante el tiempo que no está en casa? No se preocupe, su respuesta no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes ―YoungBae rodo los ojos.

― Trabajar. Es lo único que hago, es lo único que me distrae…

― Workaholic.

― Si, supongo que lo soy. Pero jamás he hecho nada más, a veces salgo con los compañeros de la oficina, pero nada más.

― ¿Le molesta que SeungRi insinué sobre una infidelidad?

― Claro, jamás he hecho algo para hacerle creer algo así ―hecho la cabeza hacia atrás chasqueando la lengua―, el león piensa que todos son de su condición.

― SeungRi… ¿Le fue infiel?

― Escuche, de verdad no quiero hablar de eso ―soltó frustrado y se masajeo la frente sintiendo que le dolía la cabeza.

― Ah, sí, de todas formas ya se ha terminado nuestro tiempo ―ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación encontrándose con SeungRi moviéndose de lado a lado con el teléfono, probablemente jugando algo―. Creo que para ser la primera sesión empezamos bastante bien ¿Les parece si nos vemos en una semana a la misma hora? ―SeungRi asintió―. Bien, antes de que se retiren quiero dejarles un par de actividades bastante sencillas ―la pareja lo miro confundida―. Primero que nada, YoungBae, usted debe cumplir única y necesariamente las jornadas legales de su trabajo.

― ¿Perdón? Eso es algo que no puedo decidir por mí mismo, hay proyectos que necesitan tiempo y además tienen que estar siendo revisados constantemente. También hay reuniones de trabajo que a veces se alargan y…

― Comprendo todo eso, pero dudo que se alarguen tanto como para que incumplan la reglamentación de la ley de trabajo ¿Me equivoco? ―YoungBae suspiro derrotado.

― Bien, en caso de que usted no llegue a cumplir esto SeungRi tiene todo el derecho de dejarlo fuera de casa

― ¿¡Que!? ―soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

― Lo que escucharon, SeungRi deberá cerrar las puertas pasadas las diez de la noche, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Es peligroso, California ya no es tan seguro como antes… ―YoungBae rodo lo ojos y SeungRi solo se le quedo viendo al médico sin saber que decir―. Además de eso, quiero que duerman en la misma cama y que se vallan a acostar viéndose frente a frente, si es posible hablen un poco de lo que hicieron en el día, fuera de esto, continúen con su día a día normalmente ¿Vinieron juntos?

― No… en autos separados ―SeungRi se estiro levantando los hombros.

― Bueno, en las próximas sesiones hagan lo posible por venir juntos ¿Está bien? ―se levantó del sillón y los otros lo imitaron caminando hasta la puerta―, ya sabe, cualquier cosa puede consultarle a mi recepcionista.

― Si, muchas gracias doctor Weinberg, no vemos la próxima semana.

Seungri miro su celular mientras veía la televisión. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para las diez, y eso significaba que iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

Habían pasado dos días desde que fueron a su primera cita y habían estado haciendo lo que el doctor Weinberg les había dicho. YoungBae regresaba a casa después del trabajo como solía hacer antes y trataban de hablar un poco antes de ir a dormir. Pero al parecer ese día iba a tener que hacer lo que el doctor había dicho.

Apago la televisión y subió las escaleras para poder ponerse su pijama, cuando estuvo cambiado y fresco volvió a bajar y reviso el reloj en la pared. Diez y tres. Suspiro y tomo las llaves para cerrar la puerta, después fue hasta el tablero de la alarma de seguridad y presiono el botón de interior para activarla. Esta vez solo sería un escarmiento.

Apago las luces y se sentó en uno de los sillones cuyo respalda daba a la puerta para que cuando entrara no pudiese verlo. Tomo su celular y comenzó a revisar las actualizaciones de su Facebook, estuvo ahí hasta que escucho el sonido del motor del auto de YoungBae. Bloqueo el celular y se hizo bolita cubriéndose los oídos sabiendo que la alarma se activaría apenas la abriera. Apretó los ojos cuando escucho como introducía la llave en la cerradura.

― ¿¡Pero que…!? ―YoungBae dejo caer sus cosas al piso mientras daba un salto en donde estaba parado y se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta para desactivar la alarma―. Maldición.

― ¡Buenas noches! ―y por segunda vez YoungBae dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

― ¡Seungri! Maldita sea, me vas a matar de un susto ―SeungRi se aguantó la risa y le miro serio.

― Debería dejarte afuera ―se cruzó de brazos.

― Tuve una junta ¿Esta bien? ―se dejó caer en el sofá manteniendo la distancia―, uno de los inversores se está echando para atrás así que tenemos que conseguir más fondos ―Seungri iba a hablar cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Seungri suspiro y se levantó a contestar. Después de aclararle al sistema de seguridad que todo había sido una falsa alarma camino de nuevo hasta el sofá, parándose detrás de YoungBae.

― ¿Quieres que te prepare una taza de té? ―apretó sus hombros suavemente sintiendo los músculos tensos debajo de la ropa.

― Mhn… no, solo quiero ir a dormir ―hizo a un lado la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos―. Auch…

― No es bueno que te estreses tanto, anda, vamos a la cama.

Recogieron las cosas que se habían quedado en la entrada y subieron las escaleras en silencio. Seungri acomodo la cama mientras YoungBae se cambiaba de ropa, y mientras se llevaba los dientes él se metió entre las sabanas. Al poco rato Bae ya estaba acostado frente a él; podía ver lo cansado que estaba, casi inmediatamente que apoyo la cabeza en la almohada se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos.

― Buenas noches Bae…

― Buenas noches ―le respondió adormilado y ya con los ojos cerrados.


	5. Your love is a lie

_Luces tan inocente_

_Pero la culpa en tu voz te delata_

_Si, sabes a que me refiero_

_¿Cómo se siente cuando me besas_

_Sabiendo que confié en ti?_

_¿Piensas en mi cuando coges con él?_

_¿Puedes ser más obscena?_

Your love is a lie – Simple plan

Ri: "¿Está bien que estés despierto a esta hora?"

Yongyong "Si. Estoy esperando el borrador del autor con el que estoy trabajando en estos momento"

"Es el último antes de que sigamos con el proyecto de la traducción"

"¿Cómo siguen las cosas halla?"

Ri: "Bien"

"Bae ya no está llegando tarde y cenamos juntos todos los días"

"Pero por lo demás, todo sigue igual"

Yongyong: "Apenas van a cumplir el mes en las terapias"

"Ten paciencia"

"Todo va a salir bien"

Ri: "Eso espero hyung"

"Tengo que irme ya"

"El trabajo llama ;)"

Yongyong: "A todo esto"

"¿Cuándo le vas a decir del empleo?"

Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche para que se siguiera cargando, seguramente JiYong le iba a reclamar por dejarlo en visto, pero ya se encargaría que lo perdonara. Había pasado un mes desde que habían comenzado con las terapias y aunque su relación con Youngbae ya no era tan tensa podía seguir sintiendo un distanciamiento muy grande entre ellos.

Se miró en el espejo nuevamente para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar y tomó su celular y el cargador, y lo metió a su maletín. Ese que hasta ahora había podido mantener oculto en su lado del armario.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y tomó las llaves del auto, cerró bien las puertas y las ventanas y puso la alarma de la casa para dirigirse a la inmobiliaria.

Había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar ese trabajo, iba de nueve a cuatro, dándole tiempo para ir a hacer las compras para la cena o ir a pagar algo. Y hasta ahora no le había tocado hacer una muestra que le llevará más tiempo fuera de su horario de trabajo.

Entró al pequeño estacionamiento de la inmobiliaria y le puso la alarma al auto. El lugar era pequeño, un lugar que apenas empezaba y le gustaba, había un ambiente maravilloso y todos sus compañeros eran bastante agradables, la dueña era una mujer que llevaba sus buenos años en el negocio y se había aventurado a iniciar por su cuenta.

― Buenos días –Edwin le saludó alegremente mientras se servía una taza de café, avisando de su entrada a todos en el lugar, quienes le saludaron con el mismo entusiasmo.

― Buenos días a todos –dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio que compartía con Edwin.

― ¿Café? –el moreno inclino ligeramente su taza hacia a él.

― No gracias, me lave los dientes –abrió su maletín sacando su agenda–. Hoy tengo cita con el doctor, así que tengo que terminar todo antes.

― ¿Cómo van las cosas? –Edwin jaló su villa y se sentó frente a él.

― Pues... bien, supongo –hizo un gesto con los labios mientras tomaba un lapicero.

― ¿Supones? –le dio un trago a su café.

― Es que... –dejo el lapicero de lado y apoyo los brazos en el escritorio–. Ya hablamos un poco más y desde que empezamos la terapia no hemos discutido pero... siento que aun así se está alejando de mí.

― Bueno... apenas llevan un mes –camino con sus dedos sobre la madera del escritorio–. Si su relación es tan bonita como dices estoy seguro de que podrán salvar su matrimonio. Bueno –dio vueltas en la silla–, volvamos al trabajo que la jefa se enoja.

Seungri río y tomó el teléfono para confirmar sus citas.

Llego corriendo a la casa y se apresuró a lavarse la cara. Al final su última cita se había alargado más de lo esperado y había salido tarde, dándole tiempo apenas de ir a casa y pasar a comprar algo rápido para la cena de ese día y alistarse para la cita de esa tarde.

Se dejó caer en el sillón completamente agotado. Había terminado todo en tiempo y forma, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que YoungBae llegara por él, miro la hora en su celular, solo un poco más. Cerro los ojos y acomodo la cabeza en uno de los cojines del sillón.

― SeungRi –la luz le caló haciendo que apretara los ojos–. Seungri, despierta ya, se va a hacer tarde –miro a YoungBae quien lo sacudía suavemente.

― Me quede dormido –se tallo los ojos y bostezo mientras se estiraba–. ¿Es muy tarde?

― Si ya estás listo, no –le miro despabilarse del sueño

― ¿Tú estás listo? –se acomodó la camisa y se levantó del sillón.

― Si. Vámonos.

― ¿No te vas a llevar la chaqueta? –la tomó y se la mostró.

― No. Hace un calor de los mil demonios afuera –el menor se encogió de hombros y salió para subir al auto de Youngbae mientras el cerraba la casa.

― ¿Pusiste la alarma? –se puso los lentes de sol que YoungBae había dejado en el auto.

― Si. Dame eso –trato de quitarle los lentes.

― Noooo. Sabes que tengo ojitos sensibles –se hizo a un lado riendo.

― Si, pero soy yo el que va conduciendo –Seungri volvió a negar y se hecho hacia atrás–. Aish

Encendió el auto y salió a la carretera. Cuando pararon en un semáforo en rojo el pelinegro se estiró hacia él y le puso los lentes obscuros–. No quiero que mi esposo se quedé ciego por el sol –se rio suavemente y YoungBae solo chasqueo la lengua.

El tráfico era un estrés a esa hora y eso se incrementaba con el calor. Seungri miraba el reloj del auto una y otra vez, odiaba llegar tarde, lo consideraba bochornoso y mucho más en un lugar en donde la gente podía darse cuenta con mayor facilidad. Así que fue un alivio cuando por fin entraron al estacionamiento.

― Aún no es tarde. No te apresures –empezaron a caminar rumbo al edificio al que estaban yendo una vez a la semana.

― Sabes que me gusta llegar cinco minutos antes.

― Ya, ya llegamos, siéntate, yo voy a registrarnos –le obedeció tomando asiento en la sala de espera. Tomo una de las revistas que se encontraban en la mesa y la ojeo desinteresadamente–. Todavía no sale la persona de la cita anterior, así que llegamos a tiempo.

― Que bien –siguió viendo la revista mientras esperaban a que los llamarán.

Después de cinco minutos el recepcionista les dijo que el doctor Weinberg los podía recibir, y ellos cumplieron con la rutina de tomar el elevador hasta el consultorio y llamar a la puerta para poder entrar.

― Buenas tardes –el doctor les recibió con su típica sonrisa tranquila–. Hoy haremos algo ligeramente diferente, acompáñenme por favor.

Seungri miro emocionado la puerta de la única habitación a la que no había entrado. Dentro no era muy diferente a las demás habitaciones, sólo que esta era ligeramente más grande a las otras dos. Había cuatro sillones confidentes dobles, de esos que no sabía cómo se llamaban pero siempre había querido uno, y el supuso que era la habitación en donde daba terapias a familias o grupos más grandes.

― Siéntense por favor, dándose la espalda, ya saben –fue al armario que se encontraba al fondo–. Sinceramente ¿Para ustedes cuál es la base de un matrimonio? –la pregunta iba para ambos y lo sabían.

― Sinceridad –murmuró mirando el suelo Seungri–. Sinceridad y confianza.

― Bien ¿Creen que existe eso en su relación? –ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que contestar–. Vamos a trabajar en eso hoy. Se van a sincerar el uno con el otro –les entregó un cuaderno, un lapicero y un marcador a cada uno–. Quiero que escriban una respuesta a lo que les voy a decir, sólo debe ser una palabra que describa lo mejor posible lo que quieran decir, no tienen que guardarse nada, digan lo que sienten o piensan tal cual salga ¿Listos? –ambos asistieron y abrieron los marcadores–. Bien... ¿Cómo me sentí esta mañana al despertar y ver a la persona con la que me case a mi lado? –miro a ambos dudar antes de escribir y continuo con las preguntas. Noto inmediatamente la tensión en SeungRi cuando llego a las preguntas finales, y este volteo a verlo. El medico se limitó a asentir comprensivamente y el simplemente se mordió los labios para volver a escribir–. Quiero que intercambien los cuadernos ahora y lean en voz alta lo que hay escrito. Seungri, quiero que usted empiece, le repito las preguntas. ¿Qué sentí al ver a la persona con la que me case esta mañana? ¿Qué sentí al irme a dormir con la persona con la que me case anoche? ¿Tengo secretos que no le he dicho a mi pareja? ¿Los diría? ¿Por qué? Léalas de golpe y no se detenga.

Seungri se mordió los labios nervioso y empezó a leer en voz alta –Miedo. Confusión. No… ¿Por qué sientes miedo? –quiso darle la vuelta y mirarlo, pero no se atrevió, sabía que venía el turno de YoungBae y eso solo significaba que era hora de decirle todo.

― Puede leer las respuestas de SeungRi –Bruce se acomodó los lentes.

― Felicidad… Tranquilidad. Si. No. Miedo… ¿Tienes secretos conmigo? –YoungBae se giró a verlo–. ¿Que me estas ocultando? –la pregunta era exigente, pero el tono de voz que había usado demostraba no solo curiosidad, si cierto grado de dolor.

― Seungri ¿Podemos saber por qué tienen miedo de decir ciertas cosas? –tanto el medico como el moreno esperaban la respuesta del otro, Ri tomo aire y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

― Porque sé que te vas a molestar conmigo, Bae, porque estoy rompiendo una promesa que te hice.

― ¿Qué promesa?... Seungri ¿Qué promesa? –Youngbae le miraba fijamente esperando a que le contestara.

― ¿Quiere decirlo ahora Seungri? –el muchacho asintió y miro al otro, su mirada subía y bajada de sus ojos al respaldo del sillón.

― Hace un mes... entre a trabajar a una inmobiliaria –se pasó la lengua por los labios esperando una respuesta.

― ¿Por qué? Habíamos dicho que tú ya no ibas a trabajar más...

― Lo sé... pero después de todo lo que había estado pasando... me sentí muy sólo en casa, y después pediste el divorció y me pregunté ¿Qué va a ser de mí? –paso su mano por el respaldo, acariciando la piel.

― ¿Cómo que que va a ser de ti? Tú no tienes que trabajar, ya no.

― ¿Entonces? Si nos separamos inevitablemente yo tendré que irme y tendré que sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta –abrió la boca como si quisiese decir algo más pero se quedó callado.

― Tú no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas. Tu puedes quedarte con la casa y con el auto, es tuyo. Y también por el tiempo que llevamos casados tienes derecho a una pensión y...

― ¿Esperas que cuando nos separemos acepte que tú me mantengas? ¿De verdad esperas que acepte eso? –le miro ofendido frunciendo el ceño–. Si nos separamos, sinceramente prefiero volver a Corea, y de ser posible, no tener más contacto contigo. De ningún tipo –Youngbae lo miro sin saber que decir, los ojos de SeungRi se humedecieron–. No podría, de verdad, no podría soportar ver… que ya no somos nada, no después de que lo fuimos todo.

Bruce se acomodó en su asiento y miro a ambos cuando se quedaron callados sin decir nada–. Es verdad que una relación se basa en la sinceridad y la confianza, pero también es básica una buena comunicación. Esa va a ser nuestra tarea de ahora en adelante, que ustedes puedan tratar sus problemas… hace un mes YoungBae, cuando comenzamos las terapias, me dijo algo que creo que, dejado una mella muy grande en su relación, y no sé si en algún momento se habló de eso –miro fijamente a SeungRi–. SeungRi. ¿Puede hablarme de la infidelidad de la que YoungBae me conto aquel día?

Seungri se puso pálido y se giró en el sillón para ver a YoungBae, quien había agachado la cabeza–. Yo… no sé qué decir…

― No digas nada –soltó el moreno apretando el respaldo del sillón–. No quiero hablar de eso. Está en el pasado y ahí se debe quedar.

― YoungBae –el doctor intervino–. Siempre debemos hablar de las cosas que nos causan dolor. Sé que no suena como lo más lógico, pero cuando hablamos de aquello que nos hace sufrir es más fácil dejarlo ir, dejarlo en el pasado como usted dice, no guardado.

― No quiero recordar como SeungRi rompió la primera promesa que me hizo –el moreno alzo la cabeza pero no lo miro. Seungri intento no sentirse herido por el tono de voz que había usado con él, así que se acomodó en su lugar y apretó sus manos.

― Hace años atrás –inicio, siendo YoungBae esta vez quien volteo a verlo–. Cuando vivíamos en corea, tuve un incidente…

― No fue un incidente SeungRi, y lo sabes muy bien. Un incidente es cuando pasa algo repentinamente. Algo que no podía ser parado. Lo tuyo no fue nada de eso.

― Youngbae, por favor, deje que siga contando –el castaño hecho atrás la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

― Yo… siempre fui un niño problema, siempre –SeungRi se mordió los labios–. Mi vida siempre fue ir de fiesta es fiesta, bebiéndome la vida… no era raro verme ebrio –el medico empezó a escribir en su libreta, como siempre lo hacía–. Cuando empecé a salir con YoungBae, aun cuando no éramos pareja, el empezó a evitar que bebiera tanto, y cuando por fin, ah, empezamos a salir en serio, ser novios, le prometí que dejaría de beber tanto… ―SeungRi tomo aire y lo dejo salir en un suspiro entrecortado–. Yo tenía un amigo…un compañero de trabajo, era algunos años mayor que yo. El… siempre estuvo interesado en mí, yo lo sabía, pero jamás le di importancia, para ese tiempo YoungBae y yo ya vivíamos juntos y… lo siento, estoy revolviendo las cosas.

― Esta bien, ordene sus ideas ¿YoungBae? –el nombrado hizo un sonido gutural indicándole que lo escuchaba–. ¿Puede contarme un poco más?

Youngbae suspiro–. Se llamaba JongHoon, y sí, siempre estuvo interesado en SeungRi. Yo tampoco le daba mucha importancia, había mucha gente interesada en el pero yo estaba bien, era mi novio y confiaba en el… SeungRi trabajaba en una inmobiliaria en ese entonces, y aquella vez hacia cerrado una venta muy buena, un departamento que nadie había podido vender –no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo–. Era muy joven, el más joven de la inmobiliaria para ser exacto, y había logrado lo que nadie más, estábamos muy orgullosos de él, todos, su madre, su hermana, JiYong, yo. Todos, y lo celebramos en grande, porque no sabíamos si iba a poder superar esa venta, porque en un mes más nos íbamos a mudar, aquí, a estados unidos –su sonrisa se borró de repente–. En la inmobiliaria, ellos decidieron hacerle una fiesta aparte, algo entre compañeros, lo hicieron una semana después para que también sirviera como despedida para el… y SeungRi fue, y como siempre, me prometió que solo tomaría algunas cervezas y trataría de no llegar tan tarde. Y yo le dije que estaba bien, que llegara a la hora que quisiera, era su última fiesta con ellos, su despedida… pero SeungRi no volvió en toda la noche…

Le picaron los ojos, las memorias de ese día volvieron, la sensación en su estómago volviéndose más intensa–. No pude dormir en toda la noche. No contestaba su teléfono, sus amigos no sabían dónde estaba porque se había desaparecido con JongHoon –los ojos de Bruce se dirigieron a SeungRi, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada y desde su posición podía ver las lágrimas cayendo por su barbilla–. Aún recuerdo el dolor que sentí al verlo llegar en la mañana, oliendo a alcohol, oliendo al perfume de alguien mas –YoungBae tomo aire erráticamente–, recuerdo tan bien la sensación que dejo el ver las marcas en su cuello…

La habitación se quedó en silencio de repente. El sonido del reloj, que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido, inundo el lugar.

― Nunca pude explicar lo que paso –SeungRi tomo la palabra, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano–. Si, recuerdo que empecé con unas cervezas, tres Kloster para ser más exactos, y después empezaron con el whisky, no le vi nada de malo, algo de whisky con mucha agua mineral y mucho hielo, solo uno –se encogió sobre sí mismo, no solo tenía vergüenza, sino que también recordaba todas las sensaciones que tuvo al despertar completamente perdido en un lugar que no conocía. Lo mucho que se odio cuando YoungBae lo vio con una mirada que demostraba lo herido que estaba, la decepción que le causo–. Al final no recuerdo ni que más tome, pero si recuerdo que fue mucho. Y recuerdo que JongHoon se ofreció a llevarme a casa, porque yo no estaba en condición de irme solo, y no quería llamar a YoungBae porque se iba a enojar, porque le había prometido que no iba a beber tanto. Y en el camino… no sé porque lo hice, de verdad que no lo sé, y solo recuerdo que él dijo que esa era la mejor forma de decir adiós, y después ya nada, desperté desnudo en una cama con JongHoon…

― ¿Qué paso al día siguiente? Cuando ambos se vieron –la mirada del médico iba de su libreta a ellos.

― Pasaron muchas cosas, y al mismo tiempo no pasó nada –YoungBae apoyo un brazo en el sillón y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, cubriendo su rostro–. Solo nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada. Yo no sabía que decir, al principio me negué a aceptar lo obvio, como si mi cerebro se hubiese dividido en dos, una parte le mostraba todo a la otra, y esta parte buscaba una excusa para decir que no era verdad… después de eso… solo le dije que se fuera a bañar.

― Lo hicimos esa misma mañana, pero no se sintió bien, para ninguno de los dos –SeungRi empezó a jugar con su anillo, una sensación pesada en su pecho–. Fue tan agresivo, lleno de enojo, de dolor, y no me refiero a algo físico, nuestro cuerpo actuó como siempre. Pero la sensaciones, sin besos, sin caricias… me sentí tan sucio y sentía que lo estaba ensuciado a él también –se le corto la voz y no pudo tragar la saliva que se le había juntado en la boca–. No volví a ver a JongHoon y adelantamos la mudanza, y empezamos a vivir aquí… y nunca más se volvió a tocar el tema.

La habitación se quedó en silencio nuevamente en lo que el doctor Weinberg termino de tomar sus notas–. Youngbae, quiero que sea muy sincero con su respuesta, que sea egoísta y piense únicamente en lo que sintió en ese momento y lo que está sintiendo ahora. ¿Usted ha perdonado a SeungRi por lo que paso?

El pelinegro dejo de respirar cuando hizo la pregunta y su labio inferior tembló esperando por la respuesta–. No. Y no sé si voy a poder perdonarlo algún día –SeungRi se levantó de golpe del asiento mirando cómo le daba la espalda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

― Es hora de pasar a la parte individual. Seungri ¿Podría salir un momento? Yo lo llamare cuando se su turno –asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo en silencio de la habitación–. ¿Cómo se siente?

Youngbae se tallo los ojos tratando de borrar las lágrimas–. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer esto? No veo como esto pueda ayudar a nuestra relación…

― ¿Cómo se siente? –le miro tranquilo, intentando romper su posición defensiva–. ¿Cómo se sintió el poder dejar salir lo que estuvo guardando durante todo este tiempo?

Trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta–. No lo sé, hace no mucho volví a recordarlo después de tanto años ignorando esa imágenes en mi cabeza. Y sigue doliendo como la primera vez…

― ¿Qué fue lo que más dolió en ese momento?

― Lo que más me duele es que yo confié en el –apoyo los brazos sobre sus piernas, encorvándose–. Conocí a SeungRi cuando JiYong nos presentó en una fiesta a la que me obligo a ir, y juro que en ese momento mi vida cambio, quede idiotizado por el –suspiro, mitad recordando, mitad cansado–. Yo siempre supe cómo era SeungRi. Bebía y saltaba de cama en cama, el mismo lo reconoce, era un niño problema… pero aun con todo eso yo lo quería, me enamore perdidamente del muchacho que trabajaba toda la semana y los fines se desaparecía –se masajeo el puente de la nariz–. Ji y yo trabajamos mucho para que poco a poco fuese controlando el vicio de beber, no era un alcohólico como muchos pensaban, simplemente le gustaba beber, y estaba bien, siempre se lo dije, que todo estaba bien siempre y cuando supiese cuando parar –se mordió los labios–. Le insistimos que dejara los trabajos de medio tiempo y que intentara en la inmobiliaria en la antes trabajaba su madre.

― Fue ahí donde conoció a ese hombre… ―YoungBae asintió.

― Me di cuenta de inmediato que estaba interesado en SeungRi, pero nunca le di importancia, SeungRi y yo ya llevábamos un tiempo viviendo juntos, y confiaba en él, por eso, cuando todo eso paso… no fue el hecho de que hubiese estado con otra persona lo me dolió, sino que yo confié en él, le entregue todo de mí y el me respondió de esa manera –dejo de habla de golpe y se limpió las lagrima rápidamente–. Siempre quise preguntarle el por qué ¿Le interesaba? ¿Le atraía? Pero nunca me atrevía, me daba miedo a que me contestara que sí y que eso significaba que lo iba a perder…

― Dijo que no sabe si algún día lo va a poder perdonar –YoungBae lo miro unos segundos y asintió–. Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué ha continuado esta relación por tanto años? ¿Por qué llegar incluso al matrimonio?

― Porque lo amaba mucho… demasiado.

― Eso que paso ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que no quiera que trabaje? –negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

― No… simplemente no quiero verlo trabajar más… empezó desde muy joven a cargar la responsabilidad de llevar dinero a casa. Sé que es tonto, pero es un capricho mío nada mas –hipo silenciosamente y busco desesperadamente tranquilizarse. Nunca le había gustado que la gente viera su lado débil, no importaba quien fuese–. Al final, solo quiero que sea feliz…

― Seungri tiene un mes trabajando, y cuando me lo dijo menciono que necesitaba sentirse útil, espero usted comprenda eso –YoungBae no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedó sentado–. Creo que es suficiente por hoy, puede decirle a SeungRi que pase –se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta, SeungRi estaba sentado en el sillón que había el centro de la sala. Se miraron un momento y después desviaron la mirada.

No dijeron nada. Seungri entro a la habitación dejando al otro sentado, miro al doctor Weinberg con una sonrisa triste y se sentó en el lugar que había estado ocupando toda la hora–. Me da algo de vergüenza estar aquí ahora –admitió sin mirarlo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Lo que escucho no es algo que me guste contar… YoungBae no es el único que prefiere que las cosas del pasado se queden donde están –enterró sus manos entre sus piernas, apretándolas con sus muslos.

― Si dejásemos las cosas del pasado donde estas ¿Qué pasa con los recuerdos felices? La vida es así, una mezcolanza de dolor y felicidad –el mayor preparo una hoja nueva para sus notas–. ¿Le afecto mucho escucharlo decir que no podía perdonarlo?

― Mucho… no puedo culparlo, si yo hubiese estado en su lugar probablemente no podría hacerlo tampoco.

― Lo quiere, puede que el recuerdo aun le atormente, pero créame, si de verdad no pudiese perdonarlo no hubiesen podido continuar su relación por tanto años –los ojos de SeungRi se iluminaron ligeramente y sonrió.

― Es solo que YoungBae es muy bueno. Siempre ha sido así conmigo, siempre cuidándome… jamás he podido hacer algo para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, el que me tuviera tanta paciencia cuando otros probablemente me hubiesen botado –miro fijamente el piso–, ni siquiera he podido cumplirle su mayor anhelo.

― ¿La culpa que siente le ha forzado a aceptar algo en su vida? El no trabajar por ejemplo.

― No… solo cuando decidimos venir a vivir aquí… ya estaba decidido que nos íbamos a mudar a estados unidos, pero adelantamos semanas la mudanza. Él y yo estábamos desesperado por dejar lo que había pasado atrás. Como dijimos, nunca más se volvió a tocar el tema, y continuamos como una pareja normal –se acomodó en el asiento.

― ¿Entonces se ha perdonado a si mismo lo que hizo? –el pelinegro lo miro confundido –Sabemos lo que piensa YoungBae de esto ¿Pero usted? ¿Se ha perdonado lo que hizo?

― No lo sé… será ¿Dejar de sentir culpa? –Weinberg asintió–. Creo que no… a pesar de que tenía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso… jamás voy a dejar de pensar como pude ser tan estúpido para terminar en esa situación. Tenía a un hombre maravilloso esperándome en casa ¿Por qué acostarme con otra persona?

― ¿Había ocurrido algo que pudiese haberlo orillado a eso? Alguna discusión, distanciamiento –SeungRi negó nuevamente.

― Eso es lo que me hace sentir peor, que no tenía ningún motivo. JongHoon ni siquiera me gustaba, YoungBae siempre me cumplía mis caprichos –se le corto la voz–. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

― Un error lo comete cualquiera, usted está arrepentido y sabe que hizo mal, lo admitió. No fue a esconderse o invito excusas, eso es algo que no cualquiera hace. Acepto la responsabilidad de sus actos aun sabiendo que podía ser el final de su relación.

― Ya lo había traicionado, lo menos que podía hacer es ser sincero con el…

― ¿Cree que ahora ambos puedan ser sinceros el uno con el otro? –alzo la vista para mirarlo y asintió inseguro–. La hora ha acabado, sígame por favor –el medico se levantó de su asiento y le dejo salir antes que él. Youngbae seguía sentado, la mirada perdida en la pared enfrente de él. Seungri se sentó a un lado de él, dejando una ligera distancia y sacándolo de su trance –comprendo que esta haya sido una sesión difícil, por eso quiero que esta vez ustedes hablen de esto, todo lo que aún se estén guardando, si creen que están a punto de perder el control, gritos, actitudes violetas o algo que los perturbe, dense un momento y despéjense, y retomen el tema nuevamente. El punto es que puedan hablar sin alterarse –ambos asintieron en silencio–. Nos veremos dentro de una semana ¿Esta bien?

Seungri fue el primero en levantarse–. Está bien, gracias otra vez –el medico los acompaño a ambos hasta la puerta. Pagaron en recepción y se despidieron del secretario que siempre los recibía y despedía amablemente.

Entraron al auto y se quedaron en silencio son los vidrios abajo, el calor había disminuido considerablemente pero seguía siendo molesto.

― ¿Quieres que vallamos a cenar a algún lado o prefieres ir a casa? ―Seungri lo miro y se inclinó hacia el para abrazarlo. Youngbae se sorprendió al principio pero aceptó el abrazo.

― Quiero una hamburguesa de Stout ―susurro cerca de su oído–. Pero también quiero ir pronto a casa.

― Pasaremos, la pedimos para llevar y nos iremos a casa ―se separaron y se pusieron los cinturones.

Durante todo el trayecto de Stout a casa y mientras comían no dijeron nada, nada aparte de lo bueno del queso azul de la Stout Burger y la mozzarella de la Goombah.

No fue hasta que ambos estuvieron en la cama, cumpliendo su reciente de verse el uno al otro antes de irse a dormir, que volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

― ¿Dónde estás trabajando? –SeungRi parpadeo despacio mirándolo atentamente.

― En una inmobiliaria que está en la calle de North Spring, casi llegando a la de Arcadia, es nueva y pequeña ―apretó nerviosamente la colcha entre sus dedos–. Voy de nueve a cuatro, de lunes a viernes. El sueldo no es muy grande, pero me parece bien...

El moreno asintió–. Esta cerca de las oficinas… ¿Ya hiciste alguna venta? –negó con la cabeza–. Estoy seguro de que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagas –Seungri lo miro a los ojos nuevamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

― ¿Recuerdas a Edwin?

― ¿Quien?

― El hombre que nos encontramos en el supermercado, cuando hicimos la fiesta para Jiyong, moreno, alto –Youngbae asintió–. Él es mi compañero de trabajo, comparto escritorio con el... –el mayor le miró fijamente, pero en realidad no lo veía.

― Le gustas ¿Sabes? –negó con la cabeza.

― Le gustaba... al parecer perdí el encanto en cuanto supo que estaba casado –sonó como una broma pero a ninguno de los dos le causó gracia–. Me contó que una vez salió con un hombre que estaba casado, cuando su pareja, la de su novio, descubrió todo, se separaron. Nunca pudo con la culpa, sintió que había destruido una familia. Él tampoco sabía que estaba casado. Supongo que eso lo hizo el doble de difícil.

― Supongo que tiene mala suerte. Fijarse dos veces en un casado –esta vez ambos sonrieron y soltaron una sonrisa incómoda.

― Youngbae... –la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció lentamente–. Lo siento... –los ojos aún le ardían por lo que había llorado en la tarde, pero no impidió que sus ojos se volvieran a humedecer–. Nunca quise decepcionarte. Nunca quise faltarte de esa manera ni de ninguna otra. Si pudiese volver el tiempo y detener todo lo haría, al costo que fuera. Lo juro –cerró los ojos cuando la mano del otro le acarició la mejilla, limpiando la humedad en ellas.

― ¿Te gustaba? –volvió a abrir los ojos para verlo–. JongHoon ¿Te gustaba? –negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

― No. No, no, no. Yo sólo tenía ojos para ti, eras mi todo. Mi daddy ¿Recuerdas? –volvieron a sonreírse ante el recuerdo del apodo que Seungri solía usar con el cuándo quería algo.

― ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? –SeungRi contuvo el aliento cuando vio la luz de las lámparas de noche reflejándose en los ojos de su pareja. Justo como hacía unos años atrás.

― Nada. El único culpable soy yo, yo y mi estupidez y mi irresponsabilidad...

― ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Pensaste en mí? –paso sus dedos por el puente de su nariz. Haciéndole cosquillas.

― No lo sé. No recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada, y prefiero que se quede así... no quiero recordar nada de ese momento, quiero olvidarlo todo –cerro los ojos dejando que la humedad saliera y los volvió a abrir, mirando las sabanas–. Sé que es egoísta… sé que es muy egoísta, pero no quiero recordarlo –toco con la punta de los dedos su rostro–. Quiero olvidar la expresión que pusiste ese día… –retrajo su mano a su pecho–. ¿Puedo abrazarte? –YoungBae lo aceptó en sus brazos y Seungri se aferró a él, si Youngbae vistiese alguna camisa probablemente habría enterrado sus dedos en ella violentamente.

― Esta bien Seungri... ya todo está bien –se estiro para alcanzar la luz de la lámpara del lado de SeungRi, dejando más obscura la habitación–. Hagamos como que nada paso, olvidémoslo.

― Pero…

― Te perdono –acaricio su cabello–. Eso paso hace muchos años ¿Cuál es el punto de seguir con esto? Terminemos todo esto en paz, sin rencores.

― Ósea que… aun sigues con la idea del divorcio –acomodo su cabeza contra su cuerpo.

― Si –se acomodó mejor en la cama.

― Seis meses, recuérdalo, apenas llevamos uno… ¿Apagas la luz? –cerro los ojos.

― No contigo encima…apágala tu –estiro su mano lo más que pudo hasta que alcanzo el interruptor, dejando la habitación a obscuras.


	6. Ay amor

_Yo nunca imagine enamorarme así_

_Nunca vi en otra mujer lo que vi en ti_

_No creía enamorarme no creía en el amor_

_Hasta que las flechas de cupido me hicieron un favor…_

_Ay amor – Los ángeles azules ft. Los amigos invisibles, Jiggy Drama y Gabacho_

YoungBae despertó de golpe cuando sintió que la cama se movía de un lado a otro–. ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! –frunció el ceño cuando SeungRi abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol–. Levántate, ya casi son las nueve.

– ¡¿Qué?! –salió de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño para darse una ducha exprés. Ni siquiera espero a que se regulara la temperatura, simplemente entro al chorro de agua, estaba a punto de empezar a lavarse el cabello cuando el cancel se abrió y SeungRi entro apresurado–. ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Cómo que qué hago? Bañarme, no pienso ir sucio al trabajo –le empujo suavemente–. Hazte a un lado.

– Hay otro baño.

– Si, pero todas las cosas están aquí –se hecho el cabello mojado hacia atrás, buscando el shampoo en el pequeño estante que tenían a un lado de las llaves.

Tenían años que no hacían algo como eso, así que no podían evitar sentirse incomodos con la situación. La regadera era de buen tamaño, así que podían evitarse mientras se lavaban el cabello o se enjabonaban, pero al momento de enjuagarse tenían que pegarse para que el agua les cayera, y eso si era un problema porque tenían tanto evitándose, especialmente en el plano sexual, que no sabían a donde mirar o donde poner sus manos.

Esa misma incomodidad hizo que el baño fuera más corto de lo esperado. Se cambiaron y arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron para poder bajar a la cocina y medio comer algo, maletines y portafolios en las manos.

– Mi perfecto registro de puntualidad se fue a la basura –se quejó YoungBae guardando un paquete de galletas en su maletín.

– Aish, la primera vez en toda tu vida, no seas ridículo –SeungRi se apresuró a tomar las llaves del auto y corrió a la puerta junto al otro–. Ve con cuidado, nos vemos más tarde –y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en los labios.

Ambos se miraron shoqueados por la acción separándose rápidamente.

– Si… nos vemos –cada uno entro a su propio auto y salieron a la calle.

SeungRi agradeció que a YoungBae no le tocase el semáforo en rojo como a él y apoyo su cabeza contra el volante, apretándolo con fuerza, no sabía cómo sentirse con lo que había pasado. Se habían despedido de la misma forma que lo hacían antes.

Ignoro la mirada del hombre del auto continuo cuando empezó a golpear el volente de las manos. No sabía si sentirse feliz, o confundido, o triste. Y con las cosas que habían pasado los últimos días, simplemente era mucho para él; ese sube y baja de emociones le iban a volver loco.

Apenas el semáforo se puso en verde acelero hasta el límite de velocidad, no quería llegar tarde al trabajo pero tampoco quería tener una multa, así que condujo lo más rápido que le permitía el reglamento de tránsito.

Al llegar a la inmobiliaria estaciono rápidamente el auto y corrió adentro–. A alguien se le pegaron las sabanas –una de sus compañeras se burló mientras cargaba una carpeta gruesa.

– Si, de hecho, ni siquiera escuche la alarma del teléfono –la escucho reír mientras iba a su lugar––. Demonios.

– ¿Al menos se te pegaron por una buena razón? –miro a Edwin, quien revisaba los catálogos que recién habían llegado–. ¿Y bien? –inclino la cabeza, viéndolo de reojo y sonriéndole.

– No. Simplemente nos quedamos dormidos –encendió la computadora y abrió el documento de Excel en el que se había quedado trabajando el día anterior–. Ayer nos emocionamos un poco con la actividad que nos dejó el doctor Weinberg.

– Ah, eso es bueno –el moreno pasó la página–. Entonces ¿Las citas están funcionando?

– No lo sé –suspiro dejando de mover el ratón de la computadora–. Casi terminamos peleados de nuevo ayer.

– ¿Por qué?

– Estábamos discutiendo quien conseguiría más puntos en el juego del dinosaurio de Chrome.

– Dime que me estas jodiendo –Edwin no quiso reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo. A veces SeungRi y su pareja le recordaban un poco a unos niños caprichosos–. ¿Pelearon por eso?

– No peleamos, solo discutimos un poco porque él no quería admitir que yo era mejor –hizo una especie de puchero volviendo al trabajo–. Hoy tenemos cita de nuevo –se mordió la parte interior del labio–. Tengo miedo de lo que valla a preguntar esta vez, la última vez tocamos… temas dolorosos.

– Si el doctor cree que es necesario tendrán que hacerlo –le miro comprensivo–. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado el a las terapias?

SeungRi tomo aire y lo dejo salir en un suspiro cansado–. No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé. A veces me da la impresión de que todo va a volver a ser como era antes y después vuelve a alejarse –apoyo su mentón en su mano–. Quiero creer que todo esto va a terminar bien y que vamos a volver a ser la pareja que éramos antes.

– Si se mantienen positivos, y por sobre todo, constantes en las terapias, estoy seguro de que lo lograran.

SeungRi le sonrió enorme–. Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a uno de mis hyungs en Corea, solo que él sonreía mucho más que tú.

– ¿Qué demonios significa eso? –le aventó una bola de papel.

Estaban de nuevo en la habitación de los sillones gemelos, aunque esta vez estaban lado a lado, los cuadernos de nuevo en sus manos. El medico les miro con una sonrisa–. Hoy continuaremos nuevamente con las actividades de sinceridad y confianza ¿Les parece bien? –ninguno de los dos contesto. Sabían que la pregunta era mera rutina, aun si no querían hacerlo iban a terminar realizando la actividad–. Esta vez voy a hacerles una única pregunta y ustedes contestaran con lo primero que se les ocurra, sencillo, y en base a eso iremos sacando los temas a tratar –miro a ambos, quienes asintieron esperando por que empezara–. Bien ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaron cuando se conocieron? –SeungRi soltó una risa escandalosa que de inmediato se apresuró a callar, pero logro que los dos voltearan a verlo.

– Lo siento… –se agacho y empezó a escribir.

– Tengo algo de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pusieron, especialmente después de esa risa ¿Pueden mostrarlo? SeungRi, empiece usted –asintió rápidamente y mostro su cuaderno. “Subnormal.”

– ¿Es enserio? –YoungBae le miro hastiado y el solo se rio desviando la mirada.

– Es que –el médico le indico que continuara–. Eras tan raro YoungBae, tienes que admitirlo. El perfecto nerd.

– Me acabo de arrepentir de lo que escribí –el moreno rodo los ojos.

– ¿Puede mostrarnos lo que escribió usted? –Weinberg estaba feliz, habían comenzado con un buen ambiente la sesión. Observo atento la reacción de SeungRi al ver lo que YoungBae había escrito. “Belleza.”

– ¿De verdad pensaste eso? –YoungBae asintió mirando el piso. De repente se sentía avergonzado–. Ahora me siento mal por haberte llamado subnormal.

– Antes les había preguntado cómo se habían conocido ¿Creen poder relatarme como fue ese momento? –el medico se acomodó mejor sobre su asiento–. ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo pensar lo que escribieron?

Ambos se miraron, recordando cada quien lo que vivió y sintió en ese momento–. Ya dijimos que nos conocimos por un amigo –Bruce asintió–. Bueno, yo no era una persona a la que le gustara salir mucho a fiestas y esas cosas, de hecho aún no me gusta mucho –succiono sus labios buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse–. Ya se había terminado el semestre, y como siempre, querían hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, y como siempre, yo no quería ir. Así que JiYong me arrastro a la fiesta, según él tenía algo importante que mostrarme.

– Y ese algo importante era SeungRi ¿Cierto? –SeungRi asintió orgulloso.

– Jiyong hyung había dicho que por fin me iba a presentar a ese hermano suyo que no conocía, estaba muy emocionado –empezó a relatar SeungRi–. Recuerdo que le pregunte como podía pedirme que no bebiera en una fiesta universitaria, si se reunían especialmente para eso –el medico empezó a hacer anotaciones en su libreta–. Y bueno, llego el momento. Me fui con él al lugar y estuvimos un rato hablando con algunos conocidos, lo de siempre. Después recibió una llamada y me dejo ahí.

– Recuerdo eso –le interrumpió YoungBae–. Me obligo a ir y no lo encontraba, así que lo llame.

– Y fue ahí cuando lo conocí. Fue un momento tan incómodo, lo juro. Solo se me quedo viendo y me hizo sentir tan nervioso –se rio–. Lo juro. Fue terrorífico.

– No fue así.

– Lo fue, admítelo. Solo te me quedaste viendo y no dijiste nada.

– Bien, quede impresionado. No sabes lo que es vivir toda tu vida sin sentir atracción por nadie y de repente encontrarte con alguien así. Es ridículo –SeungRi bajo la cabeza para esconder la sonrisa que se le formo.

– ¿Pero qué relación tiene esto con que lo llamara nerd? –Wienberg miro a ambos.

– Porque yo si me preocupaba por mi futuro. No era como los demás estudiantes que en la universidad se alocan porque tienen algo de libertad…

– No. No, no, no. ¿Ha visto esas series en las que hay un típico muchacho que se la pasa encerrado leyendo libros y estudiando y siempre es el primero en su clase y eso? –SeungRi hizo una serie de gesto con las manos que hizo que el medico alzara una ceja burlón mientras asentía–. Bueno, pues así era YoungBae –el nombrado rodo los ojos, acomodándose para escuchar lo que siempre le decía–. No salía, no importaba cuando le rogaran por ir.

– Son muy diferentes en cuanto personalidad ¿Cierto? –el medico volvió a escribir en su libreta.

– Demasiado. Somos como agua y aceite –respondió YoungBae y SeungRi hizo un puchero.

– Somos como la mayonesa –soltó SeungRi sonriendo.

– No por favor –Bae hecho la cabeza hacia atrás murmurando apenado.

– La mayonesa es agua y aceite, pero no se pueden separar por el huevo. Si, somos muy diferentes, pero fue el que nos quisiéramos tanto que nos permitió estar juntos. Nuestro amor es como el huevo… –se puso rojo de repente–. Lo siento… me emocione.

– Esta bien, es bueno ver que se expresa de esa manera de su relación… –miro su cuaderno antes de alzar la mirada de nuevo–. ¿Cómo fue que inicio su relación?

– Bueno, ya le habíamos dicho que habíamos sido amigos por casi dos años, después empezamos a salir y dos años después empezamos a vivir juntos.

– Casi dos años de amistad, eso es mucho tiempo…

– Es que YoungBae no era muy bueno “ligando” –SeungRi lo miro con una mezcla de sentimientos–. Yo no tenía ni idea de que él estaba interesado en mí. Siempre era muy serio y enojón, y me molestaba mucho… pero hizo muchas cosas realmente lindas para conquistarme.

– SeungRi era demasiado distraído, o idiota, no lo sé…

– ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que eras tú si nunca ponías tu nombre en las cosas que me dabas? Hasta donde yo sabía era un simple admirador secreto –el menor le miro ofendido.

– Se fueron a vivir juntos tan solo dos años después de tener una relación ¿Qué dijeron sus amigos o familia de eso? Porque tengo entendido que SeungRi era bastante joven.

– Tenía diecinueve cuando empezamos a vivir juntos, así que no, en realidad no lo tomaron muy bien, especialmente mi madre.

– Sus madres fueron un gran obstáculo en su relación ¿Verdad?

– Al principio lo fue con la madre de SeungRi –YoungBae tironeo el lóbulo de su oreja–. No me rechazo ni nada, pero yo ya era mayor de edad cuando me lleve a SeungRi conmigo, es las propias palabras de mi suegra. Nuestros amigos, estaban felices por nosotros, pero la mayoría también creyó que fue muy apresurado.

– Y luego el mudarnos fuera del país, y luego casarnos… si, la gente siempre dijo que nos estábamos apurando demasiado –SeungRi jugo con el borde de las hojas del cuaderno–. Decían que no habíamos vivido lo suficiente para tomar semejantes decisiones.

– Y con las cosas que han pasado ¿Ustedes creen que fue así? ¿Creen que se apuraron demasiado con todas esas decisiones? –ambos se miraron y no dijeron nada, desviando despacio la mirada.

– Nos dijimos eso muchas veces antes de casarnos, si nos estábamos adelantando demasiado –YoungBae no pudo evitar recordar esos días, después de que SeungRi acepto el anillo con el que le propuso matrimonio.

Ambos sabían que era el paso final para formalizar su relación, pero también tenían en cuenta de que para la mayoría de las personas ellos eran aun personas demasiado jóvenes como para realizar semejante acción. El de veintitrés y SeungRi de veintiuno ¿Qué clase de persona a su edad pensaba en casarse?–. Pero aun así nosotros decidimos seguir con los planes… nos casamos muy jóvenes, sí, pero sinceramente no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

– Yo tampoco –SeungRi se quedó viendo sus dedos–. Me case a la corta edad de veintiún años, llevándole la contraria a todos, incluso a mi madre quien me pidió que esperara un poco más, incluso llevándole la contraria a JiYong, quien fue quien más nos apoyó en nuestra relación ¿Y sabe? Lo haría otra vez, volvería a casarme con él porque es la persona que más amo en el mundo –se giró para poder ver a YoungBae–. ¿De verdad no te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? ¿Aun a pesar de todo lo que paso? –el mayor alzo la vista para verlo a los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada–. Entonces… ¿Entonces porque quieres divorciarte? Si no te arrepientes de estar conmigo… ¿Por qué?

El moreno se quedó viendo el piso repitiendo esa pregunta en su cabeza, levanto la cabeza despacio y miro la pared frente a el–. Porque te miro y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que paso. Porque siento que en cualquier momento todo se va a derrumbar otra vez y que esta vez no voy a poder levantarme, y sé que tu podrás hacerlo, lo harás porque eres más fuerte que yo…

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con la infidelidad de SeungRi? –ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bruce observaba la expresión de ambos. YoungBae miraba la pared con expresión nostálgica y SeungRi lo miraba a él entre herido y triste, apretaba con fuerza la tela de su pantalón–. Hay más cosas que no hemos discutido ¿No es verdad? –el medico ahogo un suspiro–. Creo que hoy pasaremos más temprano a la sesión individual. SeungRi ¿Está de acuerdo con que empecemos primero con usted? –ambos asintieron y YoungBae se levantó para salir de la habitación–. ¿Cómo se sintió con la pequeña sesión de hoy?

El pelinegro hecho el cuerpo hacia atrás tomando aire–. No sabía que esa había sido la primera impresión que le había causado a YoungBae –sonrió ligeramente–. Me puso feliz, para serle sincero.

– Explique cómo fue su relación de amistad –SeungRi recorrió la pared con la mirada recordando.

– YoungBae es una persona muy amable y también es muy tímido, así que cuando empieza a relacionarse con una persona muchas veces se le nota incomodo, y eso te hace sentir incomodo a ti –se pasó las manos por los muslos–. Pero cuando te vuelves cercano a el cambia por completo, el hombre tímido desaparece por completo y se convierte en una persona alegre.

SeungRi miro al médico con una sonrisa–. Yo me convertí en el objetivo de sus bromas y siempre me molestaba, siempre. Ya cuando empezamos a salir como novios me di cuenta de que lo hacía para llamar mi atención. También me regañaba mucho, si me veía o se llegaba a enterar que había bebido hasta embriagarme, me llamaba para regañarme, si bien me iba, si me iba mal iba a buscarme hasta donde estaba, y con cruda y todo, me obligaba a hacer algo, como ir a correr o ayudarlo con algún proyecto.

– Se preocupaba por usted –volvió a asentir.

– Si. Mucho… –su sonrisa desapareció lentamente–. A veces, cuando recuerdo lo mucho que él se esforzó para llamar mi atención, me siento mal por haber estado con tantas personas ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?

– ¿Tuvo muchas parejas? –Bruce cruzo su tobillo por encima de su rodilla.

– No creo que llamarlas parejas se lo correcto –el medico asintió comprendiendo–. Durante el tiempo de nuestra amistad YoungBae supo de lo que hacía, yo mismo llegue a contarle de mis relaciones de una noche, el mismo llego a verme besando a cualquiera y desapareciendo de repente con ellos. Y me reclamaba, pero no desde un punto de vista en el que se notara que estuviera celoso, si no preocupado. ¿Qué si era un violador? ¿Qué si te pegaba una enfermedad? Era lo que decía –se mordió ligeramente los labios–. Yo hacia todo eso frente a él y aun así el prefirió quedarse conmigo… por eso nunca dude al irme a vivir con él, o no lo pensé dos veces al decir que si cuando me pidió casarme con él ¿Quién puede amarme más que YoungBae? El quien me acepto aun con mi sucio pasado.

– ¿Siente que está en deuda con él? –lo miro como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

– ¡No! claro que no, eso no sería justo para él, el merece que lo amen sinceramente, y yo lo hago. Tengo claro que si me hubiese quedado con él por haberme perdonado todas mis estupideces habría sido como tenerle lastima o algo así…

– El menciono algo acerca de que todo se derrumbara de nuevo ¿A qué se refería? –SeungRi se tensó y entre abrió los labios para decir algo, pero se detuvo a si mismo desviando la mirada–. Está bien, no tiene que decirlo.

– Quiero decirlo, pero… no…

– No se siente listo, está bien, no forcemos las cosas, tranquilo –le miro agradecido y se removió en el sillón tratando de tranquilizarse–. ¿Usted cree en lo que dijo? –volvió a captar su atención–. ¿Cree que usted es más fuerte que él?

– No sé qué es lo que piense YoungBae de mí en ese plano, pero creo que él no entiende que si yo soy tan fuerte como él dice es porque él está conmigo –sus ojos se humedecieron–. Si el ya no está conmigo no sé si voy a poder levantarme tan fácil del golpe… –bajo la mirada y después la volvió a subir, mirándolo fijamente–. Él es mi todo.

– ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde la sesión pasada? –dijo cuando termino de escribir.

– Raras. A veces se comporta distante y después vuelve a ser la persona que era antes. Me confunde –se rasco la barbilla.

– ¿Y hablaron de lo que paso entre usted y ese otro hombre? –SeungRi asintió.

– Lo hablamos esa misma noche. Él dijo que estaba bien y que me perdonaba, que de verdad me perdonaba.

– ¿Usted le creyó?

– Si –sonrió–. Le creí porque me abrazo, y sé que no suena como algo importante, pero es que tenía tanto tiempo que no me abrazaba de esa manera, que no me sostenía contra el como si no me quisiera dejar ir –froto sus manos suavemente–. Fue tan lindo poder irme a dormir sintiendo su piel a través de la ropa, y poder sentir el aroma de su piel –se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y el medico se apresuró a pasarle una caja de pañuelos. Ese día se había preparado sabiendo cómo eran las reacciones de SeungRi–. Y después despertar y ver que aun estábamos abrazados. Me sentí amado otra vez –presiono el pañuelo contra sus parpados para limpiar las lágrimas y se rio ligeramente–. ¿Verdad que no suena como la gran cosa?

– Lo es si es importante para usted –le correspondió la sonrisa–. ¿Dijo algo del divorcio?

– Dijo que aún quería divorciarse… me abraza así y me dice que se quiere separar de mí.

– Permítame decirle algo –dejo la pluma como separador del cuaderno y lo cerró–. Esa incongruencia en sus acciones significa que esto está funcionando, que él está empezando a dudar de lo que dice querer –SeungRi sonrió enorme y asintió emocionado–. Ahora hagámoslo pasar a el –ambos asintieron y el menor se levantó para poder salir de la habitación.

Bruce le siguió con la mirada cuando entro y tomo el lugar que había estado ocupando toda la sesión–. Entonces… ¿Un nerd?

– Aish, siempre dice lo mismo. Si era una persona que se metía demasiado a los estudios, pero no creo que fuera para tanto.

– Aun así se expresa maravillosamente de usted –volvió a abrir su cuaderno–. Bien, dígame ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde la última cita? SeungRi me conto acerca de la charla que tuvieron.

– Quería cerrar ese asunto definitivamente –se acomodo para mirarlo de frente.

– ¿Dijo que lo perdonaba para dejar el problema de lado?

– No. no voy a negar que todo lo que paso aun me duele ¿A quién no? ¿Pero qué sentido tiene mantener vivo un recuerdo así? Si la mejor forma de dejarlo atrás es perdonándolo, lo hare, tampoco quiero ser injusto –el médico le miro interesado–, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando aquello paso, y creo que fue eso lo que más me molesto, que ni siquiera me fue infiel porque no me amara o porque sintió atracción por otra persona, simplemente se embriago. Hasta donde se incluso pudo haberse aprovechado de él.

– ¿Llego a esa conclusión después de lo que charlamos aquí? –YoungBae se pasó una mano por la boca negando con la cabeza.

– No, fue después de que hablamos. El no recuerda nada y no quiere recordarlo, yo tampoco. Simplemente dejaremos eso atrás.

– ¿Cómo un nuevo comienzo? –YoungBae entrecerró los ojos entendiendo el doble sentido en sus palabras.

– Para cerrar círculos –puntualizo.

– Comprendo, ahora dígame ¿Cómo se ha sentido con el cambio de rutina? El no salir tarde del trabajo y el compartir unos minutos con su esposo antes de dormir.

– Creo que estoy más tranquilo, también duermo un poco más ahora y eso se nota en el desempeño. En cuanto a la rutina antes de ir a dormir… creo que me siento bien, SeungRi se acostumbra poco a poco a su vida laboral y eso se nota en su ánimo, yo me siento tranquilo con eso… aun no me gusta mucho la idea de que haya vuelto a trabajar pero si eso lo hace feliz ¿Cómo voy a exigirle que lo deje?

– Es bueno escuchar eso. Estoy seguro que SeungRi se sentirá mejor si usted lo apoya –el moreno asintió y vio como el doctor se removía en su asiento–. Hay pregunta que quiero hacerle a usted también ¿A qué se refería cuando hablo de que todo se derrumbaba? –YoungBae relajo el cuerpo, como si quisiera hundirse en el sillón.

– A eso mismo, a sentir que nos estamos muriendo lentamente… recuerdo bien que un día antes de casarnos mi madre me llamo diciéndome que nunca iba a encontrar felicidad casándome con SeungRi, y que algún día dios nos iba a castigar por lo que estábamos haciendo –se pasó la lengua por los labios–. A veces, cuando pienso en eso me da la impresión de que es verdad, que jamás seremos felices a final… hay cosas que simplemente te marcan y no puedes dejar atrás…

– Pero se puede aprender a vivir con ello –Bruce no dijo nada más. Era obvio para el que ninguno de los dos se sentía listo para hablar de lo que sea que les estuviese molestando. Termino de hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno y se levantó de su sillón, indicándole al otro que la sesión había terminado.

Como siempre, ambos salieron juntos a la sala principal en donde SeungRi les esperaba con expresión curiosa, ansioso por saber cuál sería la actividad de esa semana.

– Esta vez tengo una actividad especial –Bruce se quitó los lentes para descansar la vista–. Quiero que escriban una carta de amor. Pero esta carta tiene que ser dirigida a ustedes mismos –junto las manos sobre su regazo–. Quiero que piensen en el momento más feliz que han tenido como pareja y quiero que se pregunten a sí mismos ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para volver a sentirme así? ¿Qué ha cambiado de ese momento hasta ahora? ¿Y cuánto he cambiado yo? Tanto bueno como malo. Pueden verlo como una autocrítica. Concéntrense en ustedes y no su pareja.

– ¿Qué hacemos cuando hagamos la carta? –YoungBae aún se veía confundido por las indicaciones.

– Léanla y reflexionen sobre qué es lo que está afectando realmente su relación ¿Qué actitudes suyas les están afectando? –volvió a ponerse los lentes–. No tiene que hacerlo ahora, tómense su tiempo, piensen bien lo que van a escribir, recuerden que es una carta de amor para ustedes, o para el yo del momento que escogieron –ambos asintieron–. Nuestra próxima cita será dentro de dos semanas. Aprovechen el tiempo que tienen, les repito, no tiene que ser algo rápido o algo que escriban de un momento a otro –le sonrió a ambos–. Manténganse como hasta ahora señores, aunque no lo crean, o no lo quieran creer, van avanzando.

El viaje de regreso siempre era silencioso. Ambos solían tomar ese tiempo para pensar en las cosas que habían dicho y a veces en como romper la incómoda tensión que se instalaba después de cada cita.

La casa estaba en silencio y YoungBae lo único que hacía era ver a SeungRi desde el sillón. El menor se había quedado viendo el jardín desde la ventana que había en el comedor sin decir o hacer algo, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

Recorrió lentamente su delgada figura y el perfil de su rostro, admirando como la luz le permitía ver sus pestañas moviéndose cuando parpadeaba. Le asombraba como con el paso del tiempo SeungRi se había vuelto aún más atractivo, mantenía ese aire de niño en algunas de sus expresiones, pero era obvio que era un hombre maduro.

SeungRi se volteo y lo atrapo mirándolo. Supo que el desviar la mirada solo lo haría ver más obvio, así que se la sostuvo, y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando le sonrió suavemente y de inmediato SeungRi borro la sonrisa–. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué esa cara? –se acercó a donde estaba para verlo mejor y YoungBae se levantó.

– Si, solo estoy algo cansado, iré a dormir un poco –se apresuró escaleras arriba y se sintió ridículo. Estaba huyendo nuevamente.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Se sentía aturdido, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ya no sabía ni que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Enterró los dedos de una de sus manos en su cabello; hacia unas semanas estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás por el bien de ambos, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería, recordar las cosas que los unieron, y las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos, todo eso le ponía los nervios de punta, en un buen y mal sentido. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

Despertó cuando sintió el olor a café en la habitación. Quito la almohada de su cabeza y vio como SeungRi dejaba dos vasos térmicos con un logo conocido en la mesa de noche y después encendió la lámpara que ahí estaba.

– Apenas te iba a despertar –se sentó en la horilla de la cama dejando una caja sobre esta–. Fui a Kettle –abrió la caja–. Espera, iré por unas servilletas.

Se sentó y le vio salir tranquilamente por la puerta. Miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que prácticamente ya había obscurecido, el sol apenas se ponía en una línea rojiza. Se tallo un ojo y tomo un vaso para quitarle la tapa y ver cuál era el suyo; americano descafeinado, sin leche y dos de azúcar. Le puso la tapa de nuevo y bebió de la abertura con cuidado de no quemarse.

– Te traje una dona de tocino y maple –dijo abriendo la caja blanca y sacando el bollo alargado, entregándoselo en la servilleta–. ¿O prefieres la de smores? También traje una de chocolate y un Boston cream.

– No, esta, gracias –empezaron a comer en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el constante soplido en el café caliente y los ruidosos sorbos que daba SeungRi–. ¿Cómo cuanto estuve dormido?

– Una hora y media masomenos –dejo el vaso en la mesita mientras se terminaba el ultimo bocado de la dona de smores. Se sacudió las manos e inclino la cabeza para ver a YoungBae–. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Aun te sientes mal?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque la de tocino y maple es tu favorita y aun no vas ni a la mitad –se acomodó para verlo de frente–. ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada –SeungRi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– Recuerda que tenemos que mantener comunicación –Bae asintió despacio mientras le daba otra mordida a la dona–. Si no me lo quieres contar como tu pareja te recuerdo que primero fuiste mi amigo…

Soltó una risa ahogada y asintió–. De verdad, estoy bien… solo me siento algo cansado –alzo la vista cuando sintió los dedos de SeungRi acariciando su mejilla.

– ¿Cómo enfermo? –cerro sus ojos cuando su mano recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a su frente, donde presiono el dorso de su mano–. No parece que tengas temperatura –abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió su aliento rosándole, el olor del café y el dulce llego hasta su nariz. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sintió incapaz de apartarse.

– No me siento enfermo, solo cansado –el menos se inclinó un poco más y pudo sentir sus pestañas rozándole el puente de la nariz, sus labios apenas rozándose. Ambos habían dejado de respirar esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso, y cuando YoungBae apenas se había decidido para juntar sus labios por completo, SeungRi se movió, juntando sus mejillas y tímidamente pasó sus manos detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Sintió como dejaba un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla y se volvía a acomodar contra él, frotando muy ligeramente sus mejillas.

Se las arregló para dejar el vaso de café y lo que quedaba de la dona en la mesa de noche y dejo sus manos sobre la cadera de SeungRi–. Quiero besarte –Ri susurro sintiendo el calor que despedían las manos del otro.

– ¿Me creerías si te digo que yo también?

– No –se aparto lentamente de el–. Tendrías que demostrármelo –se mordió los labios para poder esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se inclinaron lentamente hasta juntar sus labios, pero no se besaron–. A que no te atreves a besarme primero –murmuro juguetón mirándolo a los ojos.

– Yo creo que tú tienes más ganas que yo –sintió las manos del menor acariciándole el cuello.

– Tal vez –empezó a presionar ligeros besos sobre sus labios y después hizo un camino de pequeños besos hasta la mejilla izquierda, regresando por el mismo lugar y luego hizo lo mismo hasta la mejilla derecha pero esta vez cuando regreso a sus labios YoungBae ataco los suyos con un beso agresivo que el no tuvo problema en corresponder.

Empezaron a succionar y tironear de sus labios. Sus lenguas se tocaban y masajeaban haciendo de eso un beso húmedo y descuidado, los dedos de SeungRi se enterraron en el cabello castaño y tironeaban de él, especialmente cuando terminaron recostados uno frente al otro en la cama.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros con las respiraciones agitadas, sintiendo la humedad de la saliva en sus labios y alrededores de estos.

– ¿Cómo demonios llego la saliva hasta mi nariz? –SeungRi se limpió la punta de la nariz con el dorso de su mano–. ¿Deberíamos irnos a dormir temprano hoy? –YoungBae asintió y se sentó en la cama, SeungRi le vio desde donde estaba terminarse el resto de la dona y el café–. Metete a la cama, yo llevare esto a la basura.

Junto el contenido de los vasos en uno solo y los acomodo juntos antes de entregárselos y encaminarse al baño de la habitación. Se lavó los dientes y se levo la cara, al regresar a la habitación tomo su pijama de debajo de la colcha y se cambió antes de preparar la cama. Destendiendola y acomodando las almohadas.

El apenas se metía a la cama cuando SeungRi entro directo al baño. Le escucho cepillarse los clientes y el solo cerro los ojos esperando poder quedarse dormido pronto. Unos minutos después SeungRi había apagado la lámpara y se acostaba al otro lado de la cama, frente a él.

– Buenas noches –cerro sus ojos de nuevo pero los abrió de nuevo cuando SeungRi se le acercó para besarlo de nuevo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

– No sé cuándo esto se valla a repetir, así que tenía que aprovecharlo –regreso a su lugar con una sonrisa y se cubrió con las cobijas. Se acurruco contra la almohada y cerró sus ojos, quedándose ambos dormidos al poco rato.

Frunció el ceño escuchando el tono de alerta de mensaje de su celular. Entre abrió los ojos y lo busco tanteando, al presionar el botón cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando la luz le encegueció.

Volvió a entreabrirlos y vio los mensajes de JiYong.

Yongyong: “ _Vas a matarme.”_

Parpadeo rápidamente para que la luz no le calara y desbloqueo el teléfono para bajarle el brillo.

Ri: “ _Hyung, son las cuatro aquí ¿Qué pasa?_ ”

Yongyong: _“Dios, es que vas a matarme.”_

Iba a escribir una respuesta cuando su celular vibro de nuevo. _“La madre de YoungBae se acaba de enterar de que tienen problemas.”_

Se mordió los labios para no soltar una maldición y se levantó lentamente para salir de la cama para no despertar a YoungBae.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina–. Hyung ¿Cómo que se enteró?

– _Lo siento SeungRi. Al parecer se enteró de que fui a visitarlos y vino a verme para preguntarme como estaba YoungBae y por accidente dije algo que no debía, no fue que dijera “si, su hijo le pidió el divorcio” solo dije un comentario pero creo que ella lo entendió demasiado bien, ya sabes cómo es…_

– Hyung, no me digas eso –se sentó en el desayunador y recargo su cabeza en su mano–. ¿Sabes que es lo que va a hacer? Va a calentarle la cabeza a YoungBae, dios, ella es capaz de echar a perder todo el avance que llevamos.

– _Oh vamos Ri_ –JiYong sonó incrédulo al otro lado de la línea–. _Sabes que YoungBae en realidad no le hace mucho caso._

– No lo hacía antes porque estaba bien con él, ahora nuestra relación esta tan frágil que ya no se ni qué demonios esperar –intento mantener su tono lo más bajo posible, contrario a el YoungBae tenía el sueño muy ligero–. Ahora si tengo miedo.

– _Ri…_

– Tu sabes que me odia –se dejó caer en la mesa–. Hyuuuuung…

– _Tranquilo Ri, si se llega a poner en contacto con YoungBae te vas a enterar, estoy seguro, solo tranquilízate y vuelve a dormir._

– No sé si voy a poder dormir ahora.

– _Yo te avisare si pasa algo ¿Esta bien? tranquilo, vuelve a la cama, cuídate ¿Ok?_

– Adiós Yong hyung –colgó y dejo el celular en la mesa ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Se levantó y volvió escaleras arriba. Estaba seguro que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño ahora–. ¿A dónde fuiste? –murmuro adormilado YoungBae cuando volvió a la cama.

– Al baño –se cubrió con la cobija y le escucho murmurar algo. El simplemente se quedó quieto mirando la obscuridad intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo.


	7. ¿Qué nos pasó?

_¿Qué nos pasó?_

_¿Por qué nos perdimos?_

_¿Dónde quedo_

_aquello que nos prometimos?_

_¿Qué nos pasó? - Reyli_

YoungBae dejo la pluma de lado sintiendo una sensación pesada en el pecho. Leía y releía los párrafos que había escrito, la sensación haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Había sido mala idea empezar a hacer esa dichosa carta en el trabajo, una pésima, mala idea; ahora no podía concentrarse en su trabajo como quería, su mente se había llenado de miles de pensamientos y recuerdos que iban desde la felicidad absoluta hasta los más dolorosos.

Guardo las hojas en las que había estado escribiendo en una carpeta y la guardo en su maletín. Cerró los ojos y trato de despejar su mente, tenía que trabajar, los asuntos personales se trataban en casa, lo laboral en la oficina, jamás se debían mezclar. Puso las manos en el teclado y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el documento que tenía abierto unos momentos antes de desviarse a la fotografía enmarcada que tenía a un lado. Estiro su brazo hasta tomarla con cuidado, sintiendo el material frio entre sus dedos.

Siempre había considerado cursi, infantil y poco profesional el tener fotografías de la familia o pareja en el escritorio, pero las largas jornadas en el trabajo, el cariño y la necesidad de ver o sentir al ser amado. Tantas cosas le habían hecho enmarcar esa foto de la primera vez que pisaron su casa en LA.

Lo recodaba tan bien, lo primero que SeungRi había hecho era correr al jardín, no a las habitaciones, ni a la cocina, ni a los baños, eso ya lo habían visto bien en fotografías y en una visita anterior. Él había ido al jardín y había hablado de todas las cosas que iban a hacer, las fiestas, las tardes tirados en el pasto o en la sala lounge que SeungHyun le había ayudado a escoger. Y después, tal cual, se tiro al pasto, y el no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarle una fotografía con el celular, lanzándosele encima para tener el mejor ángulo posible, para sentirlo cerca.

Acaricio el vidrio con la punta de los dedos. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos traviesos. Su piel brillando por el sol. Las cosas eran tan diferentes en aquel entonces. Todo era tan perfecto. Irreal.

Dejo el marco en su lugar y su mano se dirigió a su celular, lo desbloqueo sin saber exactamente el porqué. Sus dedos iban y venían por las aplicaciones en el inicio, abriéndolas y cerrándolas hasta que llego a la agenda de contactos. Podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo. No tenía que llamarle, quizás un mensaje, cualquier cosa que escribiera lo haría feliz, estaba seguro de eso. Pero no sabía que era lo que debía escribir, había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Soltó un suspiro y dejo el celular a un lado, regresando sus manos al teclado.

Los asuntos personales se trataban en casa.

SeungRi regreso a casa completamente abochornado. La humedad ese día era horrible y sentía que le sudaba hasta el trasero, no era normal considerando que cada vez faltaba menos para el otoño.

Quería ponerse algo ligero y tirarse en la cama con el aire acondicionado encendido para refrescarse, ni siquiera tenía ganas de cocinar, pediría una pizza y ya.

Le puso la alarma al auto y entro a la casa, soltando una expresión de satisfacción al sentir la casa fresca, totalmente diferente afuera, pero aun así, quería que estuviese más fresco, así que fue al termostato y bajo un par de grados más la temperatura.

Fue hasta la habitación a cambiarse y bajo de nuevo, libreta y pluma en mano, quería empezar con la carta. Ya había pasado más una semana desde la última cita y lo había estado atrasando, tenía que terminar la carta con tiempo y ya solo le quedaban unos días.

Se tiro en el sillón boca arriba ¿Cuál había sido el momento más feliz? ¿Cuál era el momento más feliz que había tenido con YoungBae hasta ahora? Había tantos que no estaba seguro. Cuando le pidió que se fueran a vivir juntos, o cuando compartieron cama por primera vez, o cuando despertó por primera vez junto a él, o cuando llegaron a estados unidos. El día de su boda. Había tantos que no podía decidirse por uno.

Escuchó el sonido del motor del auto de YoungBae y se levantó de golpe, dejando la libreta a un lado y sentándose, encendiendo el televisor-. Llegaste temprano hoy.

\- Hubo auditoria sorpresa –soltó malhumorado-, así que salimos antes, los de proyecciones corrían como locos de un lado a otro porque no se lo esperaban.

\- Deberías alegrarte ¿Cuántos lugares conoces que les cortan actividades? –cambio de canal-. Estaba pensando en pedir pizza, no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy.

\- Como quieras, ya sabes que yo me como lo que sea –subió las escaleras sin decir otra cosa. SeungRi volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón mirando el programa de variedades en la pantalla. No quería levantarse por el teléfono. Estuvo así hasta que YoungBae volvió a bajar, ahora vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una playera cualquiera-. ¿Qué haces?

\- No me quiero levantar por el teléfono –Bae rodo los ojos-. Dámelo ¿Si?

\- Párate tu –lo siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo iba hasta el mueble de las películas-. ¿Quieres ver una? –se sentó de inmediato.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No sé, la que quieras –tomo una caja cualquiera y la miro.

\- ¿Podemos ver Doce monos? –se levantó para ir por el teléfono-. ¿De peperoni?

\- Y doble queso –SeungRi se rio y se alejó para hablar por el teléfono.

Dos horas después estaban viendo el final de la película.

SeungRi se acomodó mejor en el sillón, un plato de pizza en sus manos-. Oye… -el mayor le respondió con un sonido gutural-. ¿Has recibido…? No se… ¿Una llamada fuera de lo común los últimos días?

\- ¿Fuera de lo común? –dejo de mirar la pantalla para prestarle atención, y SeungRi le dio una mordida a la rebanada.

\- Si… de alguien que no te lo esperabas…

\- No. No que yo recuerde ¿Por qué? –volvió la mirada a la pantalla.

\- Pues… -trago-, es que Daesungie hyung me llamo ayer, y bueno, pues me sorprendió un poco, él es la clase de persona que prefiere enviarte mensajes –desvió la mirada.

\- Si llamo debiste decirme, me habría gustado saludarlo.

\- Le mande tus saludos, es que me hablo cuando estaba en el trabajo, eso me recuerda que no le he dicho a los chicos que he vuelto a trabajar –sonrió, feliz de haber encontrado una salida fácil al asunto.

\- Se pondrán felices cuando se los digas, te lo aseguro –SeungRi le miro inclinarse a la caja de pizza por otra rebanada.

\- Si –los créditos empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla-. Ah, de verdad me encanta esta película- -dejo el plato vacío en la mesa-. No importa cuántas veces la vea, nunca me aburre -Bae asintió mientras seguía comiendo-. Bae… -el mayor volvió a mirarlo-. No, nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada –se levantó, empezando a recoger los platos y vasos.

\- SeungRi… -le miro severamente, terminándose las horillas.

\- De verdad, nada –le pidió su plato.

\- Odio cuando haces eso –le ayudo a llevar los vasos hasta la cocina-. Si vas a decirme algo, dímelo y ya.

\- Tú tampoco me dices muchas cosas.

\- ¿Vamos a discutir otra vez? –se apoyó en la encimera, escuchando el agua corriendo en el fregadero.

\- No, no quiero… es solo que –dejo la esponja a un lado-. YoungBae… vamos a… ¿Vamos a ir este año? –el moreno se inclinó la cabeza y estiro la mano para acariciarle la nuca con la punta de los dedos, SeungRi se removió sintiendo cosquillas

\- No lo sé –apretó con la mano completa su nuca, masajeando los músculos-. ¿Quieres helado?

\- No hay en el refrigerador –le agradeció con la mirada el cambiar de tema.

\- Puedo ir a comprar una de esas paletas de café cubiertas de chocolate y avellanas.

\- Eso suena pornográfico –se rio con fuerza-. Pero compra dos para mí.

\- Esta bien cerdito.

\- Idiota –siguió lavando los platos.

Como era la costumbre saludaron al doctor Weinberg, quien a su vez les hizo pasar a la sala del reposet.

\- Pónganse cómodos, no importa si se dan la espalda o se ven de frente, solo quiero que se acomoden lo mejor posible -ambos le obedecieron y se sentaron lado a lado, mirando el techo-. Cuéntenme ¿Cómo les fue con la actividad?

\- Bien… creo –SeungRi se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Fue extraño, no es común escribirte una carta a ti mismo.

\- ¿Y creen que les sirvió de algo?

\- No lo sé –Bae respondió cerrando los ojos-. Tal vez, pero aún no sé cómo.

\- Estoy seguro que si –el medico tomo su libreta y se acomodó-. Hay algo que me he estado preguntando si es el origen de sus problemas –se tomó un momento para ver si alguno de los dos decía algo, pero solo se quedaron callados-. ¿El hábito de beber de SeungRi es lo que los ha llevado hasta este punto?

La habitación se quedó en silencio-. Más bien… es consecuencia del problema –YoungBae abrió los ojos.

\- Ya veo. SeungRi ¿Le importaría contarme un poco de esto?

\- ¿De qué exactamente?

\- Empecemos por el principio ¿A qué edad empezó a beber?

\- Oh dios ¿A qué edad? –soltó una risa nerviosa-. La primera vez que tome alcohol fue a los doce, con mi padre, pero empecé a beber enserio a los catorce o quince, cuando empecé a trabajar.

\- ¿Empezó su vida laboral tan joven?

\- Si, fue necesario –se removió en el sofá y Bae volteo a verlo, preguntándole en silencio si quería hablar de eso-. Mi padre murió cuando yo apenas iba a cumplir los catorce, desde ese momento mi madre se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí y mi hermana, ella sola. Teníamos familiares que nos ayudaban, pero no podían hacerlo siempre, ellos también tenían su propia familia. Así que empecé a trabajar, empecé con un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo, no era mucho lo que ganaba, pero era algo y me hacía feliz poder ayudar a mi mamá un poco, al menos con mis gastos de la escuela y trasporte, a veces también con los de mi hermana, pero las cosas empezaron a ser más difíciles con el paso del tiempo. Así que de a poco empecé a dejar de ir a clases para encontrar trabajos donde me pagaran más, al final termine dejando la escuela para poder trabajar todo el día.

\- ¿De qué forma eso influyo en que usted empezara a beber?

\- Pues… siempre trabaje con personas que era mayor que yo, al principio me invitaban una lata de cerveza en el almuerzo, o alguna probada de algo más fuerte de vez en cuando, pero empecé a crecer y me empezaron a invitar a fiestas, los más grandes se encargaban de pasar a los menores de edad como yo, también se encargaban de conseguirnos bebidas. Fui creciendo y empecé a beber más y más. A los dieciséis mi madre se enteró de que había dejado la escuela, pero aun a pesar de que me lo pidió, yo no volví, el dinero que ganaba nos ayudaba mucho, y era algo que ni ella podía negar. Para ese punto de mi vida lo único que me importaba es que no le faltara nada a ella ni a Hana, y que ella pudiese terminar de estudiar.

\- Entonces a eso se debe que YoungBae no lo quiera ver trabajar más.

\- Aun era un niño cuando empezó a trabajar –el moreno tomo la palabra de inmediato-. Cuando las demás personas de su edad se preocupaban por saber si iban a poder comprar el último disco de su grupo favorito o comprarse algo de marca, SeungRi estaba buscando una forma de llevar más dinero a su casa. Ni siquiera pudo terminar la educación básica.

SeungRi se rio-. Si ¿Pero sabe? Nunca fui tan bueno en los estudios –soltó un quejido cuando YoungBae le pellizco-. ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

\- SeungRi pudo haber logrado mucho de haber podido terminar la escuela, pero aun así decidió no continuar.

\- Perdón sin interrumpo ¿pero cómo esto hizo eso que usted se llevara tan bien con la bebida?

Soltó un suspiro-. Creo que solo me gusta tomar, y soy bueno haciéndolo. Se me hizo costumbre que cuando me empezaba a sentir estresado me iba a tomar con mis amigos, y luego conocí gente que estaba en la universidad y ellos me invitaban a cada fiesta, y yo aceptaba ir, y usted sabe cómo son los universitarios, desde el jueves hasta el domingo. Se me hizo costumbre. Casi como un círculo vicioso.

\- Y ahí entra en escena usted ¿No es así YoungBae?

\- Supongo –se mordió los labios.

\- ¿Cuándo lo conoció usted sabia de ese habito de SeungRi?

\- Yongie me había contado que estaba preocupado por su amigo –se removió en el reposet-. Bebía más que él y más seguido y tenia de que intentara otras cosas, ya sabe, drogas –el menor volteo a verlo ofendido-. Esa fue una de las razones por la que le urgía presentarnos. Apenas nos conocimos, JiYong y yo empezamos a hacer algo para tratar de parar eso.

\- ¿Por eso empezaste a invitarme a salir? –SeungRi se giró a verlo, sonriendo.

\- En parte…

\- Embustero –se rio. El medico solo los miraba desde su lugar.

\- Pero funciono.

\- Pero el alcohol ha sido el origen de sus problemas ¿No? –en realidad Weinberg odiaba interrumpir esos momentos en que los dos parecían acercarse más, pero era necesario.

Ambos suspiraron sin saber que contestar-. Yo deje de beber casi por completo cuando llegamos aquí, no quería… volver a caer en los mismos errores. Pero al final lo volví a hacer, como siempre.

\- ¿Puede explicarme un poco de eso?

\- SeungRi –el medico miro a YoungBae, que de repente se ponía a la defensiva.

\- Esta bien… creo –suspiro de nuevo. Creo que estoy listo –busco su mano, porque si bien se sentía preparado para lo que venía, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo solo.

\- Tuve una… ¿Recaída? No sé si se puede llamar así, de la que me costó mucho salir… era estar ebrio día y noche, y creo que solo dejaba de beber cuando no podía moverme o cuando me quedaba dormido por el alcohol –se quedó mirando la pared sin expresión-. Y aun así YoungBae me cuido, si no me morí de congestión alcohólica fue siempre estuvo a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que volviera a beber? Porque si usted había decidido dejar de hacerlo…

\- Perdí un bebé –la sala se quedó en silencio, y el doctor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Perdió un bebé? –SeungRi asintió en silencio y sintió como YoungBae se levantó para sentarse-. ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Pronto serán dos años.

\- ¿Quiere hablar de eso? –SeungRi miro a YoungBae, que se había quedado a la horilla del reposet.

\- ¿Tú quieres hablar de eso? –se levantó y apretó suavemente el brazo del mayor. Bae se giró a verlo de una manera que no pudo interpretar y asintió, desviando la mirada. Se acomodó en medio del reposet y cruzo las piernas, apoyándose contra la espalda de su esposo.

\- Hace dos años nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres –sonrió ligeramente-. Estábamos muy felices, muy emocionados, al fin íbamos a poder tener una familia –los labios le temblaron, borrando la sonrisa.

\- Teníamos todo listo para recibir a nuestro hijo –YoungBae se encorvo, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas-. Su habitación iba a estar a un lado de la de nosotros. La decoramos, compramos muebles, ropa, juguetes. Todo lo necesario para cuando naciera y en sus primeros años de vida.

\- ¿Cómo paso? –se acomodó los lentes.

\- Un día –SeungRi tomo aire tratando de recordar todo-. Era un día como cualquier otro, YoungBae solo iba a veces a la empresa porque podía hacer mucho de su trabajo desde casa. Le gustaba cuidarme porque el embarazo era de cierto riesgo, tenía que estar en cama siempre o moverme muy poco.

\- ¿Tuvo un aborto? –ambos negaron.

\- Nuestro bebé se murió –la voz de SeungRi se rompió-. Así, de repente… se murió dentro de mí.

\- ¿Dio a luz a un niño muerto?

\- Ese día tuve que irme a una reunión –YoungBae soltó el aire de forma entrecortada-. SeungRi me pidió que no fuera y me quedara con él, quería que nos quedáramos todo el día en la cama, como siempre, pero le dije que no me podía quedar ese día y que iba a tardar no más de un par de horas.

\- ¿Bae? –el menor se le acerco cuando noto que empezó a temblar.

\- Si yo me hubiese quedado ese día con él nuestro bebé estaría con nosotros. Si ese día no me hubiese ido y me hubiese quedado con él como me lo pidió nuestro bebé estaría con nosotros –se llevó las manos al rostro, frotando con fuerza y enterrando los dedos en su cabello-. Yo pude haber salvado a nuestro hijo, y no lo hice.

\- Bae… no…

\- Nuestro hijo se murió por mi culpa. Porque no me quede con SeungRi cuando me lo pidió, por haberlo abandonado aun sabiendo que necesitaba cuidarlo, que necesitaba cuidarlos a ambos

\- ¡Bae! –SeungRi lo rodeo con sus brazos-. Basta, no es verdad.

\- Es mi culpa –respondió el otro llorando-. Nuestro bebé se murió por mi culpa.

\- No, tú sabes que no –froto su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo, tratando en vano de controlar sus propias lágrimas-. No fue así…

\- Debí haberme quedado contigo, si hubieses llegado a tiempo al hospital el bebé habría sobrevivido –se aferró a él con fuerza-. Seriamos una familia, seriamos felices –SeungRi miro al médico pidiéndole ayuda, pero el solo asintió ligeramente, pidiéndole que lo dejara desahogarse-. No nos habría obligado a vivir esto, no te habría hecho sufrir tanto –Ri enterró su nariz en su cabello-. Es mi culpa que nuestro matrimonio se halla roto, todo es mi culpa.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como YoungBae temblaba en sus brazos, llorando en silencio.

\- Ya, tranquilízate –hizo círculos con los dedos en su espalda-. No fue tu culpa. Tu sabes que no fue tu culpa –se apartó de el-. Tu querías que nuestro bebé naciera, lo querías tanto o más que yo –se recargo sobre el-. Fui yo el que no pudo darte un hijo –los dos se abrazaron de nuevo.

\- Tu solo me has traído felicidad a mi vida. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado ¿Y cómo te he pagado? Ni siquiera he podido cumplir la promesa de hacerte feliz, ni siquiera de protegerte.

\- No. Eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Quieren contar como fueron las cosas? –el medico dejo de escribir para verlos-. Ya que hemos llegado a este punto, tal vez sea mejor que lo saquen por completo –la pareja se separó lentamente.

\- Lo haremos solo si así lo quieres –SeungRi asintió y volvió a buscar su mano.


	8. The temperature of tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
> Leer con toda la fuerza que yo no tuve mientras escribia.

_Voy a sostenerte fuerte con esta canción_

_Está bien dormir, si estas cansada de llorar_

_Es bueno para nosotros enterrar juntos las heridas lentamente._

_Namida no Ondo – SID_

– Mhn… deja de hacer eso –SeungRi se removió en la cama sonriendo, aun medio dormido–. Bae, deja de hacer eso.

El mayor salió de entre las sabanas, mirándole con una sonrisa–. Pero a nuestro Evan le gusta –se agacho y presiono más besos sobre el vientre abultado de siete meses–. ¿Ves? Le encanta –metió una mano debajo de la camisa holgada que SeungRi estaba vistiendo, sintiendo la piel cálida y los movimientos debajo de esta.

– Si, ya sé que le gusta, pero duele cuando se mueve mucho –se estiro, acomodándose boca arriba, levanto las sabanas y miro a YoungBae, quien seguía entretenido apoyado sobre su estómago–. Anda, sal de ahí.

– ¿Pero por qué? Yo quiero estar más tiempo con el bebé –hizo un puchero y se froto contra él, haciéndolo reír.

– Porque tenemos hambre, y tú debes alimentarnos –Bae se rio y se acomodó a su lado, pegándose a su espalda y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy? –le beso la mejilla.

– Lo que sea, hoy no tengo antojo de nada en específico –busco pegarse más a su calor.

– ¿Seguro? No quiero que después me salgas con que tienes antojo de algo que no hay y tenga que ir a buscarlo –le enterró la nariz en el cuello, frotándose contra su cabello.

– Seguro, ahora levántate y dame de comer.

YoungBae le obedeció y después lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama. A SeungRi no le molestaba en absoluto los cuidados excesivos de su esposo, que lo ayudara a levantarse y a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al desayunador a un lado de la ventana para que se sentara a esperar su comida le encantaba.

Si le ayudaba en algo, tampoco era como si fuera una persona con una discapacidad. Como ese día, le solía ayudar a cortar verduras o frutas, algo que pudiese hacer sentado, le gustaba verlo ir y venir por la cocina moviendo sartenes y cubiertos.

Al final tenia frente a él un tazón de fruta con miel y otro más de avena casera.

– ¿Avena? –le miro haciendo un puchero.

– Sabes que son las cosas que el doctor dijo que comieras, ya te he consentido mucho últimamente dejándote salir de tu dieta –SeungRi empezó a comerse la fruta, pero seguía mirando mal la avena–. Aunque hagas esa cara te la vas a comer.

– Yo me comeré todo lo que mi amado esposo haga, aunque no me guste –se rio estirando su brazo para alcanzar su mejilla y tirar de ella–. De todas formas tengo mucha hambre, y si paso mucho tiempo sin comer regresara el reflujo, y lo odio.

Bae se rio dándole la razón y terminaron de desayunar. Al terminar, ambos enjuagaron los platos y los metieron al lavavajillas.

– Estaré trabajando un rato en el estudio ¿Está bien? Tu ve a descansar o ve la tele un rato –SeungRi negó con la cabeza y camino hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín.

– Voy a estar afuera un rato, no me mires así –le sonrió abriendo la puerta–, no me moveré, estaré sentado en los sillones de afuera. Necesitamos algo de sol –YoungBae le miro salir al jardín y negó con la cabeza entrando al estudio.

* * *

– Si mamá me estoy tomando todos los medicamentos –YoungBae desvió la mirada con una sonrisa mientras veía a SeungRi discutiendo por el teléfono al otro lado del sillón–. Si, también me tome todas las vitaminas –se rio más alto y dejo la computadora a un lado, deslizándose hasta su lado y rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejándole un beso en la cabeza–. Claro que YoungBae está cuidando de mi –el menor lo miro y le dejo un beso en los labios–, él va a ser el mejor papá del mundo… si, está aquí –se rio con fuerza–. Claro que le diré –ambos escucharon el celular de YoungBae sonar, así el mayor se alejó para contestar la llamada–. De verdad mamá, todo está bien, YoungBae apenas y me deja salir de la cama –miro como su esposo hablaba por teléfono–. Tu nieto va estar bien, no te preocupes… yo también te amo má, adiós.

Dejo el celular a un lado y se llevó las manos al vientre al sentir movimientos en su vientre. Se pasó la mano una y otra vez hasta que se detuvo y después volvió a alzar la vista, viendo como Bae regresaba a su lado, soltando un suspiro derrotado–. Déjame adivinar, trabajo.

El moreno asintió recargándose sobre su hombro–. Tengo que ir mañana a una reunión.

– Aw ¿Pero porque? –se froto contra él.

– Porque ya estamos por terminar este proyecto, es lo último –entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano que SeungRi mantenía sobre su vientre–. Así que tengo que ir.

– Mmhn, está bien, pero tendrás que pasar a comprar algo delicioso de regreso –Bae se rio.

– ¿Ya tienes hambre de nuevo?

– ¡Déjame! –le pego con el puño en el brazo, haciéndolo soltar un quejido divertido–. Si, si tengo hambre de nuevo, pero también quiero que me traigas mañana una, no, dos donas cuando vengas de regreso.

– ¿De dónde quieres que te las traiga? –le acaricio el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

– ¿Cuáles son mis donas favoritas es toda la ciudad?

– Kettleglazed –rodo los ojos haciendo reír al menor–. Bien, dos donas para el padre de mis hijos –le beso la mejilla–. Bien, vamos a comer antes de que se haga más tarde.

* * *

– Quédate –SeungRi sujeto los brazos de YoungBae, impidiendo que se soltase del abrazo en el que se habían quedado dormidos.

– Ya habíamos hablado de esto ayer amor –le beso la coronilla.

– Si, pero no queremos que te vayas –intento darse la vuelta para mirarlo, pero el mayor no lo dejo–. Aish, quiero darme la vuelta…

– Vale, vale, despacio –lo ayudo sujetándolo de los brazos para que se diera la vuelta.

– Ya –se pasó una mano por el vientre–. No queremos que te vayas –lo abrazo tanto como su panza se lo permitió–. Quédate con nosotros –Bae le miro y quiso quedarse con él, pero tenía que ir a la reunión.

– Solo serán un par de horas amor, a lo mucho tres horas –SeungRi negó, frotando su cabeza contra su pecho–. Anda, vamos.

– No, quédate –frunció los labios pidiendo un beso que el otro no dudo en darle–. Quédate, quédate.

– No puedo, no hoy, pero prometo que cuando regrese pasaremos todo el día acurrucados en la cama ¿Si? –SeungRi volvió a negar–. Anda… mírame. Mírame –le sostuvo la barbilla–. Solo saldré, iré directo a la oficina, entro a la reunión, se acaba y me vengo derechito para acá ¿Si?

– ¿Y mis donas?

Se rio–. Cierto. Salgo de la junta, paso derechito por tus donas, y de regreso a casa para acurrucarnos lo que quede del día –le beso la frente y se agacho hasta el vientre hinchado–. ¿Eso está bien para ti también? –pico con su dedo su panza y SeungRi manoteo para que dejara de hacerlo.

– Déjalo, está dormido.

– No se movió esta vez –alzo la mirada confundido.

– Porque está dormido, y espero que este así un rato, tú no sabes cómo duele cuando patea –masajeo su vientre–. Promete que vendrás rápido.

– Lo prometo –le beso los labios–. Ahora iré a bañarme, duerme un rato más.

– ¿Puedo hacer el desayuno?

– No, te quedas en la cama.

– Por favor, hace mucho que no lo hago, hare algo sencillo y rápido, y desayunamos juntos y te vas –se sostuvo de sus brazos para ayudarse a levantar.

– Pero vuelves a la cama ¿Está bien?

– Si, no te preocupes –salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina, dejando al otro solo en la habitación.

* * *

– ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras no está tu papá? –se acurruco contra la enorme almohada que tenía para evitar los dolores de espalda–. Estas muy quieto hoy ¿Por qué? –se presionó ligeramente el vientre con los dedos.

YoungBae hacia eso todo el tiempo, le picaba el vientre con los dedos porque le gustaba sentir al bebé removiéndose dentro de él. Lo hizo un par de veces más y se sorprendió cuando no sintió nada.

– ¿Bebé? –se presionó con más fuerza–. ¿Evan? –se sentó en la cama y se sostuvo el vientre con ambas manos, agitándolo con fuerza. YoungBae también hacia eso y el bebé se molestaba y se movía mucho, pero esta vez no hizo nada. Se levantó apresurado y se masajeo el vientre de nuevo–. Evan, por favor haz algo, no me asustes.

Camino de un lado a otro en la habitación y fue por su celular. Busco el número de YoungBae y marcó. Escucho el tono de espera pero Bae no contestó. Sus manos temblaron después de lanzar el celular a la cama, y después negó con fuerza.

– Todo está bien, todo está bien –fue hasta la habitación de alado y fue hasta el cajón donde tenía todas sus vitaminas y medicamentos. Tomo el frasco de las que le tocaban a esa hora y se recargo en la cómoda y miro la cuna. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se acercaba y empezaba a acomodar los muñecos de peluche que decoraban la cuna.

Acaricio las sabanas con cuidado y soltó un suspiro–. Todo está bien, solo estas dormido… ¿Verdad? –volvió a presionar y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda haciéndole correr de nuevo a la habitación y tomar su celular en la cama, marcando de nuevo el celular de YoungBae–. Contesta, por favor contesta –sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no supo el porqué. Colgó y volvió a marcar, sentándose en la cama.

_– Ri ¿Qué pasa?_

– Bae, por favor, algo pasa con el bebé. Necesito… necesito ir al hospital…

_– SeungRi, tranquilízate ¿Te duele algo?_

– No, solo… no se está moviendo Bae, no se está moviendo.

_– Tranquilízate, voy para allá, todo está bien, tranquilo._

– Por favor ven rápido, tengo miedo… –escucho la línea se cortaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a cambiarse para ir al hospital.

* * *

YoungBae miraba su celular frente a él. Intentaba prestar atención al exponente que hablaba de costos finales y tiempos de recuperación pero la notificación de llamada en la pantalla se lo impedía.

Golpeteo la mesa de reuniones–. Disculpen –se levantó y tomo la llamada. Le tomo un par de segundos entender lo que SeungRi le había dicho. Hablaba rápido y la voz le temblaba, apostaba su mano a que estaba llorando. El bebé. SeungRi creía que algo pasaba con Evan y él se descubrió aguantando el aliento. Le dijo que iba para halla.

– ¿Pasa algo? –miro al director ejecutivo, su jefe directo, y negó con la cabeza.

– Mi esposo cree que algo pasa con el bebé, creo que me tengo que ir –guardó su celular en el saco.

– Comprendo eso, así estaba mi esposa cuando tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, ve, y avísame como esta todo –YoungBae soltó el aire aliviado y asintió, tomando su maletín y disculpándose nuevamente por haber interrumpido la junta antes de salir de la sala.

Pensó en pasar a Kettles por las donas que SeungRi le había pedido, pero al recordar el tono que había usado al hablar se lo impidió, y ni siquiera había estacionado el auto correctamente cuando SeungRi salió de la casa.

– Hey, hey, espera –el menor negó y se removió con fuerza–. Tranquilízate, necesito que te tranquilices.

– ¡No! ¡No me puedo tranquilizar! ¡Algo está pasando con mi bebé y no sé qué es! –Bae le sujeto de las mejillas.

– Respira, tranquilo, todo está bien, vamos a ir al doctor y él nos dirá que está pasando, tranquilízate por favor –SeungRi sujeto sus manos y las apretó, asintiendo. Respiro hondo y después lo miro a los ojos.

– Vamos rápido, por favor –el mayor asintió y lo ayudo a subir al auto. Se dio prisa para entrar a la carretera e ir rápido al hospital, Sintió la mano de SeungRi tironear una de las suyas, haciendo que condujera solo con una mano–. Tócalo, háblale –le acaricio el vientre despacio, mirando la carretera y después mirándolo a él.

– Evan, estas asustando a tu papá, muévete un poco ¿Si? Para mí –siguió moviendo su mano, pero no sintió nada. Y empezó a sentir miedo también, haciendo que pisara más el acelerador.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se apresuraron a la torre médica y fueron tan rápido como pudieron hasta el consultorio del obstetra que había estado llevando el caso de SeungRi. Por supuesto el medico no se esperaba verlos ahí, pero notó en el semblante de ambos que algo no andaba bien, así que pidiendo disculpas a los demás pacientes los dejo pasar al consultorio.

– Dice que el bebé no se ha movido en todo el día –Bae tuvo que tomar la palabra cuando SeungRi no pudo darse a explicar. Se trababa con sus propias palabras y de repente se había puesto a temblar, presa del pánico–. No sabemos qué está pasando.

El medico de repente se había puesto serio y los hizo pasar hasta la habitación en donde estaba el transductor. Ya recostado y con el vientre descubierto, el medico empezó a pasar los aparatos por la piel cubierta de gel, pero esta vez no les permitió ver el monitor.

SeungRi y YoungBae, ambos tomados de las manos, solo veían como movía los aparatos y como movía cosas ahí y halla, poniéndolos aún más nerviosos.

– Doctor ¿Pasa algo? –el hombre se levantó y miro a ambos.

– Señor Dong ¿Podemos hablar afuera? –YoungBae se levantó pero SeungRi lo sujetó para que no pudiese alejarse.

– No. Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando, es mi hijo también, tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando –el moreno se agacho y le beso la frente, acariciándole el cabello.

– Déjame hablar con el doctor, no tardamos, espérame aquí por favor

– Pero…

– Por favor –volvió a dejarle un beso en la frente–. No tardo.

Los dos hombres salieron al consultorio y se sentaron frente a frente–. Señor Dong… no es como decirle esto de una forma suave porque no creo que exista esa tal manera.

– Doctor ¿Pasa algo con el bebé? –sintió sus manos empezando a temblar

El medico se pasó una mano por el rostro de forma cansada–. El fe… el bebé no tiene latidos. Tenemos que someter al señor Lee a una cesárea de emergencia para sacar al niño antes de que su cuerpo empiece a rechazarlo y todo se complique.

YoungBae cerró los ojos tratando de registrar lo que dijo-. Perdón… creo que no le entendí bien… mi…

El medico asintió–. El niño está muerto.

– No –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Mi hijo… no… no puede…

– Lo siento mucho… pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… ¿Desea que yo se lo diga o pre…?

– No. No… yo se lo diré… yo… –se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y respiro con violencia, intentando armarse de una fuerza que no creía poseer en esos momentos–. Tengo que ser yo el que se lo diga.

– Comprendo… yo iré a pedir el quirófano y preparar todo para la cirugía –soltó un suspiro–. Tenemos que hacerle un lavado de estómago y…

– Está bien –se levantó sintiéndose mareado–. Yo… yo tengo que hablar con el –avanzo con pasos lentos hasta la otra sala, en donde SeungRi se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por el vientre, hablándole despacio. No pudo soportarlo, las lágrimas se le escaparon sin poderlo evitar y avanzo más rápido de lo que espero hasta llegar a su lado.

– ¿Bae? ¿Qué pasa amor? –SeungRi lo presentía. Algo dentro de él le decía que algo no estaba bien con él, con su hijo. YoungBae le acariciaba el cabello despacio una y otra vez, y le miraba de una forma que le asustaba y le entristecía por igual–. ¿Bae…?

– Te amo –soltó en un suspiro roto, las lágrimas corriendo sin parar. El empezó a llorar también–. Te amo tanto.

– Bae… me estas asustando.

– Riri –le beso la frente–. Tienen… tienen que hacerte una cesárea… -el menor abrió la boca para hablar pero el negó con la cabeza–. No, no me interrumpas por favor –intento tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero la saliva no bajo como esperaba por su garganta–. Tienen que sacar al bebé, a nuestro niño… porque está muerto –SeungRi se quedó mudo. Empezó a respirar con violencia y empezó a negar. Lo que vino después desconcertó a ambos. Empezó a lanzar golpes negando, diciéndole mentiroso, maldiciendo y llorando, Bae intento esquivar los golpes y detenerlo al mismo tiempo–. Tranquilízate por favor. Por favor.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ME ESTAS MIENTIENDO! ¡MI BEBÉ NO ESTA MUERTO, MI EVAN NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! –se abrazó a él de repente, llorando con fuerza–. No mi bebé, no mi niño –Bae lo apretó con fuerza contra él, ahogándose el llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

– El doctor vendrá en un momento porque te tiene que preparar para la operación… y… –se apoyó en su hombro, incapaz de seguir hablando, y toco con cuidado su vientre, aun cálido. Aun sintiéndose vivo.

* * *

Podía sentir la mirada de las enfermeras del área en él. Un hombre desecho en lágrimas sentado cual vagabundo en el piso del hospital a un lado de una pequeña maleta, esperando a que su esposo saliera del quirófano en donde estaba dando a luz a su hijo muerto. Un niño que nunca nació.

Su celular no había dejado de sonar. Había llamado a todos. A la madre de SeungRi, a su hermana, a Daesung, a SeungHyun, a JiYong. Dios. Necesitaba tanto a JiYong. Lo necesitaba a su lado diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Odiaba admitirlo. Necesitaba a su madre también. Le había avisado a HyungBae también. Lo necesitaba con él. Venía en camino junto con la madre de SeungRi y JiYong. Los demás llegarían un poco después. Los aviones estaban llenos.

Ahora todos llamaban esperando noticias. Y él no se atrevía a contestar ninguna porque no sabía nada, no quería saber nada.

Cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared una y otra vez. Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía el cuerpo. Le ardían los ojos. Quería morirse ahí mismo, correr, desaparecer. Morirse y dar su vida por la de su hijo.

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y se levantó de golpe, el mareo regreso más fuerte y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared. Alcanzo a ver a SeungRi en la camilla mientras lo llevaban a una habitación, el obstetra avanzo a él con pasos cansados–. Vamos a pasarlo a una habitación. Va a estar despierto un rato y después tendremos que sedarlo… ¿Quieren… ver al niño? –YoungBae alzo la mirada y asintió despacio.

– Queremos conocer a nuestro hijo.

– Y… ¿Desean hacer autopsia? Para tratar de saber porque murió… y… sé que no es el momento pero… necesitamos llenar los papeles de defunción del niño, probablemente un trabajadora social se ponga en contacto con usted en un momento para hablar de que los preparativos que usted desee para despedir a su pequeño –YoungBae asintió a todo mirando el piso con expresión perdida–. Por ahora es todo… con permiso, y de verdad, mi más sentido pésame. En la recepción le dirán en que habitación está el señor Lee.

– Gracias –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la recepción como había dicho. Al llegar ahí no pudo hablar. Se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas y se quedó quieto, el personal que estaba ahí solo lo miro antes de que las encargadas de maternidad se acercaran a tratar de consolarlo pero el intento reponerse tan pronto cuando noto los gestos, preguntando con voz ronca en que habitación estaba su esposo.

* * *

Estaba mareado y le dolía el cuerpo. Estiro sus manos para tocar su vientre, encontrándose con que ya no estaba más ahí.

Se ahogó el sollozo por el dolor, pero las lágrimas aun así salieron. Vio que la puerta se abrió y miro a YoungBae. La imagen de su esposo le rompió un poquito más.

Tenía los ojos rojos, la cara hinchada por llorar, y aun así le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan triste, que le reconforto tanto que solo pudo estirar una de sus manos hacia él. Él le obedeció y se arrodillo a su lado, mirándolo desde abajo, acariciándole el rostro con los dedos, su otra mano buscando la suya–. Mi bebé.

– Vamos a conocerlo –YoungBae beso su mano–. Lo traerán en un momento, solo un momento y se lo llevaran –se levantó y se sentó a su lado en la cama, agachándose para besarle la frente. Se quedaron en esa posición juntos, no había nada que alguno de los dos quisiese o pudiese decir, solo esperaron a que una enfermera llegara con un bulto envuelto en una cobija que SeungRi reconoció. Fue la primera que compraron para recibir al bebé, esponjosa y suave, verde, sin ningún dibujo.

YoungBae fue el primero en recibirlo, quería verlo antes, quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de mostrárselo a SeungRi, quien lo exigía con los brazos alzados, aguantándose el dolor de la herida en el vientre. Suspiro acomodándolo en sus brazos y pidiéndole que no se moviera demasiado.

– Mi pequeño –lo apretó contra si con cuidado, acariciando la piel rojiza del bebé envuelto en la cobija–. Estas tan chiquito, mira Bae, nuestro bebé –el mayor asintió acomodándose junto a él sin saber qué hacer. SeungRi acariciaba y le hablaba al bebé como si este en cualquier momento fuera a despertar, y no tuvo corazón para pedirle que se detuviera porque tenía que admitir que una pequeña parte de él aun esperaba que eso sucediera–. Es tan bonito –acaricio entre sus dedos una de las pequeñas manos–. Estoy seguro de que se iba a parecer a ti.

– SeungRi –apoyo su frente contra su cabeza–. Basta… por favor.

– Nuestro Evan es hermoso –lo alzo para besarle la cabeza–. Precioso, míralo.

– Señor –la enfermera, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, hablo por primera vez–. Tengo que…

– Comprendo –YoungBae se levantó y apenas SeungRi entendió lo que quería hacer se puso a la defensiva.

– No, por favor, un momento más, por favor –el moreno negó despacio.

– Se lo tienen que llevar –intento tomar el cuerpo pero Ri se aferró más a el–. SeungRi…

– Por favor… quiero tenerlo en mis brazos un rato más, por favor YoungBae.

– No se puede, por favor no lo hagas más difícil –sostuvo el bulto entre sus brazos y antes de entregárselo a la enfermera le dio un beso en la frente, despidiéndose en silencio intentando ignorar las suplicas de SeungRi.

– YoungBae por favor, por favor, dile que me regrese a mi bebé –le limpio las lágrimas con cuidado y le beso las mejillas y los labios una y otra vez, buscando tranquilizarlo–. YoungBae, mi bebé.

– Tranquilo, no te muevas, abrirás la herida.

– ¿Por qué paso esto Bae? –lo miro a los ojos–. ¿No le dábamos suficiente amor? ¿No lo queríamos lo suficiente? –YoungBae negó buscando sus manos–. ¿Entonces? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Fue por algo que hice?

– Nada de esto es tu culpa –le beso el dorso de las manos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar el área donde tenía conectada la sonda–. Estamos juntos, eso es todo lo que necesitamos para seguir adelante, solo no sueltes mi mano, pase lo que pase nunca la sueltes.

– Bae…

– Te amo –le beso suavemente en los labios.

– Yo también te amo…

Unos momentos después llego el doctor para darle un analgésico para el dolor que lo dejo dormido, y pasado eso Bae se dio un tiempo para desahogarse en paz.

* * *

El ambiente estaba pesado. SeungRi se mantenía sentado en silencio frente a la pequeña urna de cenizas, la cara pálida y las ojeras más obscuras que nunca. Habían tenido que firmar un acta en donde ellos se hacían totalmente responsables de lo que pasara con su salud al dejar el hospital antes de lo recomendado por los médicos. Pero él no se podía quedar en una cama mientras todos iban a despedir a su pequeño.

Estaban esperando a que llegaran el resto de sus amigos para ir a dejar las cenizas. Jiyong se mantenía a su lado acariciándole el dorso de la mano, consolándolo en silencio, Hana estaba al otro lado, recargada contra su hombro llorando en silencio. No podía con la idea de que su sobrino, ese que estaba tan emocionada por recibir, no hubiese nacido. Nadie podía hacerse a la idea.

HyunBae se mantenía con su hermano menor, tratando de darle apoyo. Su hermano mantenía una expresión seria, tranquila, pero él lo conocía bien, sabía que se estaba aguantando todo, y de alguna manera lo comprendía. Alguien tenía que hacer que SeungRi se mantuviera en pie.

El muchacho apenas y se había tomado un jugo que su madre le preparo, y no había hablado. Lloraba en silencio solamente y eso preocupaba a todos. No estaba bien.

– YoungBae –la madre de SeungRi se acercó a él.

– Señora –se puso recto de repente, y su hermano no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre tan correcto ante los ojos de esa mujer.

– ¿Puedo robártelo un momento? –HyunBae asintió y les vio entrar al estudio–. ¿Tus padres van a venir?

Negó–. HyunBae dice que… mi madre causo un alboroto cuando le dijo que iba a venir y mi padre simplemente se mantuvo al margen, tampoco creo que venga –la mujer lo vio con un poco de lástima que trato de disfrazar con la tristeza.

– Muchacho…

– Perdóneme señora –la mujer tuvo que detenerlo cuando noto que quería hacer una reverencia–. Perdóneme porque no pude cuidar de su hijo, ni de su nieto. Por favor, perdóneme.

– No YoungBae, por favor no digas esas cosas –le masajeo los brazos por encima de la ropa–. Lo que paso no fue su culpa, simplemente… fue algo que paso –el moreno no dijo nada y se quedó mirando el piso–. Muchacho… ven aquí –lo rodeo con sus brazos y le acaricio la espalda suavemente. YoungBae la abrazo con fuerza, soltando un suspiro roto mientras empezaba a llorar–. Muchacho… tú también eres como mi hijo, no lo olvides por favor –la mujer no pudo contener sus lágrimas al sentir como el otro se aferraba a ella. Y entendió cuanto necesitaba esa atención, esa calma que solo una madre le podía dar-. Mis dos niños están sufriendo ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir? –se separó de él despacio.

– Aun así, yo le prometí que iba a cuidar de él, y no pude hacerlo –la madre de Ri volvió a negar.

– Eres un simple hombre YoungBae, no es que tú puedas saber lo que va a pasar –le sostuvo el rostro para que lo mirara–. No te culpes por esas cosas, SeungRi te necesita para sobrepasar esto, y tú lo necesitas a él. Es algo que tienen que atravesar juntos –volvió a bajar la mirada y asintió–. Pero no se olviden que tienen amigos, y por sobre todo, una madre que los ama mucho, y que va a estar para ustedes cuando lo necesiten.

Bae se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y se aventuró a abrazarla de nuevo–. Muchas gracias señora, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Tocaron a la puerta y JiYong se asomó por esta–. Perdón ¿Interrumpo? –ambos negaron. YoungBae le daba la espalda a la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera rastros de lágrimas en su cara–. Bae, voy a ir a comprar lo que me pediste ¿Seguro de que quieres eso?

– Si… a él le gustan los jacintos –JiYong asintió.

– Bien… ve con él, de verdad, no está bien –se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza–. Y tú tampoco te ves nada bien –le beso la mejilla con cariño y le palmeo la espalda–. No tardo.

Salieron del estudio y YoungBae de inmediato fue con SeungRi, sentándose a su lado y rodeándolo con sus brazos. El menor le miro triste y busco su calor, correspondiendo el abrazo–. Bae…

– Tranquilo –le dio un beso–. Solo vamos a esperar a que lleguen los demás y vamos a ir a dejarlo un lugar muy bonito.

– ¿A dónde? –Hana se levantó para ir donde su madre y darles más privacidad–. No quiero que quede encerrado en una caja en la pared.

– No. No lo llevaremos a un lugar así. Iremos al parque Wattles –SeungRi le sonrió.

– Ese lugar es bonito, tantos arboles –recargo su cabeza contra su hombro.

Se escuchó un alboroto afuera de la casa y la madre de SeungRi fue a ver qué pasaba. Apenas la puerta se abrió SeungHyun se apresuró hasta la sala, ignorando a todos, y se sentó a un lado de SeungRi, rodeándolo con sus brazos–. Con cuidado hyung, la herida aún está abierta –aun a pesar del regaño, YoungBae le agradeció que estuviese ahí. SeungHyun sabía tomar el papel de gran hermano mayor cuando cosas difíciles pasaban, y Ri era una de sus adoraciones.

Daesung se acercó sin saber que decir y solo lo abrazo, diciendo lo mucho que lo sentía. El solo le palmeo la espalda y le dio las gracias, después fue con SeungRi y entre él y Seung lo mantuvieron apresado en un abrazo, en un momento, Seung y Daesung cambiaron de lugar, y el mayor de todos abrazo al moreno con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa. Su hyung tenía la cara roja, señal de que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

– Perdón por no haber podido llegar antes –se separó de él tan rápido como lo abrazo-. Los demás no pudieron venir… te piden perdón –miraron a los otros dos, que seguían abrazados.

– Esta bien… muchas gracias por venir hyung.

* * *

– Hyung ¿No es peligroso que el camine? –habían llegado a la entrada del parque y todos bajan de los autos. Jiyong llevaba cargando una planta de jacintos.

– Iremos despacio para que no se lastime –ayudo a SeungRi a bajar del auto–. Solo sostente de mí y avísame cuando el dolor sea muy fuerte.

– Si, no te preocupes.

El día estaba templado y algunas nubes hacían un esfuerzo por cubrir el sol por breves momentos. Todos iban despacio mirando preocupados las expresiones de dolor de SeungRi, pero este en ningún momento se quejó. Solo sostenía con fuerza la urna con las cenizas.

Cuando llegaron a la desviación del camino, en lugar de ir a la subida por donde la mayoría de las personas caminaba, fueron hacia abajo, siguiendo el camino de tierra por un par de metros hasta una pequeña colina. Para ese punto SeungRi sudaba a mares, y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula. Le dolía la herida.

– Aquí está bien –YoungBae miro alrededor. Ahí nadie podía verlos, era silencioso y algunos árboles impedían que diera demasiado el sol. Daesung puso en el suelo la mochila que estaba cargando y la abrió, sacando unas pequeñas palas de jardinería. Entre él y Seung empezaron a cavar en el suelo, Hana ayudo vaciando una botella de agua en la tierra para ablandarla y hacer que fuera más fácil.

– Listo –SeungHyun se limpió la tierra de las manos y miro a los demás. Jiyong se arrodillo junto a él y empezó a quitar el plástico que envolvía la tierra de la planta, acomodándola en el agujero.

– Ri –Bae apretó sus hombros para llamar su atención–. Ya es hora –el pelinegro asintió y quito la tapa de la urna.

– Quería que estuvieras toda la vida con nosotros –a SeungRi le ardían los ojos y estaba seguro de que ya no podía llorar más de lo que ya había llorado, pero aun así sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo–. Pero supongo que eso no se va a poder –quiso agacharse junto a su esposo, pero no podía, simplemente vio como vaciaba las cenizas por encima de las raíces –JiYong lo rodeo con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su hombro–. Te amo Evan. Tu papá y yo te amamos.

– Tenemos que irnos ya, no debes estar mucho tiempo de pie –su madre tomo su mano pero él se negó de inmediato.

– Quiero estar aquí un poco más –espero a que YoungBae se levantara para abrazarse de nuevo a él. Los demás se quedaron ahí con ellos sin saber que hacer o decir. Y eso estuvo bien para ellos, el simple hecho de que estuvieron ahí fue suficiente para aminorar un poco el dolor.

* * *

Los días pasaron lento. Todos se quedaron un par de días pero después de eso tuvieron que volver a corea. Hana y la madre de SeungRi se quedaron una semana, pero también tuvieron que irse al final.

Todos le pidieron lo mismo a YoungBae, que cuidara de él porque era obvio que no estaba bien. Él quiso creer lo contrario. Creyó que SeungRi se iría recuperando con el paso de los días, poco a poco, pero comprendió que no era así el primer día que volvió al trabajo.

Se despidió de él con un beso como todos los días, más besos esta vez. Y al volver a casa en la tarde lo encontró en la habitación del bebé, la mirada pérdida en la cuna y una botella de whisky a medio terminar.

– SeungRi –lo ayudo a levantarse, escuchándolo quejarse–. ¿Por qué estas tomando? Estas tomando medicamentos ¿Sabes el daño que eso te puede hacer?

– Bae –lloriqueo en su hombro–. Soñé con nuestro bebé, y soñé que estaba con nosotros –lo levanto del piso, cargándolo hasta la habitación.

– Espera aquí, iré a traerte un vaso con agua –corrió hasta la habitación. Tenía que saber revisar las advertencias de los medicamentos para saber si podía tener alguna reacción con el alcohol. Al volver a la habitación se encontró con el menor abrazando una almohada mientras lloraba en silencio–. Ri.

– No quiero seguir soñando con él, ya no –miro a YoungBae cuando se acercó a él.

– Pero porque tomaste si sabes que estas tomando medicamentos.

– Te juro que solo fue para tranquilizarme pero… –bajo la mirada–. No me tranquilizaba, y tome otro, y otro...

– No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor –se acostó a su lado–. Es peligroso, si te sientes así llámame ¿Esta bien? –SeungRi asintió acurrucándose contra él.

* * *

– ¿Dónde estabas? –fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, pero su expresión cambio por completo cuando vio en el estado en el que estaba–. ¿Estabas conduciendo así? ¡¿Estás loco?! –lo sujeto de los brazos y SeungRi se tambaleo al intentar caminar.

– Es que… –hipo–, quería ir a verlo –YoungBae hizo que le pasara los brazos por los hombros y rodeándole la cadera se ayudó a arrastrarlo hasta el sillón, en donde lo recostó.

– SeungRi ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir así? –le cepillo el cabello con los dedos.

– Solo… quería verlo –cerró los ojos, empezando a quedarse dormido. YoungBae lo miro sin saber que hacer–. Bae… ven –entre abrió los ojos de repente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –se acercó y sintió como le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, haciendo que cayera sobre el–. ¿SeungRi? –sintió como alzaba la cadera, rosándose contra él.

– Bae –le beso en los labios–. Quiero a mi bebé de vuelta –bajo por su barbilla con más besos–. Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta.

– SeungRi –intento zafarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte–. SeungRi, estas ebrio.

– Si, y también quiero a mi bebé de regreso –intento quitarle la camisa y YoungBae se separó de él.

– Basta por favor. Estas ebrio –se levantó del sillón.

– ¿No quieres traer a nuestro bebé de regreso? –la mirada triste del menor le hizo suspirar y sentarse en el piso a un lado de él.

– Lo deseo más que nada –le acaricio la mejilla–. Pero no podemos revivir a los muertos –lo recibió en sus brazos cuando un suspiro roto se escapó de sus labios.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida no quería llegar a casa. Todos los días era lo mismo, llegaba y tenía que buscar en qué lugar SeungRi se había cansado de beber, y ya no era una botella, eran varias, incluso había pensado quitarle todas las tarjetas y no darle dinero para que no comprara más, pero no se atrevía. No era sano, y se apresuraba a llegar únicamente porque tenía miedo que si no lo hacía a tiempo un día iba a encontrarse con que SeungRi había cometido alguna tontería mayor.

Ese día en especial la sensación de nervios era más fuerte, y el primer lugar a donde fue al llegar fue a la habitación del bebé. Su esposo estaba en el piso, hecho un ovillo a un lado de la cuna, se acercó rápido y lo toco. Estaba frio, las manos heladas.

– SeungRi –le palmeo la mejilla con algo de fuerza pero no despertó, su respiración se hizo pesada–. SeungRi, despierta –el menor se quejó pero no abrió los ojos–. Despierta –pero nada paso, SeungRi estaba completamente ido.

Lo levanto del piso, paniqueado, y fue hasta el baño del pasillo, metiéndolo en la bañera y abriendo las llaves del agua. Rápidamente la bañera se empezó a llenar y el agua caliente parecía despabilar al menor, quien entreabrió los ojos–. YoungBae –susurro dejando caer la cabeza contra el borde de la tina–. Creo… creo que esta vez bebí demasiado.

– Si… esta vez fue demasiado –junto agua en su mano y empezó a mojarle la cabeza–. Déjame quitarte la ropa– le saco la camisa mojada.

– Perdón –alzo torpemente la cadera para que le quitara los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo en el agua tibia. YoungBae no le contesto, simplemente lo enjuago y después abrió uno de los gabinetes para ver si había una toalla, al final tuvo que ir a la habitación por una, con la que lo seco y enredo después de sacarlo del agua, lo llevo a su habitación, le puso su pijama y lo dejo dormir.

El no pudo hacer lo mismo, se quedó toda la noche mirándolo, la presión en su pecho haciéndose presente nuevamente. Le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro con cuidado, simplemente cuidando que durmiera bien, sabía que no era porque quisiera dormir, simplemente el alcohol en su sistema era demasiado. Se acurruco a su lado y cerró los ojos dejando salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Cuando el sol salió el seguía despierto, y SeungRi despertó con un quejido que le hizo alzar la vista para ver cómo estaba.

– Mi… cabeza…

– Esta vez tomaste demasiado –se froto los ojos hinchados y lo miro, el otro no pudo hacerlo–. SeungRi, no soporto más esto.

– A… ¿A qué te refieres?

– Me refiero a que ya no soporto llegar y verte ahogado en alcohol. No soporto llegar temiendo que hallas hecho una tontería mientras no estoy –le sostuvo el rostro con ambos, la mirada llena de angustia–. Y si la vas a hacer dímelo. Dímelo y lo haremos juntos.

– Bae…

– Anoche tuve mucho miedo SeungRi, porque no podía hacerte despertar. Pensé que te perdía también a ti –lo abrazo y aunque no pudo verlo, el menor supo que quería llorar.

– Lo siento… no quería…

– Pero lo hiciste –las manos de SeungRi se aferraron a el–. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. Prométemelo.

– Es que…

– Es que nada, prométemelo –se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos–. Prométemelo.

– Te lo prometo –cerro los ojos cuando juntaron sus frentes.

– Gracias.

– Bae.

– ¿Si?

– Cierra la habitación –se acomodó sobre el–. No quiero verla. Quiero que las cosas de mi bebé se queden ahí, pero… no quiero…

– Comprendo –se quedaron quietos en la cama–. Podremos deshacernos de ellas cuando estés listo, no te preocupes. Descansa un poco más, iré a buscarte algo para el dolor de cabeza –se iba a levantar cuando la mano de SeungRi lo detuvo, jalando de la camisa de regreso a su lado.

– No dormiste ¿Verdad? –YoungBae no contesto–. Quédate aquí conmigo y vamos a dormir un rato más ¿Si? –se acomodó en la almohada, llamándolo a sus brazos. El moreno se acomodó apoyándose en su pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Las cosas poco a poco volvían a una relativa normalidad. SeungRi volvía a las tareas del hogar y Bae iba y venía del trabajo como siempre.

Pero ambos lo sabían. Algo estaba cambiando, poco a poco y sin poder hacer algo porque, de alguna manera, lo veían como algo normal, algo pasajero.

Lo primero en que notaron el cambio fue cuando hacían el amor. El sexo era importante para ambos, era la forma más íntima y directa en la que se demostraban todo su amor. Pero ahora había algo que les impedía hacerlo, y cuando lo hacían, siempre quedaba una sensación culposa en ambos, especialmente en YoungBae, quien no podía evitar pensar que el hecho de que SeungRi volviese a quedar embarazado solo volvería la abrir la herida que aún no cicatrizaba en ellos. El miedo a perder todo regresaba con más fuerza y la intimidad inevitablemente se fue reduciendo. Aun cuando su esposo lo buscaba no se atrevía a tocarlo, le rehuía diciendo que tenía trabajo y se encerraba en el estudio.

El ver la mirada de SeungRi en las mañanas, pidiendo muestras de cariño le hacía salir rápido de la cama, apresurándose a llegar al trabajo. Y SeungRi aceptaba e iba a despedirlo con la esperanza de poder recibirlo al final de la jornada.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más y trato de confrontarlo YoungBae lo único que pudo decirle fue que simplemente tenía más trabajo de lo normal y que estaba imaginando cosas. Por supuesto, el no acepto la excusa, lo que derivó en más discusiones.

– ¿Me quieres? –pregunto, tomando por sorpresa al otro. Usualmente despertaba después de él.

– Claro que te quiero.

– ¿Me amas? –se acurruco en el calor de la cama.

– Te amo… pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes –le sonrió.

– Entonces… ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy? –Bae tuvo que desviar la mirada de esos ojos suplicantes.

– Ri… sabes que tengo que ir al trabajo –intento levantarse de la cama.

– Aún es temprano… será rápido, lo prometo.

– Lo siento Ri… tal vez hoy cuando regrese del trabajo…

– Sabes que eso es una mentira –se cubrió con las cobijas–. Pero está bien, avísame cuando te vayas a ir.

Desde la cama lo escucho bañarse y arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Esa fue la primera vez que Bae no se despidió de el con un beso, ni siquiera le dijo que ya se iba. Y eso se volvió la rutina de todos los días.


	9. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote_

_miedo de no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel_

_miedo de no saber qué piensas, si te hago falta_

_ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana_

_y me pregunto ¿Que hago aquí sin ti?_

_Miedo – Pepe Aguilar_

Todos se habían quedado en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la pluma escribiendo sobre papel y el respirar congestionado que provocaban las lágrimas. También el sonido del tráfico afuera se escuchaba.

\- ¿Supieron la razón por la que murió? –Weinberg levanto la cabeza para mirar a ambos, que mantenían la cabeza gacha.

\- La autopsia no dio un resultado claro, era un bebito después de todo –YoungBae paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de SeungRi para acercarlo a él, acariciándole el cabello suavemente, buscando que dejara de llorar-. El medico dijo que lo más probable haya sido falta de oxígeno por la tonalidad que tenía su piel al nacer.

\- No soy una mujer –SeungRi se acomodó contra él, cerrando los ojos-. Al final, mi cuerpo no era lo suficientemente para poder mantenerlo vivo. Cuando un bebé no recibe suficiente oxigeno es porque la placenta no funciona –se aferró a la camisa de YoungBae.

El medico asintió-. ¿Alguna vez hablaron de esto? Después de que SeungRi dejo de beber, cuando las cosas se calmaron –ninguno respondió, y Bruce no necesito más. Soltó un suspiro y cerro su libreta de notas-. Creo que el mayor problema que ustedes tienen, como pareja y como personas, es que prefieren ignorar las cosas a arreglarlas –ambos lo miraron, SeungRi se levantó de golpe, mirándolo furioso y ofendido.

\- ¡¿Ignorar?! ¡He vivido los últimos dos años recordando a mi hijo! ¡El hijo muerto al que sostuve en mis brazos apenas unos minutos! –YoungBae sostuvo su mano para llamar su atención y hacer que se calmara-. Si hubiese podido ignorar ese recuerdo probablemente hubiésemos podido seguir viviendo como antes ¿Pero cómo podría olvidarme de mi bebé? ¿Cómo podría ignorar el recuerdo de mi Evan? No, yo jamás ignore esto.

\- Si, si lo hizo ¿O acaso alguna vez hablo con su esposo de cómo se sentía? –SeungRi volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos se movieron de lado a lado y apretó con fuerza la mano de YoungBae-. ¿Hizo algo más que ahogarse en alcohol? –miro como volvía a sentarse y poso su mirada en el otro-. Y usted YoungBae. Se ha excusado en las mismas razones. Ambos prefieren intentar dejar todo atrás antes de enfrentarlo. En el mundo real a eso se le llama cobardía –les dio un momento para poder digerir las palabras-. Ahora díganme ¿Cómo se sintieron después de haber hablado por primera vez en casi dos años de su hijo? Por primera vez, hablar de lo que sintieron en ese momento.

\- Yo… yo no sabía que YoungBae se sentía de esa manera –SeungRi alzo la mirada, aun apoyando en el hombro de YoungBae-. Yo jamás lo culpe… nadie lo hizo –acaricio su brazo suavemente-. Tú no tienes por qué culparte… -YoungBae lo miro y le sonrió ligeramente.

\- Parece que esta vez no podremos hacer sesión individual –el medico miro su reloj-. Pero definitivamente me gustaría que vinieran para una sesión completa. Lo que les paso no es fácil de superar, y ustedes lo han reprimido por casi dos años. Dejemos de lado un momento su relación para concentrarse en curar las heridas que tienen.

La pareja se miró con todas las emociones aun a flor de piel y asintieron.

* * *

Seungri se sorprendió a si mismo mordiéndose las uñas esa tarde. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, se limpió la saliva en el pantalón y se levantó de la cama. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por todas las cosas que habían pasado en la tarde, esa subida y bajada en sus emociones definitivamente no era algo sano.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, miro la sala y no encontró a YoungBae en ningún lado. Confundido fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, pero tampoco lo vio ahí. Le dio un trago y camino hasta el vestíbulo, abriendo la puerta del estudio. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Confundido dejo el vaso casi vacío en la mesa de la sala y miro el ventanal que daba al jardín y se acercó, apoyando su mano en el vidrio. El cristal se sentía frio, y fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentado en el pasto, las piernas estiradas y apoyando su peso en sus brazos, cerca de la tierra en la que en algún momento hubo flores.

Abrió el ventanal y salió al jardín, tratando de pisar despacio pero antes de que pudiese acercársele, YoungBae se giró a verlo. Dio un pequeño salto ante el repentino movimiento, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Soplo una brisa fresca común de las últimas tardes de verano-. Recuerdo… que siempre solías venir a sentarte aquí –SeungRi alzo la vista para ver a YoungBae, que había regresado su vista al frente-. Solías decir que tranquilizaba tus nauseas, antes de eso, también decías que te ayudaba a aliviar tu nostalgia.

Seungri sonrió. Eran recuerdos tan agradables como amargos-. El jardín siempre ha sido mi parte favorita de la casa –se acercó a él y se sentó de rodillas, justo a su lado, mirando el mismo punto que YoungBae-. Siempre, siempre soñé con tener un jardín así. No me importaba si la casa era grande o pequeña, de una o dos plantas. Pero debía tener un jardín así de grande.

\- Un jardín donde pudieses descansar después de un día de trabajo. Donde pudieses hacer comidas alrededor de la parrilla.

\- Un lugar donde pudiese ver crecer a mis hijos –bajo la mirada.

\- Si… -volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La brisa no soplaba más.

\- Bae… -el menor se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Aun… ¿Aun quieres el divorcio? –YoungBae lo miro-. Hoy me di cuenta de algo YoungBae… yo jamás pensé, jamás me preocupe siquiera, por lo que tu habías sufrido. Egoístamente hice que cargaras con la muerte de Evan tu solo, y no conforme con eso, hice que también cargaras con el peso de verme… -parpadeo, soltando un suspiro y dejando salir un par de lágrimas-. De hacerte sufrir con mis acciones. Como si la muerte de nuestro bebé no te hubiese dañado también a ti –cruzo las piernas, enterrando sus dedos en el pasto-. Eso no es lo que hace una pareja, un amante, un esposo… y siempre ha sido así. Siempre has sido tú perdonándome mis tonterías, siempre has sido tú esperando por mí, siempre sosteniéndome. Y eso no es justo –lo miro, la mirada seria de YoungBae sobre él aun en silencio-. Yo no te estoy haciendo feliz –se mordió los labios-. Voy a darte el divorcio. Voy a dártelo porque no es justo que sigas atado a una persona como yo, que jamás te ha dado nada bueno… -sintió la mano del otro acariciando su mejilla despacio. El tacto tibio le hizo cerrar los ojos y los dedos pasando por la piel de su rostro una y otra vez hasta limpiar las lágrimas casi le hizo soltar un suspiro.

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- Si… por primera vez entendí a qué te referías cuando me lo pediste, cuando hablaste de cuánto daño nos hemos estado haciendo –acaricio la mano que seguía en su rostro.

\- Me haces sentir vivo –entre abrió los ojos. La mirada cálida de YoungBae le hizo sentir escalofríos-. Tal vez no suene como la gran cosa, pero eso es lo que me has dado. Una razón. Una verdadera y valida razón para vivir.

\- Youngbae…

Bae no dijo nada, se levantó y se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones y de las manos, y después le ofreció una a SeungRi para ayudarlo a levantarse, espero a que él también se limpiara y lo jalo al interior de la casa.

Seungri no dijo nada cuando le vio cerrar las puertas y dejar todo listo para solamente apagar las luces e irse a dormir. Tampoco dijo nada cuando subieron escaleras arriba hasta su habitación y lo llevo hasta el baño, abriendo las llaves de la regadera y ambos se empezaron a quitar la ropa.

Entraron juntos a la regadera. El menor se quedó viendo la pared, relajándose debajo del chorro de agua tibia, después sintió los brazos de YoungBae rodeándole la cintura, pegándose despacio a su espalda. Abrió los ojos lentamente y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, el agua cayéndole en el rostro.

Bae acaricio con la punta de los dedos la ligera línea del vientre, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió nada cuando los recuerdos de la cicatriz le atacaron. No lloro, ni sonrió, simplemente se quedó con la sensación de la caricia, casi quemándole la piel.

* * *

No tuvieron que esperar dos meses para volver a pisar el consultorio del doctor Weinberg. Una semana después ya estaban de nuevo en el, seguía siendo una terapia de pareja, pero por esa vez, se enfocarían más en la parte individual.

Youngbae miraba atentamente el techo recostado en el reposet y esperando a que el doctor empezara a hacer preguntas como siempre.

\- Quiero saber –empezó el otro-. Que sintió cuando se enteró de que su hijo había muerto.

\- No creo poder describir el cómo me sentí.

\- Inténtelo por favor.

El moreno cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente trajera de nuevo los recuerdos-. No lo creía… cuando el doctor me lo dijo no le creí. Mi primer pensamiento es que era una pesadilla y que cuando despertara iba a estar a un lado de SeungRi quejándose de que Evan no dejaba de moverse porque tenían hambre –se mordió los labios-. Después… no lo sé… me quede en blanco, y lo primero que asalto mi mente cuando salí de ese trance fue el cómo se lo iba a decir. Como le iba a decir a SeungRi que el hijo que habíamos estado esperando con tantas ansias ya no estaba con nosotros cuando ni siquiera había llegado.

\- ¿Su familia dijo algo acerca de esto? –el medico alzo la vista al escucharlo soltar un murmullo.

\- Mis hermanos estuvieron conmigo apoyándome, incluso a la distancia. JiYong y HyunBae llamaban cada que podían para preguntar como estábamos, Daesung y SeungHyun también lo hicieron.

\- ¿Y sus padres?

\- La madre de seun…

\- No, sus padres YoungBae ¿Qué dijeron ellos?

\- Mis padres… -abrió los ojos-. ¿Sabe? Seungri siempre ha creído que la última vez que hable con mis padres fue antes de nuestra boda.

\- ¿No es así?

\- No. Hable con ella, con mi madre, cuando se enteró que SeungRi estaba esperando, pidiéndome que lo dejara a él y a ese… adefesio, recuerdo que lo llamo adefesio... A ese error… le reclame, estaba tan enojado por la forma en la que se había referido a algo que había nacido del amor que nos teníamos, de algo tan puro y bello. De su propio nieto. Ella dijo que dios no iba a permitir algo así… la última vez que yo hablé con mi madre fue dos semanas después de que Evan murió… ¿Sabe para qué me llamo? Para decirme que ese era mí castigo. Que ese era el castigo que dios nos estaba dando por ir en contra de su palabra, por vivir en pecado –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. No tiene idea de cómo me dolió escuchar a mi madre decir que mi hijo había muerto por mi culpa. Que si me hubiese apartado como me dijo Evan no habría muerto…

\- ¿Volvió a reclamarle? ¿Estaba enojado? –YoungBae negó despacio y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- No. No pude siquiera hablar. Me quede escuchando todo lo que dijo porque sí, mi hijo había muerto. Y quien sabe, quizás lo que ella dijo también era verdad. Quizás, si yo me hubiese apartado Evan habría nacido.

\- ¿Habría dejado a Seungri solo? ¿Solo y con un hijo suyo? –el tono de Weinberg era severo. A YoungBae le pareció que ese debía ser la verdadera voz de la conciencia.

\- Seungri… es tan diferente a mi… él podría haberme olvidado, habría podido seguir adelante. Él y Evan. Ambos felices.

\- ¿Y usted?

\- No sé. Me habría quedado viéndolos a lo lejos –se le corto la voz-. Viéndolos jugar juntos en el jardín como SeungRi siempre había querido. Riendo juntos, con fuerza, porque serian felices. Yo solo sería un mal recuerdo.

\- Quizá tenga razón. Probablemente SeungRi fuese feliz con su hijo, sin usted. Se lo habría llevado lejos a donde los recuerdos no lo persiguieran. A donde no estuviera usted. Se habría vuelto a enamorar y Evan reconocería a esa nueva persona como su padre o madre, y quien sabe, quizás hasta pudiese llegar a tener hermanos. Tendría una buena vida donde usted solo sería un mal recuerdo –la habitación se quedó en silencio-. No es tan fácil escucharlo cuando alguien más lo dice ¿Verdad?

\- Me habría muerto –soltó de repente llamando la atención de Bruce-. Me habría muerto lentamente hasta que un día no pudiese levantarme más. Seungri… el hace mi vida maravillosa. Es tonto y ridículo, pero él es mi razón de levantarme todos los días. El poder ver su rostro cuando duerme, el poder sentir su piel.

\- Pero está vivo. Sigue vivo y SeungRi también lo está, y lo está porque usted cuido de él, porque SeungRi pudo haber muerto, usted lo sabe, lo pudo ver aquella vez que no pudo despertarlo por haber bebido –YoungBae miro el techo escuchando atentamente lo que le decía-. Seungri está vivo porque usted lo ayudo a levantarse y lo sostuvo, pero cuando el quiso hacer lo mismo usted lo rechazo.

\- No podía evitarlo –se ahogó el sollozo-. Tenía tanto miedo.

\- ¿Pero miedo a que?

\- A que todo volviese a repetirse. A que nos ilusionáramos a ser padres de nuevo, que estuviésemos esperando a nuestro hijo y después tener que sostenerlo muerto. A que la siguiente vez tuviese que sostener a mi hijo muerto y también tuviese que sostener a la única persona que he amado muerta. No podía con eso, la idea aun me aterra, recordar lo sueños horribles en donde ya no los tenía, a ninguno de los dos –se limpió las lágrimas que corrían sin control mientras intentaba controlar su respiración-. Los recuerdos de todas y cada una de sus miradas heridas cada que lo rechazaba me queman. La decepción en su rostro, el sentirse humillado por mí. No puedo y no puedo corresponderle porque… porque soy tan cobarde. Tan poco hombre que aunque quiera, aunque mi cuerpo reaccione a sus besos y sus caricias, y que los pida cada que lo ve siempre el miedo lo va a detener porque es un cobarde.

\- ¿Y si no fuese así? Nosotros nunca podremos saber qué es lo que va a pasar. Pueden seguir juntos y ser felices, o pueden separarse. Quizás sean felices así, quizás no, pero eso es algo que nunca podremos saber –le dio un momento para que terminara de pensar en lo que había dicho y se levantó-. Relájese un momento, iré a hablar con SeungRi –el doctor abandono la habitación y fue a la siguiente en donde SeungRi le esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones gemelos-. Hola de nuevo.

-Hola… ¿Él está bien?

\- Esta bien ¿Sabe? Su esposo es un hombre muy terco –se sentó en el lugar de siempre-. Tan terco que se ha guardado muchas cosas para de sí.

\- ¿Cree que es porque no confía en mí? –su mirada se entristeció.

\- Más bien, creo que es porque tiene miedo a causar lastima –se acomodó y abrió su cuaderno de notas-. ¿Cómo se ha sentido estos días?

\- Bien, creo que bien. Las cosas con YoungBae han estado un poco tensas… sé que es algo malo pero la verdad no hemos podido hablar mucho. Nos estamos evitando de nuevo.

\- Si, es algo muy malo, pero comprensible hasta cierto punto… Sabe de lo que quiero que hablemos ¿Verdad?

\- De Evan…

\- Exacto ¿Podría contarme un poco de cómo se sintió cuanto todo pasó?

\- Como me sentí… no lo sé, fueron muchas cosas en un solo momento, me sentí desesperado, porque no podía hacer nada por mi bebé, y tampoco podía hacer nada por YoungBae… creo que ese sentimiento fue más fuerte que la tristeza.

\- ¿Sintió algo más aparte de la desesperación?

\- Enojo. Sentí mucha furia porque no era justo lo que había pasado –succiono sus labios, mordiéndolos nervioso-. Cuando eran más joven jamás me imagine con una familia, tener hijos y esas cosas, fue YoungBae quien me metió esas ideas.

\- ¿Él le dijo que quería tener hijos?

\- No directamente, es decir, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía tener hijos. Fue mi madre quien me lo dijo cuándo le presente a YoungBae como mi novio, pero yo ya sabía que él quería una familia, así que cuando supe que yo podía dársela estuve feliz. Empecé a verme en un futuro, nos imaginaba yendo a los festivales de la escuela, pasando juntos las navidades, nuestros cumpleaños, los cumpleaños de nuestros hijos. Verlos crecer –soltó un suspiro roto-. Cuando perdí al bebé sentí que le había fallado. Que jamás iba a poder cumplirle su mayor ilusión, porque YoungBae es esa clase de hombres que quiere tener hijos y una esposa que le espere en casa, lo sé, el no necesita decírmelo. Muy en el fondo, esa es otra de las razones por la que quería que no trabajara.

\- ¿Qué pensaba antes de empezar a beber de la forma en que lo hizo?

\- Pensaba en lo mucho que quería tener a mi bebé en mis brazos de nuevo –se limpió un par de lágrimas-. Pensaba en lo mucho que lo quería conmigo, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba… pensaba en si YoungBae iba a dejar de amarme por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para darle un hijo.

\- ¿Qué sentía cuando veía a YoungBae? Es decir, cuando él lo encontraba ebrio.

\- Me daba mucha vergüenza, y me sentía tan mal. Fue durante ese tiempo que el empezó a cambiar y sé que fue mi culpa. Yo lo orille a que se alejara de mí. No suficiente con lo que había pasado yo le di la carga de estar cuidando de mi… el otro día, cuando lo escuche decir lo que sintió cuando todo paso me quise morir. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo porque todo este tiempo siempre creí que era yo el que estaba sufriendo, el que estaba aguantando los malos tratos cuando el también estaba sufriendo, yo pude desahogarme, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero lo hice, y el no. Ni con migo ni con nadie –hizo las manos puños y se volvió a limpiar las mejillas húmedas-. No he sido una buena pareja para él, no he sabido apoyarlo ni cuidarlo… le dije que le iba dar el divorcio –Weinberg alzo la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

\- Porque… no quiero que siga amarrado a una persona que ya no lo puede hacer feliz. Yo siempre le voy a recordar a Evan, y no lo puedo obligar a vivir esa tortura.

\- ¿Qué le dijo el de esa decisión? ¿Acepto?

\- No me dijo nada... me abrazo y… y me dijo que… no dijo nada del divorcio…

\- ¿Hace cuando que fue eso?

\- Cuando tuvimos la última cita.

\- Es mucho tiempo desde entonces… ¿Ha hablado con el abogado que lleva el caso? –SeungRi negó y lo miro.

\- ¿Debería hacerlo?

\- Debería. Estoy seguro de que eso le dará una respuesta de porque no le ha dicho nada, y en todo caso, le permitirá a él saber su decisión –SeungRi asintió.

\- Perdón. Siento que le he estado haciendo perder su tiempo –sonrió triste-. Al final, fui yo el que se rindió.

\- Sinceramente yo no creo que haya estado perdiendo el tiempo –se levantó-. Aunque es decisión suyo si desea seguir viniendo.

\- Supongo que estaré en contacto con usted –siguió al doctor fuera de la habitación.

\- Por favor, hágalo –entro a la siguiente puerta-. Youngbae, es todo por hoy –un momento después SeungRi lo vio salir a su esposo, se miraron un momento y después desviaron la mirada-. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomen, estaré agradecido si me lo hacen saber.

\- Gracias doctor, por todo –ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos y dejaron el consultorio en silencio. El mismo silencio continúo durante todo el camino hasta la casa.

* * *

Youngbae se había mantenido concentrado en los documentos que tenía que enviar durante todo el día, pero cuando paso la hora del almuerzo no pudo seguir haciéndolo. Había sido una torpeza el volver a levantar el marco de la fotografía cuando los hechos recientes aún estaban tan frescos. Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Alzo la vista cuando capto movimiento en su oficina.

Una mujer de cabello rojo intenso le saludaba desde afuera. El sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara, la mujer entro riendo alegre y el no pudo evitar reír por igual.

\- Hola YoungBae, perdón si te molesto en horas de trabajo, pero hey, ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Todo bien? –se sentó frente a él.

\- Si Erika, todo bien –los ojos obscuros de la mujer se desviaron al marco de la fotografía.

\- Tengo tiempo que no veo a SeungRi. Si se llamaba SeungRi ¿Verdad? –el moreno volvió a reír asintiendo-. ¿Cómo está? ¿Todo bien con él?

\- Si… algunas… cosas.

\- Oh, lo siento cariño... quizás escogí un mal momento –YoungBae se mostró sorprendido ante el cambio de expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Mal momento para? –la pelirroja saco del interior de su saco un sobre de celofán. Youngbae sonrió al tomarlo-. Oh, felicidades.

\- Ya la aplazamos un año, espero que puedas estar ahí –se llevó una mano al rostro-. Pero sigo creyendo que fue un mal momento para entregártela.

\- Tonterías. No dejes que nada opaque tu felicidad, ya lo dijiste, llevas mucho aplazándola –miro el sobre.

\- Si, tienes razón –se levantó-. Bueno, me voy porque aún tengo que terminar de checar unas cuentas, nos vemos YoungBae.

\- Nos vemos –la vio salir de la oficina y volvió a mirar el sobre. En el frente tenia escrito “Familia Dong” con letras cursivas.

Saco la invitación leyendo el contenido y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los recuerdos de su boda regresaron. El también estuvo entregando invitaciones en la oficina como ella. Volvió a mirar la fotografía de SeungRi y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Su celular empezó a sonar haciendo que dejara la invitación sobre el escritorio mientras estiraba la mano para tomarlo, frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número pero sí pudo reconocer la lada internacional.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Youngbae –su expresión se tornó seria al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Cómo estas hijo?

\- ¿Ya soy tu hijo de nuevo?

\- Bae… hijo, me entere de lo que está pasando con SeungHyun –el moreno cerro los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- Eso no imp…

\- JiYong ¿Verdad? –no necesito que contestara, el silencio de su madre fue suficiente.

\- No importa quien haya sido. Youngbae. No sabes como he esperado para recibir esa noticia, que entendieras el gran error que habías estado cometiendo durante tantos años, pero ya está bien mi niño, ya podrás ser un hombre normal. Ese pervertidor se alejara de tu vida y tu podrás ser feliz y…

\- Madre ¿Algún día me llamaras para preguntarme como estoy o para preguntarme como me va en el trabajo? ¿O quizás como estoy después de tanto tiempo de no dirigirme la palabra?

\- YoungBae, está bien, comprendo que estés enojado por el tiempo en que hemos estado distanciados, pero las cosas van a cambiar cuando te separes de él y vuelvas a casa, vas a ver, todo ira mejor –apoyo los codos en el escritorio y se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos, frotando su frente con sus dedos.

\- Seungri accedió a darme el divorcio.

\- ¡Maravilloso!

\- ¿De verdad te alegra?

\- ¡Claro que me alegra! Oh, gracias a dios, es la noticia más maravillosa que he recibido –YoungBae negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo… que no tiene sentido que sigamos hablando madre, tu nunca vas a entender. Jamás vas a entenderme…

\- ¿YoungBae?

\- No me voy a divorciar mamá –corto la llamada antes de que ella pudiese terminar de decir su nombre, seguramente para poder empezar a darle un sermón o tratar de convencerlo. Apago el celular apenas este empezó a vibrar de nuevo en su mano.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se masajeo las sienes. Si antes no podía concentrarse, ahora mucho menos.

Aun así, volvió a mirar la pantalla de su computadora. Tenía que adelantar aunque fuese un poco más antes de salir. Al final, apenas pudo continuar con unos párrafos y sabía que iba tener que revisarlos porque seguramente estaban completamente mal.

Salió de la oficina a la hora de siempre y poco antes de las seis ya estaba estacionando el auto en la cochera.

Se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba ese día y le puso la alarma al auto. Apenas entro y dejo sus llaves en la mesa de la entrada, fue recibido por SeungRi, quien fruncía el ceño confundido, el celular en su mano.

\- Retiraste la demanda –soltó mirándolo desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estuve hablando con el abogado con quien metiste el caso, me dijo que quitaste la demanda de divorcio –se acercó unos pasos, inseguro-. Hace casi un mes que la quitaste –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Quieres que la vuelva a meter?

\- Eres un idiota –se acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar-. Te odio.

Youngbae le rodeo la cintura y apoyo su frente en su hombro-. Lo sé.

\- Te odio. Me hiciste decirte que te daba el divorcio. Dios. Eso es maltrato psicológico, lo juro –enterró sus dedos en su cabello obscuro-. Te amo –lo apretó con más fuerza contra el-. Idiota.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? –se separó ligeramente de él.

\- ¡No me cambies el tema Dong YoungBae! –le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos-. Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonas ¿Escuchaste? Ya me había preparado mentalmente para firmar el acta y todo y, maldita sea. No sé si estar enojado o feliz, o si golpearme o si besarte… -respiro profundamente para retomar el aire que había perdido al estar hablando tan rápido, le miró fijamente y después estampo sus labios, dejándole un montón de pequeños besos. Las manos del mayor se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura y lentamente fueron sus brazos quienes le sostenían, dando paso a un beso más agresivo.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes-. Está bien si me odias.

\- Idiota, dios, te odio tanto… -se limpió en su hombro escuchando el quejido que soltó-. Vamos a comer, ya tengo la cena lista –lo jalo del brazo hasta el comedor.

* * *

Despertó y lo primero que hizo fue observar a YoungBae. Se veía tan tranquilo que le era imposible creer que todo ese tiempo se había estado culpado de algo que nada tuvo que ver con él.

Habían pasado tres días desde que hablaron de Evan. El trabajo y la rutina habían logrado que se olvidaran momentáneamente de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, pero era fin de semana, y sabía que el estar ahí, en esa casa que había visto todo les haría recordar inevitablemente todo. Siempre lo haría.

Le paso un dedo suavemente por el puente de la nariz de su esposo, le encantaba acariciar esa parte porque hacía gestos por las cosquillas. Sonrió triste, de verdad era tan afortunado de tener a un hombre como el a su lado.

Aparto suavemente el brazo que le rodeaba sintiendo una sensación fría de inmediato, y se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo. Miro por la ventana, aun no salía el sol.

Camino cuidando de no hacer ruido y cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado que cuando salió. Bajo las escaleras y fue hasta el estudio, en el librero donde YoungBae tenía los libros que más le gustaban. Estiro el brazo hasta llegar a la parte más alta y tocar el borde, y lo sintió. El par de llaves.

Las tomo entre sus dedos y salió rumbo a las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que había ignorado por tanto tiempo. Hoy, ese día, se cumplían dos años desde la última vez que puso un pie ahí dentro.

Introdujo la llave y quito el seguro lentamente, sus manos temblaron inevitablemente mientras giraba el picaporte y abría lentamente la puerta. Sintió ganas de vomitar, y echarse hacia atrás y cerrar la puerta y no volverla a abrir nunca, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

El olor a encerrado cuando cerró la puerta tras de él, así que fue a abrir la ventana, y desde ahí admiro la habitación.

Todo estaba cubierto con polvo, y aun así la decoración, la pintura, los muebles, todo se seguía viendo hermoso.

Fue hasta la cuna blanca y acaricio las barreras con las puntas de los dedos, mirando hacia las sabanas azuladas con bordados de nubes, un par de pequeños muñecos de peluche a cada esquina. Alzo la mirada y estiro las manos hacia el móvil que colgaba del techo, acariciando los animalitos de fieltro, fue hasta el pequeño motor de cuerda y giro la palanca varias veces, hasta que no pudo hacerlo más, y cuando la soltó una canción de cuna empezó a sonar, haciendo girar el móvil.

Respiro con dificultad mientras sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y fue hasta la cómoda que estaba ahí, abriendo uno de los cajones para mirar la ropita que ahí estaba guardada. Paso sus manos por cada prenda, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela, el olor a limpio y nuevo aun presente.

Tomo uno de los pequeños mamelucos entre sus manos y lo llevo a su rostro, frotándolo contra su mejilla antes de estrujarlo con sus dedos y arrodillarse en el piso, sin poder contener sus lágrimas-. Mi bebito –sollozo en voz baja, la imagen de su pequeño Evan regresando a su mente. Tan pequeño, tan indefenso.

\- Seungri –la música de cuna seguía sonando, y SeungRi alzo la cabeza para mirar a YoungBae, quien lo miraba triste desde la puerta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se acercó hasta él y se agacho a su lado, mirando lo que traía en las manos-. Ri –le acaricio el cabello y el otro se abrazó a él, llorando en silencio.

\- Perdóname –susurro apretándolo con más fuerza-. Perdóname por no haber podido darte un hijo, perdóname por haber perdido a nuestro bebé –Bae le masajeo la espalda y le beso el hombro con cariño.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Sabes que tú no tienes la culpa de nada –SeungRi se acomodó mejor sobre él, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

\- Si mi cuerpo fuera más fuerte…

\- No, tu eres fuerte, simplemente hay cosas… que no se pueden lograr –se froto contra el suavemente.

\- Quiero darte un hijo, quiero darte una familia –YoungBae hizo que se separa un poco de el para poder limpiarle las lágrimas con las manos y después se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Tu eres mi familia –hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, la música de cuna se detuvo de golpe-. No pudimos tener un hijo pero aún podemos adoptar, y aun que no se pudiera, podemos tener una mascota. Sé que no es lo mismo que tener un bebé en casa, pero es algo que nos puede alegrar la vida –le dejo y beso en los labios y SeungRi cerró los ojos, sintiendo esas atenciones como un calmante a su dolor-. No quiero que pases tu vida pensando en eso, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que sonrías todos los días, quiero verte reír –el menor se recostó contra él.

\- Te amo –susurro cerrando los ojos-. Te amo tanto.

\- Y yo te amo a ti –le beso el cabello y lo ayudo a levantarse-. Anda, volvamos a la cama, aún es temprano –SeungRi negó.

\- No, quiero sacar todo de aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero que saquemos todo, los muebles, la ropa, quiero que la habitación se quede vacía, y que la volvamos a pintar, que sea una habitación más, no sé, podemos pasar tu estudio aquí o no sé, pero no quiero que siga siendo la que hubiese sido la habitación del bebé.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

\- Si…

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer con todo esto? –recorrió la habitación con la mirada, tratando de mandar los recuerdos dolorosos al fondo de su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

\- Podemos donarlo, son muchas cosas que le podrían servir a alguien –lo miro y sonrió ligeramente, inclinándose sobre él y dejándole un beso en el pómulo antes de abrazarlo-. Hay algo más de lo que me quiero deshacer.

\- ¿Qué? –le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta su habitación, haciendo que se sentara en la cama-. ¿Seungri?

\- Quiero que las veamos por última vez. Juntos –fue hasta el closet y se estiro lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la parte más alta, empujando un par de cajas hasta alcanzar una más pequeña.

\- ¿Qué es? –tomo la caja y la abrió. Entre abrió los labios sin saber que decir, tomando las fotos de las ecografías-. ¿Por qué tienes esto?

\- No lo sé –se sentó a un lado de él, tomando todas las fotos que había en la caja, mirándolas una por una-. Incluso aquí está el video, la primera vez que lo escuchamos –YoungBae tomo el paquete blanco en el que venía el DVD.

\- ¿Quieres verlo?

Seungri negó-. Quiero ir a verlo. A el… necesito hacerlo. Es tan cruel que no hayamos ido a verlo en tanto tiempo. Me siento como un mal padre.

\- No es así –se acercó a él y le sostuvo la barbilla-. Algún día vas a ser el padre más maravilloso del mundo –le beso lentamente.

\- ¿Algún día?

\- Si, algún día.

Seungri le sonrió volviéndose a acomodar en su hombro-. Algún día, quizás… quizás pueda darte un hijo –se froto contra su hombro-. Y ese día, veras que va a ser un niño o una niña sana, y nos va a hacer muy felices –sonrió al sentir los labios del mayor sobre su frente.


	10. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro_

_No importa lo que digan_

_Voy a sostenerte cerca de mí_

_Angel – YoonMiRae con Tiger JK y Bizzy_

Iban a ir a comprar cajas para empezar a empaquetar todo y poder empezar a despejar la habitación, y también pintura, querían dejar la habitación libre lo más rápido que pudiesen. Pero primero tenían que hacer algo aún más importante.

SeungRi quería creer que no había sido coincidencia que hubiese decidido dar ese paso el mismo día que se cumplían dos años desde la muerte de Evan.

Sintió la mano de YoungBae tomar la suya cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del parque Wattles, el entrelazo sus dedos y empezaron a adentrarse. Caminaron lo más despacio que pudieron, dejándose rebasar por toda la gente que iba a hacer ejercicio o los que simplemente recorrían el sendero de tierra y piedra.

Ambos lo veían igual que hace dos años, incluso la desviación hacia abajo seguía igual de sola a comparación de la que iba hacia arriba para la colina. Vislumbraron los árboles que tenían como referencia y fueron hasta la pequeña cuesta que llevaba hasta el lugar en donde habían dejado a Evan, porque jamás se referirían a ese lugar como su tumba.

– Esto… es una verdadera sorpresa –contrario a lo que habían pensado, el lugar estaba bien cuidado. Las flores violetas brillaban bajo la luz del sol y un círculo de piedras rodeaba los bulbos enterrados en la tierra, apenas y se asomaban los hierbajos–. Esto lo hizo JiYong –el mayor sonrió enorme al pensar en el tiempo que a su amigo le había tomado dejar todo así.

– Era su tío después de todo–SeungRi soltó la mano de YoungBae y se sentó frente a las flores, acariciando un pétalo con cuidado con sus dedos. Se acomodó bien el pasto y sonrió suavemente–. Hola mi amor, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

YoungBae sintió un nudo en la garganta y aguanto el aliento. No era momento para que regresaran los malos pensamientos, estaba frente a su hijo y debía ser fuerte, por los dos. Se sentó a un lado de su esposo e inhalo profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del olor de los árboles y las plantas–. Perdón por no haber venido en tanto tiempo, está bien si estás enojado con nosotros, pero prometemos que no volverá a pasar, vamos a ser buenos padres esta vez.

– Han pasado muchas cosas, por eso no pudimos venir, sé que no es una excusa pero el tío Yong vino ¿No es así? Esperamos que no te haya contado todo. Los hijos no tienen la culpa de las malas decisiones de sus padres –se quedaron en silencio un rato, permitiéndose disfrutar un momento de la calma que les daba por primera vez ese lugar–. Tu papá y yo hemos estado discutiendo mucho últimamente, hicimos y dijimos cosas muy feas pero decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, no queremos arruinar algo que nos costó tanto construir –SeungRi alcanzo la mano de YoungBae y la apretó con fuerza.

– No sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar –el mayor acaricio con cuidado la mano blanca con el pulgar–. Quizás al final de todo esto nos separemos, o quizás sigamos juntos, pero al menos estaremos tranquilos de que lo hicimos todo de la forma correcta, pase lo que pase nosotros seguiremos siendo tus papás, y no dejaremos de venir a verte.

– Aunque en realidad yo prefiero que papá y yo sigamos juntos –Ri se dejó caer en su hombro y se froto suavemente contra su cuello–. Como sea, prometemos venir a visitarte más seguido –cerro los ojos contento cuando YoungBae le beso la frente y lo jalo invitándolo a recostarse sobre el pasto.

Se acomodaron de tal manera que la espalda de SeungRi quedo pegada al pecho de YoungBae mientras lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y podían ver los jacintos sin problemas mientras hablaban tranquilamente de todo lo que había pasado durante esos dos años, y lo mucho que habían necesitado hacer eso.

* * *

Deshacerse de todo había sido más fácil de lo que habían esperado, por supuesto que los recuerdos les hacían querer detenerse por momentos, pero al final, entre más libre iba quedando la habitación, los sentimientos se iban apaciguando.

Metieron toda la ropa, juguetes y demás decoraciones en cajas de cartón y las sellaron con cinta, y desarmaron los muebles que pudieron dejándolos en una esquina, al final solo quedaron las paredes con las siluetas de pequeños animales dibujadas en ellas.

– Ya podemos empezar a pintar –SeungRi soltó un suspiro agotado después de empujar la cómoda hasta el final de la pared.

– Tranquilo, tenemos todo el día –YoungBae estaba peleando con la cinta de seguridad que tenía el enorme bote de pintura.

– Si, pero quiero terminar pronto. Lo más pronto que se pueda –empezó a esparcir papel alrededor de la habitación para que no se mancharan los pisos y al terminar fue a abrir los rodillos que habían comprado para pintar.

Les tomo toda la tarde cubrir por completo toda la pintura anterior, las siluetas y dibujos. Incluso parecía que esa aura de tristeza y desesperación que había tenido la habitación por tanto tiempo al fin había desaparecido.

Ambos miraron satisfechos como había quedado y empezaron a limpiar todo para finalmente salir de ahí.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –SeungRi empezó a tratar de quitar algunas de las manchas de pintura que tenía en las manos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– Si –YoungBae salió del baño después de haberse lavado la pintura de las manos–. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos a descongelar algo de carne y la hacemos afuera? –se hecho en la cama agotado.

– Bien, iré a sacarla del refrigerador –se río suavemente–. ¿Estás muy cansado?

– Mucho. Me había olvidado lo agotador que era pintar, y más a la velocidad que ibas.

El menor soltó una risilla–. La carne tardará un rato en descongelarse, podemos dormir un rato, sólo pongo la alarma en el celular –el mayor asintió con un gruñido con la cara enterrada en la almohada. SeungRi sonrió y le dio un mordisco el hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Había unas cuantas botellas de cerveza vacías en la mesa junto con los platos sucios, el carbón aún no se había apagado por completo y ellos se estaban besando tranquilamente sentados en los sillones que tenían en el jardín. SeungRi había subido una de sus piernas sobre una del otro y le sujetaba el cuello con ambas manos mientras introducía su lengua lentamente.

Una de las manos de YoungBae se deslizó por su cadera hasta su cintura y afianzó el agarre, jalándolo hacia el para que sus cuerpos quedarán pegados. El menor ronroneo entre el beso y le mordió el labio inferior tironeando de él, sus dedos enterrándose en su cabello antes de volver a encajar sus bocas para que sus lenguas volvieran a encontrarse con más ganas.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento pero YoungBae no le permitió separarse, dejándole una serie de pequeños besos en los labios.

– Espera… es el celular del trabajo –Ri no quería separarse pero el celular no dejaba de sonar.

– Es fin de semana –apretó su cintura–. Déjalo sonar.

– No, puede ser algo acerca de la información que pedí –se zafo del abrazo y contestó el pequeño celular que utilizaba para el trabajo. YoungBae rodó lo ojos y se levantó para recoger los platos que estaban en la mesa junto con las botellas que podía sostener en la mano y fue a llevar todo a la cocina.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras abría las llaves del agua y empezaba a lavar los platos. SeungRi se quejaba siempre de que era frio y ahora que estaba intentando dejar de serlo, que se había sentido con un poco más de valor, le daba más importancia al trabajo cuando habían quedado jamás llevar nada laboral a la casa.

Terminaba de secarse las manos cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás–. ¿Estás enojado? –Bae negó con la cabeza dejando la toalla a un lado–. ¿Seguro? –el menor se le pego más, pegando su mejilla a su nuca.

– Si –se alejó para tirar las botellas de cerveza vacías a la basura–. ¿Qué querían?

SeungRi se mordió los labios y bajo la mirada un momento–. Acabó de hacer mi primera venta –se volteó a verlo asombrado, observando la sonrisa emocionada del muchacho.

– ¿De verdad?

– Si –alzó los brazos pidiendo un abrazo y YoungBae se apresuró a levantarlo del piso para abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Felicidades, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo –SeungRi junto sus frentes sin perder la sonrisa, feliz de que su esposo compartiera su emoción–. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

– Gracias –le beso la frente.

– ¿Sabes? Eso merece que lo celebremos.

– ¿Con más besos? –la sonrisa del menor se ensancho.

– ¿Quieres más besos? –SeungRi asintió y enredo sus piernas alrededor de el mientras caminaban hasta el sillón. Se dejaron caer en él y juntaron sus labios para comenzar una serie de besos intensos que ahogaron las risillas del menor quien abrazaba con más fuerza al otro.

SeungRi ronroneo ante la caricia que YoungBae le dejo por debajo de la camisa en la base de la espalda y en respuesta movió sus caderas frotándose contra él. En ese momento el mayor se separó mirándolo shockeado.

– Perdón… yo…

– Está bien, tranquilo –le beso la punta de la nariz–. Aún no estás listo.

– Perdón… de verdad quiero pero –suspiró hastiado y molesto–. Lo siento.

– Ya, está bien –le paso las manos por los brazos–. Pero aún quiero más besos –Bae asintió y volvió a juntar sus labios en besos tranquilos

– Gracias… trataré de… de dejar todo atrás… sólo dame más tiempo.

– YoungBae –sostuvo su rostro–. Estuve sin ti dieciséis años, puedo aguantar otros dieciséis más.

– Eres tan cursi –se río y lo arrojó al sillón para comerle la boca.

– Si, muy cursi, pero te encanta –lo rodeo con sus piernas de nuevo.

* * *

De alguna manera era vergonzoso estar de nuevo sentados en ese lobby esperando porque el terapeuta los recibiera. Mucho más por la forma en la que se había terminado la última sesión porque prácticamente SeungRi le había dicho que se daba por vencido.

Cuando el recepcionista les dijo que el médico los iba a recibir ellos se apresuraron al elevador directo al consultorio–. Me alegra enormemente verlos aquí de nuevo –el doctor Weinberg los recibió con una sonrisa–. ¿Hizo lo que le dije la última vez?

SeungRi asintió y miró a YoungBae–. Retiró la demanda de divorcio… no nos vamos a separar, al menos no por ahora.

– Me alegra escuchar eso… entonces ¿Les parece si empezamos con la sesión? –ambos asistieron y lo siguieron a la habitación en donde estaba el enorme reposet para dos personas–. ¿Se sienten más dispuestos ahora para hablar de Evan?

– Nosotros hemos hecho todo lo posible por decir todo lo que teníamos guardado con respecto a Evan –YoungBae se acomodó mejor en el reposet–. Incluso fuimos a verlo.

– Eso es maravilloso, significa que están avanzado.

– Ya dejamos libre la que era su habitación –el médico miró asombrado a ambos–. Aún están los muebles y todo lo demás ahí pero ya estamos buscando un lugar donde donarlos. Queremos que todas las cosas que nunca se usaron le sean útiles a alguien más.

– Eso es un gran avance. Pero tampoco se trata de cortar todo de golpe.

– Lo sabemos, pero creíamos que ya era necesario… fueron dos años en los que nos estuvimos aguantando muchas cosas, queremos superarlas. No tiene caso que esa habitación siguiera ahí sólo guardando malos recuerdos.

Weinberg asintió–. ¿Qué decisión tomaron con respecto a su relación?

– Vamos a seguir juntos. Son seis meses de terapia, ya vamos por la mitad, queremos saber a qué nos va a llevar esto, y saber si nos va a hacer más fuertes como pareja o si nos va a ayudar para terminar esto y seguir siendo amigos, no tenemos que terminar peleados o algo por el estilo –YoungBae miro al menor a su lado–. Han sido muchos años juntos como para echarlos a la basura.

– Ese es el propósito de todo esto ¿Hablaron de lo pasado con su hijo?

– Hablamos mucho acerca de él –SeungRi jugueteo con sus dedos–. La verdad, yo me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta de que nos habíamos culpado de lo que había pasado, cada uno a su forma –busco la mano de YoungBae.

– Saben que lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie.

– Lo sabemos… pero aun así… supongo que es la necesidad de buscar un culpable, algo que nos dé una razón por la que nuestro bebé no pudo vivir –SeungRi se apoyó en el hombro de YoungBae.

– Pero en este caso ¿A quién se puede culpar? Simplemente fue algo que no se pudo. Simplemente son cosas que pasan –ninguno de los dos dijo nada y esperaron a que el doctor volviera a hablar para romper el silencio–. Quiero hacer esta pregunta y espero que no les incomode ¿Puedo saber cómo es su vida sexual? Y con vida sexual no me refiero únicamente a la acción de copular, si no dé su relación íntima como pareja, en todo sentido.

YoungBae no pudo ocultar lo mucho que en realidad le incomodo la pregunta–. Bueno… nosotros no hemos, aah, tenido sexo desde lo que paso… lo hemos intentado pero, ya sabe… no… puedo –SeungRi no pudo evitar reírse y se froto contra su hombro.

– Nunca hemos dejado de dormir en la misma cama y, siendo sincero, lo único que nos faltaría para culminar nuestra relación de pareja es tener sexo, por todo lo demás no tengo de que quejarme.

– Eso quiere decir que han intentado culminar el acto sexual.

– Si, pero… bueno. Siempre hay algo que me lo impide –se mordió los labios empezando a sentirse más avergonzado.

– Tiene que ver con lo que paso ¿O me equivoco? –Bae negó–. ¿Le molesta eso? –Bruce miró a SeungRi.

– Antes me molestaba porque creí que ya no sentía interés en mí, que ya no lo excitaba…

– SeungRi –Bae le reclamo mirándolo completamente rojo.

– Estamos en terapia, déjame hablar… bien, creí que era por eso, pero ahora sé que él lo intenta, de verdad lo intenta, pero aún hay cosas que tenemos que arreglar.

– Es bueno que ambos lo sepan… ¿Entonces con todo lo demás no hay problema?

– No realmente, creo que en ese aspecto nunca hemos tenido problemas, claro que hasta ahora estamos intentando retomar nuestra vida sexual –Bae asintió dándole la razón.

– En esa clase de temas siempre fuimos bastante abiertos, jamás nos guardábamos nada, especialmente porque, bueno, yo no tenía la misma experiencia que tenía el.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

– No lo digas –SeungRi enterró el rostro en su hombro de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué? A mí no me da vergüenza decirlo.

– ¿Decir qué? –el doctor sonrió al verlos actuar de una forma tan diferente a las sesiones anteriores.

– Que yo fui el primero… ya sabe… ¿Recuerda que le dije que YoungBae era el típico cliché de chico nerd de película? –Weinberg asintió empezando a comprender a que se refería–. Bueno, pues también en eso era un cliché… yo… fui el primero… en estar con YoungBae.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca ha estado con alguien más? –el moreno negó.

– De verdad yo no estaba interesado en esas cosas, ni en las relaciones de noviazgo ni en la sexualidad en general, así que no me da vergüenza decir que SeungRi ha sido el único con el que he estado. Si tuve un par de novias, si es que se le puede llamar así, cuando era muy joven, pero jamás paso de besos y esas cosas, también la educación que recibí de mis padres fue estricta en ese sentido, debía esperar hasta conocer a la persona con la que sabía iba a pasar el resto de mi vida.

– Ya veo, aunque no se cual pueda ser la razón por la que le moleste SeungRi, muchos estarían felices de saber que han sido la única persona en la vida de su pareja.

– Si, pero yo no –el muchacho se encogió sobre sí mismo–. Nunca me pareció justo, yo andando de cama en cama y YoungBae siendo tan… puro, no se… simplemente no me parecía, ni me parecerá, justo –miro ligeramente molesto a su esposo cuando lo escucho reír suavemente.

– Bueno, volviendo al punto inicial, siempre hablamos de lo que nos gustaba y lo que no, desde los gestos que teníamos el uno para el otro hasta la forma en la que llevábamos nuestra intimidad, ambos queríamos sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro, porque ambos éramos torpes en cuanto a relaciones.

– Por cómo han ido las cosas ¿Creen que sea posible que esa comunicación regrese? ¿Hacer que ambos se sientan cómodos el uno con el otro?

– Haremos todo lo que podamos para que vuelva a ser así –ambos se miraron.

– Bien. Creo que es un buen momento para pasar a la etapa individual, YoungBae ¿Le importaría esperar afuera? –el moreno negó y se levantó para dejar la habitación–. Seré sincero y diré que es bastante notable el cambio que han tenido.

– Doctor, de verdad, muchas gracias. Si usted no me hubiese dicho que llamara al abogado jamás me hubiese enterado de que YoungBae había retirado la demanda –SeungRi se acomodó para verlo.

– Cuénteme ¿Qué ha pasado desde ese día? –Weinberg se acomodó los lentes.

– Bueno, después de que me entere de que había retirado la demanda, que él estaba dispuesto a darnos esta oportunidad me di cuenta de que debíamos dejar muchas cosas atrás, así que decidí dejar libre la habitación de Evan.

– ¿Cómo se sintió mientras lo hacía?

– Fue algo doloroso, el ver todas las cosas que teníamos para el… pero después me sentí bien, más tranquilo, el ambiente en la casa ya no se siente tan pesado… y YoungBae… no es algo muy grande pero… siento que vuelve a ser mi esposo, que vuelve a ser el hombre con el que me case.

– ¿Qué es lo que le hace sentir eso?

– Por la forma en la que me besa… el otro día, en realidad, el mismo día que terminamos de dejar libre la habitación comimos juntos en el jardín como antes, y estuvimos besándonos por mucho tiempo. Hacia tanto que no me sentía de esa manera con el que le juro que en algún momento creí que estaba soñando –soltó un suspiro–. Sé que las cosas no pueden ser igual que antes de la noche a la mañana, pero cuando tenemos momento así me da la impresión de que todo lo que paso antes jamás existió… que todo fue un mal sueño.

– Si logran sobreponerse a todo, y aun mas, aprender de los errores que cometieron en el pasado será más fácil ser, no la misma pareja de antes que prefería guardarse todo para no romper la burbuja en la que vivían, sino una pareja que se apoye mutuamente y logre sobrepasar lo que venga, porque no dude que en algún momento nuevas peleas vendrán, son inevitables, y es cuestión de ambos el poder sobrellevarlas.

SeungRi miro la tela del resposet atentamente. Jamás había pensado en ello, en que no iban a ser la misma pareja de antes que siempre vivía feliz–. Los cambios son buenos ¿Verdad?

– Si son para mejor, si –el menor sonrió y asintió convencido–. ¿Por qué no llama a su esposo para que pueda hablar con él? –Bruce miro como el muchacho contesto con un sí y salió dejando la puerta abierta para que su esposo entrara–. SeungRi ya me ha contado un poco de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, pero quiero hacerle una pregunta ¿Por qué no le había dicho que había retirado su demanda de divorcio?

YoungBae se tomó su tiempo para sentarse en el resposet–. No lo sé… quizás porque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo… me preguntaba una y otra vez si quería estar alejado de él o si quería dejarlo libre para que buscara su felicidad en otra parte.

– ¿Y ahora lo sabe?

– Sé que quiero intentarlo. En estos días recordé todas las cosas por las que pasamos para estar juntos, el miedo que me causaba la idea de perderlo o que el perdiera el interés en mi durante los primeros años… quiero intentar volver a ser la pareja feliz de antes, la que se preocupaba por el bienestar del otro… en estos meses que quedan ambos podremos tomar una decisión seria y decidir si queremos continuar.

– ¿Y a qué lado cree que se incline más la balanza?

– ¿Sinceramente?

– Sinceramente.

– A que si –intento que la sonrisa que tenía no se formara.

– ¿Le molesta si hablamos de su vida marital? –Bae se pasó una mano por la nuca pero negó–. ¿Sigue pensando en lo mismo? ¿Qué en cuanto vuelvan a tener vida sexual SeungRi puede quedar embarazado de nuevo?

– Si… intento que el pensamiento no venga a mi mente, pero es inevitable. Lo relaciono inmediatamente apenas empezamos a cruzar la línea, es estresante el intentar y no poder hacerlo. Comprendo que no es nuestra culpa lo que paso, y sé que la historia no tiene por qué repetirse pero… simplemente no puedo, quiero, de verdad quiero, han sido casi dos años y es tan horrible como se oye, pero no puedo.

– Los traumas nos afectan de distintas maneras a todos, cada persona tiene su propia manera de defenderse de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, es cuestión de un poco de trabajo poder hacer algo para detener las secuelas, y usted tiene un buen punto de apoyo –YoungBae miro la puerta como si atravesó de ella también pudiese ver a SeungRi–. Por ahora, háblelo con él, poco a poco ira dejando su miedo atrás.

– Él dijo algo que de que había pasado dieciséis años de su vida sin mí, y que podía vivir dieciséis más.

– Ah esa edad empezaron a salir ¿No? –asintió con una sonrisa–. Su esposo es un hombre muy romántico.

– Tantos años y aún me sorprende con todas las cosas que se le ocurren –ambos se rieron y se levantaron para salir de la sala.

Weinberg miro a ambos sentado frente a el–. De nuevo, me alegra que hallan decido volver, ahora, tengo una actividad especial para ustedes –se sentó frente a ellos–. Cuando una pareja lleva mucho tiempo junta tiende a olvidar los pequeños placeres que otorga la compañía. Quiero que se tomen un momento, unos quince o veinte minutos juntos en completo silencio, de preferencia en un lugar en donde estén cómodos y tranquilos. No tienen que hacerlo todos los días, puede ser una vez a la semana o una vez cada dos días, como más les acomode, pero debe ser algo permanente, tómenlo como un hábito. Y por esta sesión es todo ¿Esta bien si nos vemos dentro de dos semanas?

Ambos negaron y se despidieron del doctor como siempre.

* * *

YoungBae arrojo su celular a la cama hastiado. Su madre le marcaba todos los días desde la última vez que habían hablado y parecía no importar cuantas veces rechazaba sus llamadas, ella seguía insistiendo.

SeungRi entro a la habitación ya vestido con su pijama y listo para meterse a la cama. Se tallo un ojo y empezó a quitar las cobijas para acomodar la cama, pero como no se dio cuenta de que el celular del mayor estaba en la cama este salió disparado hasta el suelo-. ¡Ay no! Perdón –corrió a recoger el aparato y miro la pantalla-. Te están llamando.

\- Déjalo, no es importante –YoungBae entro al baño para lavarse los dientes.

\- ¿Seguro? Es de Corea –escucho como murmuraba algo mientras se lavaba los dientes y se encogió de hombros, tomando la llamada-. ¿Diga?

- _Pásame a mi hijo._

\- Señora –Ri se quedó sin palabras al reconocer la voz de la madre de YoungBae al otro lado de la línea.

\- _Pásame a mi hijo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo._

SeungRi frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Su hijo está ocupado en estos momentos SUEGRA, pero no se preocupe, yo le puedo dar su mensaje.

\- _¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir entrometiéndote en la vida de mi hijo? ¿No has entendido que él es un buen hombre que merece tener a una buena mujer a su lado?_ –el pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- No se preocupes señora, yo estoy a la espera de que llegue esa buena mujer a la vida de su hijo, y claro, que YoungBae la acepte, pero como no ha llegado, pues sigo aquí, pero creí que no tenía nada que hablar conmigo.

\- SeungRi –miro a YoungBae salir del baño y él se levantó para ir al otro lado de la habitación.

\- _Pásame a mi hijo, lo acabo de escuchar._

\- Lo siento señora, ya es un poco tarde y nosotros necesitamos dormir, lamento no haberlo podido –corto la llamada y volteo a ver a YoungBae.

\- Te dije que no contestaras.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu madre te había estado llamando? –se sentó en su lado de la cama, terminando de acomodar las almohadas.

\- ¿Para qué? Sabes que solo llama para decir cómo me estas arruinando y de que aun puedo ser un hombre normal –apago las luces y dejo encendidas las lámparas a cada lado de la cama.

\- Sé que aun te afecta su actitud –se metió entre las sabanas miro como YoungBae se acostada a su lado-. Por eso debiste habérmelo dicho.

\- No tenía sentido –se le acerco despacio y lo abrazo-. Solo hagamos como nunca llamo ¿Si?

\- Está bien –se giró para apagar la luz, el mayor lo imito haciendo que la habitación quedara a obscuras. SeungRi se acercó y le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos para acurrucarse cerca de el-. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches –le beso la frente y lo cubrió bien con la sabana delgada.


End file.
